Aprendendo a Amar Você
by Nina Black Lupin
Summary: O destino tem prazer em nos deixar desmontado com suas decisões,e no quinto ano de Gina ele resolve aprontar com ela,entre jogos de quadribol,detenções e brigas,você conseguiria aprender a amar quem você mais odeia? DG
1. O Anúncio

As férias de verão, incrível como esses dois meses podem mudar as pessoas completamente, algumas garotas passam a ser mulheres, alguns garotos passam a ser homens, algumas pessoas estão ansiosas para começar o ano final de sua formação, algumas mal podem esperar pelo seu primeiro, mas, para algumas pessoas tudo continua exatamente como estava há dois meses, os mesmos professores, as mesmas pessoas, o mesmo castelo, o mesmo dormitório. No trem que leva a Hogwarts nós encontramos este último tipo em abundância, estão em todas as casas, em todas as cabines, em todos os lugares.

-Só mais dois anos e eu não precisarei mais estar aqui no 1° de Setembro, isso é a única coisa pelo que vale a pena levantar todas as manhãs…

-Não fale isso Rony, estudar é a única coisa que te permite ter algum futuro, você precisa ter se formado para conseguir um bom emprego.

-Pare com isso Mione, o ano letivo nem começou ainda e você já esta me enchendo com essa besteira, eu já sei isso de cor, você me diz isso pelo menos trinta vezes todo o ano.

-É a verdade, e você precisa ter consciência dela. Não adianta saber de cor o que eu digo se você não compreende as palavras.

-Eu compreendo as palavras!

-Chega vocês dois, vocês têm o ano todo para discutir sobre isso, agora é cedo demais para essa discussão.

-Ok, Harry

Para aquele trio tudo continuava exatamente como sempre, mas agora um pouco mais crescidos, e até um pouco, muito pouco, mais maduros.

A viagem foi tranqüila e pareceu mais curta do que o normal. Chegaram em Hogwarts e tudo lhes parecia acolhedor, no salão principal viram a seleção para as casas, e jantaram, após a sobremesa Dumbledore se levantou e um silêncio tomou conta do lugar.

-Queridos alunos, as aulas começam novamente, trazendo conhecimento para as mentes da juventude, eu tenho alguns lembretes a fazer, gostaria de avisar aos novos alunos e lembrar aos antigos que o acesso a Floresta-Proibida é restrito a professores e funcionários, e qualquer aluno que for encontrado lá será punido. É com prazer que apresento nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Sr. Adam Hunt. - poucas pessoas aplaudiram e o diretor voltou a falar. - E tenho uma surpresa para todos, após o final trágico do Torneio Tribruxo - Dumbledore ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, mas quando recomeçou a falar não transmitia tristeza em sua voz. - resolvemos unir novamente as escolas de Durmstrang, Beauxbatons e Hogwarts, mas dessa vez em algo novo, um torneio de quadribol, onde serão testadas as habilidades de cada escola em três fases, a primeira testando os artilheiros e os goleiros, a seguinte os apanhadores, e só então o entrosamento do time. Cada escola terá seu time, e, aqui em Hogwarts, os testes para as posições começarão na próxima semana. Muito obrigado pela vossa atenção e boa noite.

Todos seguiram os monitores até as casas.

Já no quarto Rony e Harry conversavam.

-Nossa isso vai ser incrível!

-Com certeza! Eu vou dar tudo de mim para entrar nesse time.

-Eu também. Vai ser o máximo... Era tudo que eu precisava para tornar esse ano bom, acho que agora eu não vou ter mais porque reclamar tanto da escola.

-Todos nós vamos ficar muito agradecidos. - Simas entrou na conversa. - Ninguém tem paciência pra te agüentar o ano inteiro reclamando.

-Fica quieto Simas! - então Rony foi tomar banho enquanto os outros continuaram conversando.

Um dia ensolarado brilhava lá fora, parecia que o tempo sorria para todos, anunciando que as aulas estavam para começar, o segundo dia de Setembro surpreendeu a todos com um calor quase insuportável, e um incêndio nas masmorras fez com que os alunos do sexto ano da Sonserina e da Grifinória tivessem que sair da sala de aula.

-Como você pode ser tão desastrado? - gritou Snape com Neville, que parecia muito assustado por ter posto fogo na sala de Poções.

-D-desculpe, professor Snape.

Mas Snape não ouviu uma palavra, tirou cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória e liberou a turma, o que foi muito bom para os alunos, que agora tinham algum tempo para aproveitar o calor nos jardins do castelo.

No almoço o colégio todo estava agitado, todos conversavam excitados sobre esse torneio, por todos os lados garotas e garotas faziam apostas para cada posição do time, e até mesmo os sonserinos pareciam bastante ansiosos.

-Eu tenho que entrar nesse time vai ser perfeito para quem quer seguir carreira como jogador de quadribol.

-Fica quieto Zabini, você não é bom o suficiente.- Malfoy falou com sua voz habitualmente arrastada, estava cansado do outro ficar falando sobre o maldito torneio.

-Cala boca Malfoy, até você deve estar com vontade de entrar no time.

-Quem te falou essa besteira? Se eu fizer o teste vai ser para competir com o Cicatriz, não por querer entrar no time.

-Você quem sabe, mas essa é uma chance única de aparecer, com certeza vai ter algum olheiro.

-Claro. Isso não vai fazer diferença nenhuma, eu não me interesso o suficiente por quadribol para seguir carreira.

-Sei... - Zabini começou, mas um olhar do loiro fez com que ele parasse, não que tivesse medo de Draco, mas da ultima vez que ele olhara para ele assim e ele não ligara passara dois dias na enfermaria para fazer com que bolhas vermelhas parassem de aparecer na sua pele e logo depois ficassem mudando de cor e causando uma dor quase insuportável.

-Além do mais - o garoto começou, feliz que o outro não tivesse dito mais uma palavra - Lucio não ficaria nada feliz se eu jogasse ao lado de um monte de grifinórios, e com certeza essa equipe vai estar infestada deles, para ganhar um troféu para essa escola ridícula.

-Ok, Malfoy, mas não precisa tentar desanimar os que querem jogar.

-Eu só não queria que você se iludisse, mas se você faz questão...

-Sim, eu faço questão.

Todo aquela agitação continuou no dia seguinte, alguns professores tinham problemas para dar suas aulas, na verdade apenas três professores pareciam conseguir controlar os alunos durante toda a aula: Snape, McGonagall e Hunt, que surpreendeu a todos se revelando um professor quase tão bom quanto Lupin, o que deixou os alunos bastante aliviados, pois queriam estar preparados para os N.I.E.M's no ano seguinte.

-Eu não posso acreditar que aquele seboso nos mandou fazer tudo isso! Ele sabe que muitos estão treinando para os testes, ele não podia aliviar pelo menos uma vez?

-Até parece que você não conhece ele, ele aliviaria pro Malfoy talvez, mas nunca para um grifinório.

-Eu ainda vou me vingar dele...

-Claro Rony. Agora vamos, nós estamos atrasados pra aula de Feitiços.

Toda a semana passou lentamente, as matérias já começavam a ficar mais difíceis, mostrando que aquele ano seria um desafio muito maior do que fora o ano anterior.

Finalmente chegou o final de semana, todos os alunos acordando tarde, aproveitando o calor, andando pelos jardins e fazendo tudo o que tinham vontade.

-Eu mal posso por em palavras o quanto eu estou feliz pelo fim de semana ter finalmente chegado! Era tudo o que eu precisava, dois dias pra dormir.

-Para com isso Ana. Essa semana não foi tão cansativa assim. E além do mais todo mundo já estava descansado, porque recém voltou das férias.

-Talvez essa semana não tenha sido tão cansativa pra você Gina, mas pra mim foi, principalmente por ter recém voltado das férias, eu estava acostumada a acordar às onze horas da manhã e não fazer nada pelo resto do dia e agora eu acordo às oito horas e tenho aula o dia inteiro.

-Ok, mas você não pode estar tão cansada assim então pare de fazer manha.

-Isso não é manha!

-É sim, você reclama que esta com sono todas as manhãs.

-Isso é porque eu realmente sinto muito sono.

-Eu sei, vamos sair. Está um dia lindo lá fora, vamos aproveitar enquanto o frio não chega.

-Vamos, mas só se você retirar o que você disse.

-O que?

-Que eu sou manhosa.

-Tá bem, você não é manhosa, na verdade você é a pessoa menos manhosa que eu conheço, feliz?

-Muito.

As duas saíram do quarto e se dirigiram para os jardins conversando animadamente.

Harry, Rony e Hermione andavam despreocupadamente pelos jardins, Rony estava muito nervoso com os testes para o time.

-Calma Rony, o seu teste é só na terça-feira, não adianta ficar nervoso desse jeito.

-Eu sei, mas eu realmente quero entrar nesse time e eu estou muito ansioso para fazer o teste.

-Claro que está! Todos estão, mas como a Mione disse não adianta ficar nervoso.

-Eu vou tentar, mas não prometo nada.

Com certeza por mais que ele tentasse a conversa sempre se direcionava para o torneio. Em todos os cantos as pessoas falavam sobre isso, parecia uma epidemia ou algo assim.

-Você tem certeza que quer fazer o teste? Você nem estava nessa posição no time ano passado.

-Eu ia tentar entrar nessa posição esse ano, e eu acho que sou boa, eu passei toda a minha vida jogando com os meus irmãos, estou mais do que treinada.

-Mas jogar em casa com os seus irmãos não é a mesma coisa que jogar em um campeonato.

-Eu sei.

-Então você não pode comparar os dois.

-Por que você está me desencorajando?

-Não é isso, eu só acho que talvez você vá se decepcionar por nada, não é algo tão importante assim.

-Você realmente duvida que eu consiga?

-Eu não sei, Gina, eu nunca te vi jogando como artilheira.

-Pois então venha ver o meu teste, você vai ver que eu realmente levo jeito para coisa.

-Tudo bem, mas se você entrar no time você promete não me deixar de lado?

-Então você está com medo que eu te deixe de lado? Que besteira, eu não te deixaria de lado por nada nesse mundo, você é a minha melhor amiga.

-Eu sei, mas você promete?

-Prometo.

-Você promete também que vai me apresentar os jogadores lindos do time?

-Como você sabe que vão ter jogadores lindos no time?

-Isso é quadribol, a maioria dos jogadores é lindo, forte, com ombros largos...

-Então é por isso que você deu uma de carente? Pra eu te apresentar os jogadores lindos?

-Não foi só por isso, só um pouquinho.

As duas riram e continuaram andando, sentado na grama, Harry Potter observava as costas das garotas. Notara nas férias de verão que a pequena Weasley não era mais tão pequena, agora começara a se tornar uma mulher.E ninguém podia deixar de notar que estava muito bonita.

-Acorda Harry!

-O que?

-Eu tava falando contigo. Você sabe quando vai ser o teste da Gina?

-Da Gina?

-É pra artilheira, onde você estava, no mundo da lua?

-Eu tava pensando, eu não sei quando a Gina vai fazer o teste, mas nós temos que descobrir pra poder ir torcer por ela.

-Foi exatamente por isso que eu perguntei!

-Desculpe! Porque você está tão estressada?

-Nada, só to de saco cheio de ouvir o Rony falando desse maldito torneio.

-Ah... Deixa ele, ele só tá emocionado por ter a chance de competir em um campeonato maior do que o de Hogwarts.

-Eu sei, mas você também deve estar cansado de ouvir ele falar nisso.

-Um pouco, mas eu entendo.

-Sei...

Depois do jantar todos foram para suas respectivas casas.

-Então você decidiu fazer o teste, por que?

-Pra ninguém dizer que eu não tentei por medo do Potter.

-Ah, quando vai ser o seu teste?

-Segunda-feira, depois da aula de Transfiguração.

-O meu deve ser logo depois do seu, esta marcado pras três horas da tarde.

-É deve ser.

-Que mau humor é este?

-Nada, eu estou tentando ler e você fica falando, só isso.

-Desculpe, que livro é esse?

-Me deixa Zabini!

-Só depois que você me disser o que esta lendo.

-Um livro sobre animagos, esta feliz?

-Sim, pode continuar a ler, o assunto não me interessa muito.

-Por que eu agüento você?

-Simplesmente porque é impossível não gostar de mim.

-Claro.

Draco largou seu livro e foi tomar banho, desceu para o Salão Comunal e encontrou Pansy.

-Oi Draco! Como foi o seu sábado?

-Ótimo Pansy. - "Ótimo porque eu não tive que agüentar sua voz" - Onde você se meteu o dia todo?

-Você sentiu minha falta?

-Claro.

-Eu estava com as garotas, elas acharam um novo modo de... - Draco se perdeu em seus pensamentos antes que ela completasse a frase, por que agüentava ela mesmo? Ah, porque sua mãe dizia que ela era um bom partido, que tinha uma linhagem de sangues puros e era rica, mas, para ele, ela não passava de uma distração, alguém para usar, perfeita para as aparências, mas por trás descartável, estava cega de amor por ele, o que tornava tudo mais fácil, podia trair ela o quanto quisesse, ela nunca saberia de nada.

-Você está escutando Draco?

-Sim, só me distraí por um segundo.

Então ela continuou a falar sobre algo que não importava para ele, que logo se perdeu de novo em seus pensamentos.

Depois de passar um dia inteiro de descanso pelos jardins os alunos estão bem mais relaxados, mas então eles se lembram de toda a tarefa acumulada e entram em pânico, passando o dia em seus Salões Comunais estudando, enquanto poucos alunos organizados que já tem tudo pronto fazem a mesma coisa que no dia anterior: nada.

Gina Weasley era uma dessas poucas pessoas que estava nos jardins, ela observava o lago, não havia vento então este estava parado, todo o movimento que ele tinha era o da lula gigante que nadava despreocupadamente naquele domingo. Estava sentada em um lugar mais afastado, ninguém conseguiria vê-la a não ser que chegasse bem perto, e ainda assim só se estivesse procurando por ela.

"Como eu senti falta desse lugar", Gina pensava, "Tudo aqui é tão perfeito, eu tenho meus amigos, as aulas, esse jardim imenso, posso me sentir livre, esse lugar é tão grande que se eu não quiser ser encontrada nem preciso fazer esforço". Deitou-se no chão e observou o céu, o sol brilhava, mas ela podia ver algumas nuvens se juntando em cima da Floresta Proibida, "Vai chover, que bom, eu gosto de chuva, depois que ela passa tudo parece mais bonito, como se nossos olhos sentissem falta do sol e quando ele aparece de novo quer aproveitar ao máximo sua beleza".

Do outro lado do lago Draco Malfoy também observava o céu, "Vai chover, eu odeio quando chove, parece que o mundo todo descarrega suas magoas na chuva, é sempre chato ter que ficar preso naquele maldito castelo enquanto a água varre os terrenos da escola, nada de sol, nada de quadribol, só a maldita chuva que faz questão de se por na nossa frente para se gabar de que nós não conseguimos para-la".

O dia transcorreu tranqüilo e aos poucos os que terminavam as lições desciam para aproveitar o final daquele primeiro domingo de setembro. O jardim foi se enchendo, pessoas não paravam de chegar, Draco Malfoy se levantou e foi em direção ao castelo, mas no meio do caminho foi impedido por Pansy.

-Oi Draco!

-Olá.

-Você já tinha feito todos os deveres? Devia ter me chamado, eu terminei os meus ontem à tarde e teria ficado aqui com você.

-Eu não sabia que você já tinha terminado tudo, senão com certeza te chamaria para passar esse lindo dia comigo. - tinha consciência do quanto sua voz saia falsa, mas a garota não pareceu notar, deu um sorriso e se pendurou no braço dele.

-Eu te amo Draco.

-Eu sei.

Ele se livrou dela e foi para o Salão Comunal que agora estava vazio, ainda era cedo, então subiu para seu quarto e ficou lendo até que se cansou e foi procurar alguém para incomodar.

Gina Weasley voltava para o Salão Comunal irritada, batia os pés e já esbarrara em duas pessoas diferentes. "Eu não deveria ficar tão nervosa, é só o Malfoy! Por que eu nunca consigo responder os insultos dele? Eu devo ter algum problema, parece que a maioria das pessoas não tem medo de falar tudo que lhes vem à cabeça. Pensando bem, eu não tenho esse problema, só não consigo responder quando é alguém como o Malfoy, os que mais precisam de uma resposta grosseira. Por que?".

Saiu andando pelo colégio perdida em seus pensamentos, morrendo de raiva, parou só quando bateu em algo que não pareceu se mover, sua cabeça ficou dolorida, "Era só o que faltava, agora você bate em paredes?", olhou ao redor e viu onde estava, não batera em uma parede, mas sim numa porta, estava na Torre de Astronomia, seu segundo lugar preferido no castelo.

" Ainda bem que eu não bati na Mulher Gorda de novo, da ultima vez ela ficou bem irritada...". Ela entrou calmamente, sentou-se em frente a uma janela e ficou observando o lago." Como o dia está lindo", sentia-se renovada, sorriu para o nada ao pensar que agora tudo estava perfeito, nada podia estragar aquela sensação.

N/A:E aí?Essa é uma fic que eu to adorando escrever, espero que vocês gostem de ler.Eu imploro para vocês que comentem!Por favor!Eu sou movida a comentarios!Mais comentarios significam melhores capitulos postados mais rápido!

Comentem se vocês acham bom, se vocês acham ruim...Só comentem

Me adicionem no msn se vocês quiserem, é e até mais!


	2. Detenção

Gina acordou cedo na manhã de segunda feira, levantou da cama ao ouvir o som da chuva do lado de fora, olhou para a janela e sorriu. Não estava frio, mas um arrepio percorreu suas costas e ela se sentiu bem, pegou sua toalha e suas roupas e foi tomar um banho. Depois de meia hora saiu do banheiro com os cabelos presos e os pés descalços. Ia em direção a sua cama quando parou na frente de um espelho de corpo inteiro e olhou para si mesma.

Havia mudado bastante, seus cabelos estavam agora mais compridos o que fazia com que ficassem mais pesados e seus cachos mais definidos, seu corpo havia mudado bastante também, agora tinha mais curvas, mas não era perfeita, suas sardas apareciam mais do que ela queria e não podia deixar de pensar se um dia teria mais seios... Não tinha uma beleza exuberante e era bastante normal, igual a quase todas as garotas, isso era o que mais a irritava, ser comum.

- Eu sei o que você esta pensando Gina, mas você não é igual ao resto do mundo, você é extremamente diferente, a única pessoa que não vê isso é você mesma. - disse uma garota sentando-se.

- Claro Ana. - como Ana poderia sempre saber o que ela estava pensando? Será que podia ler seus pensamentos?

- Não Gina, eu não posso ler seus pensamentos. - disse enquanto levantava-se e procurava algo em um baú. - Mas sempre que você para desse jeito, se analisando, você está pensando a mesma coisa.

- O que você faz acordada a essa hora? - perguntou olhando pela primeira vez para a amiga.

- Você me acordou, eu tentei dormir de novo, - bocejou. - mas você me conhece, depois que eu acordo eu não durmo mais. Agora você vai ter que me aguentar reclamando que estou com sono durante todo o dia, já que foi por sua causa que eu acordei a essa hora.

- Ok Ana, vou te esperar lá no Salão Comunal pra não acordar mais ninguém.

Gina seguiu para a porta de saída do dormitório e Ana foi em direção do banheiro resmungando.

Draco acordou atrasado naquela manhã de segunda feira, "Como sempre", pensou enquanto vestia rapidamente o uniforme, olhou pela janela e viu que chovia. Parou de se vestir e fez uma careta antes de se jogar novamente na cama.

- Ta na hora da aula Draco, você precisa sair da cama. - Pansy Parkinson entrou no quarto quase ao mesmo tempo que ele caia na cama.

- Eu não vou hoje Pansy, esta chovendo. - falou ainda deitado.

- Eu sei, mas nossas aulas hoje são todas dentro do castelo, por isso essa chuva não vai nos atrapalhar.

- Pansy, por que você não vai pra aula e eu te encontro lá?

- Porque eu sei que se você não for agora não vai ir em nenhuma das aulas, e hoje nós temos aula de Transfiguração e a McGonagall não vai ficar feliz se alguém faltar.

- Eu já estou indo Pansy, encontro você lá em baixo. - a garota saiu do quarto satisfeita por ter convencido ele, logo que ela desapareceu atras da porta ele levantou-se e caminhou até o espelho onde arrumou seus cabelos, depois calçou os sapatos e botou sua capa, em seguida seguiu para a porta, pra mais um dia de aulas que não ensinariam nada que ele já não soubesse.

Quando colocou os pés no Salão Comunal da Sonserina viu que errara ao sair da cama naquela manhã, Pansy correu até ele e se agarrou em seu braço ao mesmo tempo que Crabbe e Goyle assumiam suas posições de guarda-costas. Caminhou até a sala de Transfiguração sem dirigir a palavra a nenhum deles, o dia estava ruim, no lado de fora do castelo uma chuva torrencial castigava os jardins, sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir e ainda tinha que aguentar Pansy falando no seu ouvido... Pensando melhor resolveu que o dia não estava ruim, estava pior, muito pior do que ruim.

Gina respirou fundo ao sair do castelo em direção as estufas, estava protegida por um guarda-chuva, mas sua vontade era de correr sem proteção pelos jardins, a chuva lembrava sua infancia, lembrava a época em que não precisava se preocupar com nada, uma época que não voltaria mais. Caminhou com calma até junto dos seus colegas, a professora já os esperava. A aula foi tranqüila, mas Gina não prestou muita atenção, a aula era só uma revisão de algo que ela já sabia, por isso permitiu que seus pensamentos voassem, até que ouviu alguem chamando seu nome.

- Gina?

- Desculpe, o que foi Ana?

- A aula já acabou, vamos?

- Claro. Eu nem vi a aula acabar, estava em outro mundo.

- Eu vi, agora vamos, se não nos apressarmos vamos perder a aula de feitiços.

Na hora do almoço o diretor se levantou para falar com os alunos, o que não era muito comum, no mesmo instante todo o Salão Principal ficou em silêncio.

- Bom dia para todos! - todos responderam num coro. - Como todos devem saber, hoje a tarde começariam os testes para o time de Hogwarts, mas infelizmente os testes terão que ser transferidos para a próxima semana, devido ao grande número de queixas que os professores receberam por culpa do pouco tempo para treino, portanto na próxima semana vocês deveram se apresentar no horário que já foi combinado no campo de Quadribol.

Draco saiu mau humorado do Salão Principal, agora teria que esperar mais uma semana pra fazer o maldito teste, e ainda por cima teria que convencer o Prof. Flitwick que não era sua culpa não ter o trabalho pronto, ele realmente não achava que precisaria comparecer a aula naquela tarde. Tinha quase certeza de que ele aceitaria no outro dia, mas a possibilidade de perder pontos por culpa de alguns retardados que foram reclamar deixava ele incrivelmente nervoso.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Zabini entrou no seu quarto na torre da Sonserina sem cerimonia, e falou isso sem nem mesmo cumprimentar.

- Alguma coisa que eu dissesse ou fizesse te impediria de perguntar o que você quer?

- Por que você não acaba com a Pansy de uma vez? - disse ele ignorando totalmente o loiro que estava olhando pra ele sentado na cama.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Simplesmente porque ela quase me impediu de entrar aqui alegando que você estava com uma incrível dor de cabeça e não queria ser incomodado, alias, já que nós estamos falando disso, você poderia se dar ao trabalho de inventar uma coisa diferente, quer dizer, ela não é muito inteligente, mas ainda assim ela vai acabar percebendo que você tem "dores de cabeça insuportaveis" muito frequentemente, ela vai achar que você esta doente de verdade, e aí sim você nunca mais se livra dela...

- Se você olhar por esse lado, que eu nunca mais vou me livrar dela, quero dizer, a vontade de acabar com ela cresce, mas só um pouquinho. - agora o garoto estava de pé e mexia na sua escrivaninha.

- Mas você não vai terminar com ela, vai?

- Eu não sou tão previsivel assim, sou?

- Sim, você é, mas eu acho que no fundo você não acaba tudo com ela pois realmente gosta dela, ou então você tem medo de acabar com ela, pois você não suportaria vê-la chorando... Felizmente eu tenho a solução para as duas situações, caso o seu problema seja a primeira opção. - ele fez uma cara de apresentador de talk show. - Eu posso te internar num manicomio, e aí você poderia se curar dessa doença ou da poção do amor que ela tem lhe dado pra beber... - mesmo com o olhar do loiro sobre ele de um modo muito ameaçador, o que dizia com todas as letras que era mais seguro parar agora, ele continuou. - E se seu problema for a segunda opção, eu posso muito bem dar um jeito dela descobrir que você traiu ela, eu até te deixo escolher a acusada, aí, quando ela vier te cobrar explicações, você faz uma cena e diz pra ela o quão chata ela é e ela é resgatada pelas amigas dela antes que você veja ela chorando, ou então se isso ainda for muito pra você eu posso falar com ela dizendo que você está com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, e que tinha me pedido pra dizer pra ela que ela era uma chata, dada e que você não queria mais nada com ela...

- Você já acabou seu discurso? Bom, se sim muito bem, se não, problema seu, porque está na hora de ir embora. - ele começou e empurrar o amigo pra fora do quarto.

- Você não pode me colocar pra fora.

- Por que não?

- Porque esse é meu quarto também.

Draco olhou pro amigo e então parou de empurra-lo em direção da porta, virou as costas e caminhou calmamente até a cama onde estava sentado momentos antes, sentou-se calmamente e só então voltou a olhar para o garoto na sua frente, que agora tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- O que você quer?

- Por que você pergunta isso?

- Não se faça de bobo, da ultima vez que você fez tanta questão de ficar no mesmo cômodo que eu, eu acabei dois mil galeões menos rico...

- Nossa, por quem me tomas? Acha que eu sempre estou pronto para pedir algo?

Tudo que ele recebeu como resposta foi um olhar muito significante de Draco.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas dessa vez não vai te custar nada, eu juro, é só um pequeno favor...

- Pequeno favor? Deixa eu ver, da ultima vez que eu ouvi isso você me pediu pra distrair cem fadas mordedoras enquanto você roubava a tiara de diamantes da sua mãe que você tinha vendido para um cara que foi atacado por fadas, portanto ela estava com elas, eu não preciso nem te lembrar que aquilo não acabou nada bem...

- Sim, mas depois eu paguei muito caro quando você exigiu que eu entrasse no porão da sua casa para pegar sei lá o que, e eu fui atacado por um monstro que você tinha "esquecido" que morava lá.

- Ok, fale logo o que você quer, aí eu posso dizer não de uma vez e você para de desperdiçar meu tempo.

- Eu preciso que você treine comigo.

- Treinar o que?

- O que você acha? Bexigas? É obvio que é Quadribol.

- Por que você quer que eu treine isso com você?

- Porque você acha? Eu tenho o teste semana que vem, e eu realmente quero entrar no time.

- Não.

- Não? Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você, você tem a coragem de me dizer não para um pedido simples como esse?

- Tenho a coragem sim, agora que você já tem a sua resposta me deixe em paz, eu tenho muito o que fazer.

Blaise não se moveu. Olhou sério para Draco e então um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Ele virou para a porta, com uma virada de pescoço deu um ultima olhada em Draco, esse o olhou desconfiado e já estava pronto quando ele começou:

- Pa...

Draco voôu da cama e caiu encima do outro, derrubando-o no chão. Levantou-se e fechou a porta, olhou enraivecido para o outro antes de falar numa voz que era puro ódio:

- Vamos negociar.

Gina corria pelos corredores do castelo, já tinha passado da hora do toque de recolher, mas ela ainda estava fora de sua torre, na verdade estava bem perto agora, mais um corredor e ela chegaria... Infelizmente nessa hora a Lei de Murphy se fez presente e ela sentiu-se colidir com outro corpo.

- Olhe por onde anda. - ela falou passando a mão na cabeça onde tinha se chocado com a outra pessoa.

- Eu não tenho que andar por onde eu ando Weasley. - falou uma voz totalmente arrastada na sua frente.

- O que você faz aqui Malfoy?

- Eu pergunto o mesmo, mas eu tenho esse direito já que eu sou monitor.

- Eu estava indo para o meu dormitório.

- Sério? Eu não poderia ter chegado a essa conclusão sozinho. - falou em um tom irônico, mas sem dar chance para a ruiva responder, continuou. - O que eu quero saber é o que você esta fazendo fora do seu dormitório depois do toque de recolher.

- Eu não acho que isso lhe diz respeito Malfoy.

- Não? Ok, detenção na sala de poções amanhã à noite, e eu vou deixar registrado que você se negou a dar explicações.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar maligno e a saiu andando com passos rápidos para a torre da Grifinória.

Draco estava andando pelos corredores durante a sua ronda quando ouviu alguém correndo, olhou onde estava e viu que estava perto da entrada da torre da Grifinória, "Um leãozinho fora da cama", pensou parando exatamente onde o corredor fazia a curva, ouviu os passos se aproximarem e se preparou para a batida. Ouviu a pessoa resmungar alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo que viu quem era, cabelos vermelhos e longos, era a Weasley fêmea. Viu ela se levantar e falou alguma coisa, algo que ele nem precisava pensar pra responder, observou a garota.

- O que você faz aqui Malfoy? - que pergunta mais idiota, não é obvio que eu estou aqui pra ferrar com o leãozinho que sair da cama sem permissão no meio da noite?

- Eu pergunto o mesmo, mas eu tenho esse direito já que eu sou monitor. - "Uma resposta besta para uma pergunta besta", pensou descansado.

- Eu estava indo para o meu dormitório. - ela achava que ele era idiota? Era o que parecia.

- Sério? Eu não poderia ter chegado a essa conclusão sozinho. - falou despreocupado, mas ao perceber que ela falaria algo de volta falou de uma vez. - O que eu quero saber é o que você esta fazendo fora do seu dormitório depois do toque de recolher.

- Eu não acho que isso lhe diz respeito Malfoy. - ok, agora o jogo estava começando a ficar chato, decidiu acabar logo com tudo.

- Não? Ok, detenção na sala de Poções amanhã à noite, e eu vou deixar registrado que você se negou a dar explicações.

"Pra essa aí eu vou arranjar uma coisa bem ruim, ela que me aguarde", observou a garota caminhar apressada pelo corredor e não pode deixar de notar que ficava bonitinha quando estava brava.

Entrou no Salão Comunal e caminhou até uma poltrona desocupada na frente da lareira. Olhou para o lado e viu sua amiga adormecida, tirou um pergaminho das vestes e puxou o livro que estava aos pés da cadeira, escreveu umas palavras e apreciou o barulho que a pena fazia ao escrever no pergaminho, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade terminou seu trabalho de Poções, então juntou suas coisas e com movimento da varinha tudo sumiu da sua frente, caminhou até Ana e falou pra ela acordar numa voz calma que não passava de um sussurro. A garota não acordou, mas ficou num estado meio sonambulo e, com a ajuda de Gina, conseguiu chegar até sua cama, mas o seu estado meio acordado não foi o suficiente para permitir que ela colocasse os pijamas, por isso ficou dormindo de roupa. Gina tirou sua roupa e colocou uma camisola, deitou-se na cama e dormiu quase imediatamente, tinha sido um longo dia.

Estava sozinha no escuro, sentindo-se totalmente vulnerável, como ninguém gosta de se sentir, andou sem rumo até chegar em uma parede, sentou-se no chão e respirou fundo, foi quando ouviu. Seu corpo estremeceu imediatamente. A voz dele estava tão calma, parecia longe e perto, sentiu-se tonta com as palavras dele, ele falava sem parar, mas naquele mesmo tom de voz, sussurrava no seu ouvido, ela podia sentir a respiração dele, estava prestes a responder o que ele dizia com um sorriso quando tudo voltou a sua mente como num furacão. O lugar onde ela estava. Ela precisava achar a saída, mas a voz dele era tão doce... Não, ignore ele, continue, procure a saída, as palavras eram claras em sua mente, mas pareciam tão impossíveis. Ele não te ama! Claro que ama! Você tem que achar a saída! Pra que sair? Aqui é tão perfeito.

A mão dele envolvendo sua cintura, à parte que lhe dizia para resistir cada vez mais longe, ela começava a se entregar a ele quando ele virava um monstro, como aquele que assombra os sonhos, ela tentava correr, mas agora era muito tarde, tarde pra ela, muito tarde...

Gina acordou respirando pesado e molhada de suor, acendeu uma vela ao lado de sua cama com um movimento da varinha que estava segura em sua mão, como em todas as noites. Respirou fundo, feliz pela claridade da vela, aquele sonho voltava às vezes, e ela passava uma semana toda com medo de dormir e ele simplesmente sumia, mas então quando ela se sentia segura novamente, ele voltava e tomava conta de sua mente, de seu corpo. Sabia que agora não voltaria a dormir, mas permaneceu na cama, simplesmente pensando, pensou em seu estúpido medo do escuro, que ia e voltava conforme sua própria vontade, pensou nos seus namoros fracassados, pensou no dono daquela voz que a atormentava, e então, sem aviso, lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto, sentiu uma agonia no peito, uma tristeza que tomava conta dela...

Sentiu um peso a mais nos pés de sua cama e não precisou olhar pra saber quem estava ali.

- Tudo bem Gi? Você teve aquele sonho de novo?

- Ta tudo bem. - falou entre as lágrimas.

Ana engatinhou até a parte de cima da cama e abraçou Gina, deixando que ela chorasse tudo que precisava, passava as mãos pelos seus cachos de fogo de vez em quando, mas não falou nada, sabia que nenhuma palavra ajudaria. Ao sentir que ela parava de chorar olhou para ela e sorriu, um sorriso que foi retribuído, e aquele gesto valeu mais do que mil palavras para Gina, Ana, vendo que a amiga se acalmara foi para sua cama, deixando a vela acesa ao lado de Gina.

Gina acordou calma na outra manhã, viu que a vela ainda estava acesa, já que ela era encantada pra nunca queimar totalmente. Levantou da cama e viu que estava sozinha no quarto, olhou o relógio e viu que estava atrasada para a primeira aula, pensou um pouco, e lembrou que tinha Adivinhação no primeiro periodo, então foi se arrumar, pois o segundo era de Poções, e essa aula ela não poderia perder.

Draco acordou cedo, antes de todos os seus colegas, tomou banho, se vestiu e saiu de seu quarto. Caminhou calmamente até a sala de Poções, como fazia toda terça feira, já que segunda feira era o seu dia de fazer a ronda, para entregar o relatório da noite anterior para o Prof. Snape, que se encarregava de dar as detenções.

Gina avistou os alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória no fim do corredor das masmorras e correu até eles, não demorou muito tempo para achar, ou melhor, ser achada, por Ana que estava acompanhada de Luna Lovegood.

- Oi Gi. Tudo bem?

- Tudo, porque você não me acordou?

- Eu tentei, mas você tava dormindo tão pesado que eu não consegui, aí eu tive que ir pra aula.

- Nossa, normalmente eu tenho um sonho leve...

- Eu sei, mas hoje você tava dormindo muito pesado, parecia que tinha tomado uma poção do sono ou algo assim...

Naquele exato momento a porta se abriu e Gina viu Draco Malfoy saindo da sala de aula, só aí que lembrou da detenção, além de tudo ainda teria que cumprir detenção com o morcegão naquela noite. E tudo graças aquele loiro aguado, ela fuzilou ele com os olhos antes de entrar na sala de Poções.

A aula estava se arrastando mais do que normalmente, naquele dia eles estavam tendo uma aula puramente teórica, nada de caldeirões explodindo ou uma bronca por derramar um ácido na roupa do colega, naquele dia a aula era ficar sentada na sua cadeira enquanto o professor falava sobre uma poção que servia como escudo para algumas criaturas, que era muito usada por aurores, e que eles iriam preparar na próxima aula, Gina estava tentando prestar atenção, mas aquela não era uma matéria que realmente lhe interessasse, então estava falhando nas suas tentativas. Foi com um grande alívio que ela ouviu o professor falar que estava na hora da aula acabar, mas quando ia sair da sala de aula ouviu a voz de Snape falar atrás dela.

- Você fica Srta. Weasley.

Suspirou a caminhou até ele.

- Você fez o trabalho que eu mandei?

- Sim, senhor. - ela abriu a mochila e colocou um longo pergaminho nas mãos do professor.

- Muito bem, - falou ele com um ar decepcionado. - agora vamos falar sobre a sua detenção hoje a noite. O Sr. Malfoy me disse que viu a Srta. fora da cama ontem depois do toque de recolher, isso é verdade?

- Sim, senhor, mas...

- Sem "mas", porque você estava fora da cama?

- Eu tive que ir até a biblioteca para pegar uma coisa que eu tinha esquecido.

- O que você tinha esquecido?

- O meu trabalho de poções senhor, eu estava trabalhando nele na biblioteca, e aí eu esqueci ele lá.

- Você realmente espera que eu acredite?

- Essa é a verdade professor.

- Eu espero que sim. Menos trinta pontos para a Grifinória e esteja aqui às 20:00, entendido?

- Sim senhor.

Saiu da sala murmurando mil maldições, e pensando qual seria a pior, que faria com que ele sofresse mais, não conseguiu se decidir e deixou isso de lado, já estava atrasada para aula de Transfiguração.

O dia passou estranhamente rapido, como sempre acontece quando você quer que ele passe bem devagar, mas antes mesmo que ela visse, seu relógio marcava 20:00 e ela se dirigiu para as masmorras.

Chegando lá ela viu Snape sentado em sua mesa, ele nem levantou pra falar:

- Você esta atrasada.

Ela decidiu não responder, ouviu ele falando sobre o que ela tinha que fazer, tinha que cortar as pernas de pequenas rãs da Escócia, e então mergulhar elas em um líquido fedorento, e deixar as pernas lá dentro enquanto tirava de dentro das rãs tudo que poderia ser usado e guardava em pequenos potes. Não podia cometer nenhum erro no modo de cortar, pois se cometesse toda a rã estaria inutilizada e Snape não gostaria nada disso, por isso tomava muito cuidado, enquanto o professor a olhava com bastante atenção, parecia que torcia pra ela errar. Afinal, se ela errasse ele poderia gritar com ela e tirar mais pontos da Grifinória... Depois de algumas rãs ela já estava fazendo aquilo com mais facilidade, então o professor parou de ficar prestando tanta atenção no que ela fazia e foi fazer alguma coisa em sua mesa.

Cinco minutos depois uma coruja entrou na sala de aula e voôu até Snape. Ele leu com atenção e fez uma careta. Pegou dois pergaminhos, ele escreveu em um deles e mandou pela coruja que estava ali parada, aparentemente esperando por uma resposta, depois de escrever no outro ele caminhou até sua sala e de lá saiu uma coruja antes de ele aparecer com uma capa na mão e caminhar até ela.

- Eu não te mandei parar Weasley.

Ela, que estivera observando tudo nos ultimos minutos, voltou sua atenção para seu trabalho.

Snape parecia impaciente, foi então que alguem entrou na sala, Gina só levantou os olhos para ver Draco Malfoy entrando na sala.

N/A:E aí gente?Desculpe a demora mas eu tive uns problemas...O que acharam do novo capítulo?Espero que tenham gostado...Brigada a Ane Malfoy pela review e por tudo q tu tem feito por mim, bjux,e a Miaka-ELA também, ação D/G um pouco mais adiante, muita calma...

Reviews!Por favor eu to implorando!

Beijos e na outra vez não saiu mas me msn é mkf fafa hotmail. com sem os espaços

Até mais e COMENTEM!


	3. Um beijo irritante

O queixo da ruiva caiu na hora que ela viu aquele garoto entrando na sala, pelo que ela entendera Snape tinha que sair, e por um momento realmente acreditou que ele cancelaria sua detenção, mas agora tinha certeza que não. Pior que ter detenção com o Snape só ter detenção com Draco Malfoy.

Draco estava se arrumando para sair, tinha combinado com Pansy que a levaria para uma boate em Hogsmeade, não estava com um humor bom o suficiente para sair, mas agora sabia que não podia mais adiar. Pelo menos era o que ele achava quando uma coruja entrou voando pela janela de seu quarto. Caminhou até ela e desamarrou um bilhete de sua pata, a coruja então saiu voando, leu rapidamente e fez uma cara de desgosto, saiu do quarto e encontrou uma amiga de Pansy no Salão Comunal, disse pra ela avisar Pansy que eles teriam que sair outra noite, então saiu e foi em direção da sala de Poções, sabia que Snape só o chamava quando algo muito sério estava acontecendo. Ao chegar a sala de Poções espiou uma mesa onde alguém cumpria detenção, olhou para o professor e viu que ele usava uma capa e estava se aprontando para sair.

- Ainda bem que você chegou Draco. - falou Snape se aproximando e falando baixo.

- Você precisa da minha ajuda em que professor?

- Preciso que você supervisione a Srta. Weasley enquanto eu resolvo uns problemas.

- O que? Mas senhor... - Draco estava pasmo, ele não queria cuidar da Weasley, estaria perdendo seu precioso tempo...

- Você deu a detenção para ela Draco, agora você vai ter que aplicar.

- Tudo bem... - ele falou conformado. - Mas eu não me responsabilizo se ela estragar esses sapos...

- São rãs. E você pode dar outra detenção para ela, essas rãs são altamente perigosas, além de raras, não seria nada sensato deixar vocês aqui sozinhos com elas...

- Eu posso escolher a detenção dela? - falou Draco vendo mil possibilidades a sua frente.

- Pode, mas tem que ser algo que não quebre as regras do colégio, então mande ela limpar alguma coisa ou algo assim...

- Ok professor.

Snape fez um movimento com a varinha e todas as rãs desapareceram, junto com os instrumentos que a Weasley estava usando, depois disso ele saiu da sala sem dar uma palavra a nenhum dos dois.

Gina estava tentando fazer seu trabalho rápido para que aquela detenção acabasse logo e ela pudesse ir para sua torre, mas de repente tudo no que ela trabalhava desapareceu e ela só pode ver Snape saindo da sala, sem falar com ela ou com o Malfoy.

- Weasley, Weasley... Nos encontramos de novo...

- Infelizmente, eu adoraria passar toda minha vida sem nunca mais olhar na sua cara.

Draco olhou para ela com uma cara de falso ofendimento e fez um sinal para que ela o seguisse, ao mesmo tempo que saia da sala. Ela pensou seriamente na possibilidade de ir embora para a torre da Grifinória e não seguir aquele idiota, mas segundos depois de ter saido da sala ele deve ter percebido que ela não o seguia, pois ele já estava de volta a sala de Poções e a levava pelo braço ao lado dele, apesar dos protestos dela, ele era bem mais forte do que parecia.

Ele largou a garota ao chegar perto dos vestiarios no jardim, ela o encarava confusa e indignada, mas quem deveria estar indignado era ele, tinha feito um sinal para que ela o seguisse, se ela tivesse feito isso não precisaria ter trazido ela pelo braço, não estava com muita paciência, menos do que normalmente, e não tinha a minima vontade de desperdiçar palavras com aquele ser inferior.

Viu dentro dos olhos dela a raiva que ela sentia, mas tudo que fez foi esticar o braço mostrando a porta de uma sala ao lado dos vestiarios.

Gina não sabia explicar a raiva que sentia, na verdade aquilo não era mais raiva, era muito mais do que isso, era ódio! Entrou na sala tentando se controlar, sabia que se atacasse Malfoy, o que era sua vontade, ele provavelmente lhe daria mais detenções, além de levar ela até um professor que tiraria pontos de sua casa. Respirou fundo pela quinta vez e contou até dez.

- Qual a minha detenção Malfoy? - falou tentando não soar muito raivosa.

- Você tem que fazer a manutenção dessas vassouras. - ele abriu um armário com cerca de trinta vassouras e entregou para ela uma caixa com os produtos.

- Ok.

Ela respirou aliviada, era só isso? Ela não demoraria muito tempo, seria mais facil do que ela imaginava sair de perto daquela cria de comensal.

Draco sentou em uma cadeira enquanto observava a Weasley trabalhar, ela realmente sabia fazer aquilo, trabalhava quase tão bem quanto um elfo doméstico, talvez algum dia conseguisse um emprego por sua força de vontade, sorriu um pouco, observando melhor ela até que era bem bonitinha, não era a garota mais linda da escola, mas tinha alguma coisa... Ele não saberia dizer o que...

Em uma hora ela tinha acabado seu trabalho, então olhou para Malfoy que parecia mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Foi com muito prazer que ela cutucou ele trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

- Eu acabei Malfoy. - não pode deixar de sorrir, estava livre, e tinha sido extremamente facil.

- Em que mundo Weasley?

- Como é? Eu já arrumei todas essas vassouras.

- Sim, mas você ainda tem todas aquelas pra arrumar.

Só agora ela olhou para os lados, a sala estava cheia de armários iguais aquele onde estavam as vassouras que ela tinha recem terminado de arrumar.

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Claro que estou, por que eu brincaria com algo assim? - ele tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Ela olhou para ele indignada, ele não podia estar falando sério, devia ter uns dez armários, talvez mais! Ela não conseguiria terminar tudo em uma noite!

Fechou a cara e virou de costas para o garoto, pegou a caixa e se dirigiu a outro armário, a raiva de antes voltando.

Draco não conseguia tirar o sorriso da cara, agora ela estava realmente nervosa, viu que era a hora de começar o seu passatempo preferido: incomodar grifinórios. Caminhou até ela e observou seu trabalho.

- Você não limpou ali. - atravessou o braço na frente da ruiva para mostrar um lugar do cabo.

Ela não respondeu simplesmente passou o pano no lugar, mas Draco pode ver suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas. Percebendo que estava no caminho certo continuou observando a garota.

Ele estava pedindo, e ela estava prestes a atender o pedido dele, não conseguiria se conter por muito tempo, ia explodir!

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos tentando ignorar a voz dele, mas isso não pareceu ajudar, então abriu-os novamente. E não viu Malfoy, mas isso foi por um segundo, pois ele logo apareceu olhando por cima de seu ombro.

- Não, mesmo olhando daqui eu ainda posso ver a mancha, então você também pode ver.

Limpou a maldita mancha antes que tivesse um troço, então ele calou a boca, e ela agradeceu aos céus por isso, voltou ao trabalho, tentando ignorar a sensação de que estava sendo observada.

Sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira, aquela garota tinha um controle incrivel. Sabia que se fosse seu irmão já teria batido nele, mas tudo bem, daria um tempo para a garota, afinal ela tinha se mostrado uma adversária admirável. Não tirou os olhos dela nem por um minuto, pensando em qual seria seu próximo passo, incrivelmente não conseguiu pensar em nada, então ficou parado, simplesmente batendo seu pé no chão.

Passaram-se algumas horas e Draco estava começando a ficar cansado, tudo que tinha conseguido em suas várias tentativas de incomodar a Weasley foram vários olhares raivosos e isso não era o suficiente, olhou seu relógio pela primeira vez e se assustou, três horas da manhã? Não podia ser verdade. Mas pensando bem ele estava realmente cansado.

- Chega Weasley. - falou numa voz arrastada.

A garota olhou para ele com uma cara de felicidade, e ele não pode deixar a chance de acabar com a felicidade dela passar.

- Amanhã você termina isso.

- Amanhã?

- Sim, amanhã às sete horas, e não se atrase.

Ele saiu da sala sem falar mais nada.

Gina observou abismada o garoto sair da sala, podia sentir seu sangue correr mais rapido em suas veias e sua vontade de bater no Malfoy só aumentou. Respirou fundo pela centésima vez naquela noite e saiu ao encontro da brisa noturna, se encolheu dentro de suas roupas, o vento era cortante e ela tratou de correr para dentro do castelo.

Acordou bem disposta na manhã seguinte, as vezes se perguntava por que quando queria estar doente estava completamente saudavel, nem uma indisposição por ter dormido pouco, nada, simplesmente mais um dia. Se vestiu e saiu de seu dormitório junto com Sofia, uma garota adoravel que entrara na escola no ano anterior, conversaram animadamente até chegar no Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã.

O céu estava claro e o sol quente naquela manhã de quarta-feira, e o humor de Draco não poderia estar melhor, mesmo não tendo dormido muito. Não entendia muito bem seu bom humor, na verdade ninguém da Sonserina entendia, viram ele descer cedo e caminhar com um meio sorriso para fora do Salão Comunal. Na verdade seu humor só ficou ruim quando uma Pansy muito brava o parou logo depois da saida do Salão Comunal.

- Onde você foi ontem a noite?

- Do que lhe interessa?

- Do que me interessa? Me interessa saber porque você me deixou plantada esperando aqui! Só depois que eu estava pronta que me disseram que você tinha saido!

- O problema não é meu! Eu disse pra sua amiga te avisar, tive que fazer uma coisa para o Snape! Agora que você já acabou com a minha manhã me deixe em paz. - na verdade aquilo não fizera realmente muita diferença, ainda estava estranhamente feliz, mas odiava quando as pessoas o interrogavam, ele não devia explicações a ninguém! Então simplesmente não as dava.

Chegou no Salão Principal acompanhado, como sempre, por Crabbe e Goyle, sentou-se na mesa e começou a comer, depois de alguns minutos ouviu alguém se sentar ao seu lado, virou o rosto para ver quem era e deu de cara com Blaise.

- Bom dia Draco.

- Bom dia Blaise.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu com você?

- Porque? - ele olhou para sua roupa procurando uma grande mancha ou algo assim.

- Você respondeu ao meu bom dia!

- Me deixa Zabini.

- Este é o Draco que eu conheço! Bom, chega de te aborrecer por agora, e então quando você vai ter tempo pra treinar?

Draco pensou um pouco, tinha esquecido completamente que tinha combinado de treinar com Blaise naquela semana.

- Amanhã a partir das 15 horas...

- Ótimo.

Blaise se levantou e saiu do salão, acompanhado pelo olhar de várias garotas.

Gina observou com ódio um garoto loiro entrar no Salão Principal naquela linda manhã, e pensamentos assassinos passaram por sua mente. "Eu não acredito que vou perder mais uma noite com essa doninha albina!", esmagou um pequeno bolinho de chocolate que não tinha nada a ver com a história, e percebeu que estava muito estressada, na verdade várias pessoas perceberam, pelo menos as que viram o que acontecera com o pobre bolinho...

Saiu da mesa e foi em direção do banheiro feminino no primeiro andar, chegando lá lavou seu rosto com água fria e se olhou no espelho. Sorriu um sorriso fraco e com um movimento de varinha arrumou sua maquiagem. Saiu e caminhou calmamente até a sala de DCAT, chegando lá encontrou suas amigas e entrou na sala de aula milhões de vezes mais calma.

A noite chegou e logo ela se viu atrasada para sua detenção, torceu para que encontrasse Snape esperando por ela, mas ao chegar lá viu que quem a esperava era o Malfoy.

- Esta atrasada Weasley. - falou ele com sua habitual voz arrastada.

- Desculpe Malfoy. - falou ela com uma voz quase inaudivel.

Ele só fez um sinal para que ela entrasse e entrou logo atrás dela.

Mais uma vez ele entregou para ela aquela caixa e foi se sentar, enquanto ela trabalhava o mais rápido que podia, agora demorava menos para limpar cada vassoura, já que já tinha pegado o jeito. Sentia os olhos dele nas suas costas o tempo todo, aquilo a irritava mais do que quando ele realmente tentava irrita-la. Enfim, ele era irritante por natureza, a simples presença dele fazia com que ela se sentisse mal.

Já estavam calados a tempo demais para o gosto dele, apesar de gostar de silêncio aquilo já era demais, por isso se levantou e caminhou até onde ela estava. Sorriu quando provocou ela e ela mostrou alguma reação, isso já era um avanço, por isso continuou.

- Nossa! - exclamou ele fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele, era a primeira vez na noite que alterava a voz até chegar naquele tom, na verdade ele quase nunca usava esse tom. - Onde esta a minha educação? Eu nem perguntei como vai o seu namorado!

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou a prestar atenção no que estava fazendo, Draco continuava falando sobre seu suposto namoro, mas pareceu começar a parar quando ela não deu bola. Na verdade ela só ouvia algumas palavras do que ele dizia, mas ainda assim não gostava nada daquilo, odiava quando as pessoas faziam suposições sobre sua vida...

De repente não pode ouvir mais a voz dele e de alguma forma isso não a deixou aliviada, pois agora podia sentir os olhos dele sobre ela, sabia que ele estava sentado em uma cadeira atrás dela, a observando, e isso ela não odiava, era pior, ela sentia uma coisa estranha quando alguém a observava por muito tempo, pra ela isso era pior do que qualquer coisa.

Draco sentou-se pesadamente sobre uma cadeira e se pôs a observar a ruiva, ele pode ver ela enrigecer, pelo jeito o fato dele estar a observando era pior do que qualquer palavra que ele dizia, pois viu as orelhas dela ficarem vermelhas, o que era ridículo. Olhou ela devagar passando seus olhos por todo o seu corpo, ela estava sentada no chão e parecia incrivelmente desprotegida, incrivelmente inofensiva, o que ele tinha certeza ela não era. Depois de alguns minutos simplesmente contemplando a garota ele falou numa voz devagar.

- Sabe... - ela parou de trabalhar para ouvir o que ele ia dizer, aquele silencio a estava matando. - Até que o Potter não se deu tão mal...

Ela virou para encara-lo com uma cara confusa e nervosa e perguntou.

- O que?

- Você não é de se jogar fora.

Ela se levantou do chão como um trovão, ele, que já previa essa reação, foi tão rápido quanto ela e no momento que ela parou na frente dele ele já estava de pé.

- Não fale assim sobre mim! - suas orelhas agora estavam mais vermelhas que seus cabelos, se é que isso é possível.

- Assim como Weasley? - ele deu um passo para frente se aproximando dela.

- Assim desse jeito que você falou!

- Por que não? Você não gosta de elogios? - agora os rostos deles quase se encostavam e ele não sabia por que, mas gostava daquilo.

- Eu não tenho nada contra elogios, mas o que sai da sua boca suja não é nada disso Malfoy.

- Como você sabe que a minha boca é suja Weasel?

Ela olhou fundo naqueles olhos cinzas e viu que ele se divertia com a situação, só então percebeu como estavam próximos, achou aquilo muito estranho, sentia como se pudesse perder o controle ou algo assim, então simplesmente virou de costas e ia voltar ao seu trabalho quando sentiu os dedos frios de Draco segurando seu pulso, virou e ia falar alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo, ele se aproximou rapidamente e a beijou.

Gina sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus e por algum motivo não fez nada para impedi-lo, na verdade até correspondeu. A boca dele tinha um gosto bom, diferente, não era doce, não saberia explicar, era simplesmente diferente, um diferente muito bom... Perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo, parecia que os segundos que antes se arrastavam agora estavam voando, por isso o beijo acabou cedo demais, ao menos na opinião dela. Olhou para frente e deu de cara com um Draco que parecia confuso, mas que não abandonava sua pose superior, ficou parada olhando para ele, sabia que pareceria boba, mas simplesmente não conseguia se mexer. Só então pareceu compreender tudo o que acontecera, havia beijado Draco Malfoy, e não se sentia mal por isso na verdade queria beija-lo de novo, ficou nervosa por isso, por ele a ter beijado e por ela ter correspondido, mas principalmente por ter gostado.

Uma raiva de si mesma e do loiro na sua frente foi crescendo e ela nem pode pensar muito, quando viu sua mão já voara para o rosto dele e se ouvia um barulho seco.

- Enlouqueceu Weasel? - pediu o garoto colocando a mão onde ela tinha batido.

- Nunca mais volte a encostar em mim!- ela saiu da sala batendo os pés e deixando um Draco totalmente confuso para trás.

Saiu com passos largos da sala e só olhou o relógio quando estava perto das portas do castelo, já eram quase onze horas, não tinha conseguido limpar todas as vassouras, mas não voltaria a ficar sozinha na mesma sala que o Malfoy nem que a pagassem.

Draco observou ela sair pela porta estático. Piscou algumas vezes e pensou no que tinha acabado de fazer, tinha beijado uma Weasley! O que será que estava acontecendo com ele? Colocou a mão na testa para verificar se não estava com febre, sua temperatura estava normal, para seu desespero. Sentou pesadamente na mesma cadeira onde passara grande parte da noite, e de onde não devia ter se levantado. Olhou ao redor e com um movimento de varinha fez com que todas as vassouras voltassem para seus lugares. Levantou-se devagar e caminhou para fora, sentiu o vento frio cortar sua pele e um arrepio subiu por sua espinha.

Acordou na quinta feira com seu mau humor matinal de volta, mas naquela manhã seu mau humor tinha nome: Ginevra Weasley. Seu humor estava completamente relacionado com o fato de ter sonhado com a ruiva durante toda a noite! Por que tinha sonhado com ela? Ele não tinha idéia, tudo o que sabia era que aquilo definitivamente não era bom, onde já se viu, um Malfoy sonhar durante uma noite inteira com uma Weasley?

Chegou no Salão Principal e olhou para a mesa da Grifinória procurando por ela, viu que estava sentada junto de uma garota bem bonitinha, mas por algum motivo essa garota não lhe chamou a atenção, só via a ruiva, só pensava na ruiva. Mas porque?

Deixou aqueles assuntos de lado enquanto pensava no que tinha para fazer durante o dia, tinha aulas e depois tinha que treinar com o besta do Zabini, onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara aquilo? Naquele momento Pansy sentou no seu lado e começou a falar no seu ouvido e passar a mão no seu cabelo, ele tirou a mão dela de lá e se levantou da mesa saindo do Salão Principal acompanhado por um par de olhos castanhos.

Gina estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória, acordara no mundo das nuvens, não conseguia se concentrar em nada, só pensava num loiro irritante que beijava como um Deus, não que ela já tivesse sido beijada por um Deus, mas de qualquer forma...

Tentou pela décima vez parar de pensar no gosto da boca dele, ou no toque frio dos dedos dele na sua pele, mas tudo parecia em vão, ela simplesmente não parava de pensar nele... Como isso era possível? Ela era uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy! Não fazia sentido! Porque ela não conseguia esquecer aquele beijo? Comeu um bolinho de baunilha e observou a porta de entrada, e foi então que viu ele entrar, com toda sua pose e seus guarda costas, e por um segundo ele olhou para ela e ela pode constatar que ele não estava no seu melhor dia, mas conseguiu olha-lo só por um momento pois Ana chamou sua atenção para o mundo real.

- Alow! Você ta ai Gina?

- Tou sim, acordei meio avoada hoje...

- Eu percebi, eu perguntei como foi a detenção ontem, vi que você chegou tarde.

- Horrível, mas graças a Merlin acabou.

- É, o que aconteceu?

Gina ficou olhando Draco sair do salão por alguns segundos antes de dizer.

- Como assim? Na detenção?

- Não! O que aconteceu que te deixou assim, no mundo da lua...

- Nada, agora vamos, não quero me atrasar para aula.

As duas foram para a aula, Gina de volta ao mundo da fantasia.

Draco andava despreocupado pelos corredores, tinha terminado sua ultima aula do dia e tinha ido devolver um livro na biblioteca, não tinha conseguido prestar muita atenção na aula naquele dia, tudo por causa daquela maldita ruiva. Por que a tinha beijado? Não sabia, mas simplesmente não conseguira se conter... Perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos, além de ser ruiva, pobre e uma Weasley a garota tinha se atrasado na noite anterior, e isso ele odiava mais do que tudo, já que ele nunca se atrasava. Seu pai dizia que era coisa de sangue, Malfoys eram conhecidos por sua pontualidade, não chegavam nem antes nem depois, sempre exatamente na hora, e não tinham tolerancia nenhuma com quem se atrasava. Na verdade era mais uma das maldiçoes que a família Malfoy carregava que os fazia ser tão pontuais, ter somente filhos homens, serem loiros e estranhamente parecidos, seus olhos eram na realidade azuis, adquiriram a cor acizentada por terem a capacidade de ver as maldições milenares que carregam. Estava feliz por ter se livrado pelo menos de uma maldição, seu pai dizia que era porque ela tinha sido lançada diretamente para ele, mas, mesmo assim estava feliz. Seu pai ia dormir todos os dias a mesma hora, e acordava toda manhã numa hora em que nem o sol se levantou, isso ele não gostaria de ter que aguentar. Voltou a prestar atenção no caminho que estava seguindo e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que estava na frente do campo de Quadribol.

"É claro seu idiota, você vai treinar com o Zabini." entrou no vestiario e não encontrou o garoto, trocou de roupa e esperou o outro, que ia trazer sua vassoura. Depois de cinco minutos Blaise chegou, e com ele outras quatro pessoas. Draco ficou perdido, achava que eles iam treinar só eles, mas então lembrou que Blaise tinha falado algo sobre chamar mais gente para um treino como o do time... Sairam todos juntos do vestiarios e Draco foi o primeiro a subir na vassoura e dar um impulso. Sentiu o vento nos seus cabelos e respirou fundo, adorava aquela sensação, até mais do que adorava o Quadribol. Começaram a treinar num ritmo preguiçoso, Draco descobriu que treinaria como artilheiro, já que não tinham encontrado três pessoas que quisessem treinar e fossem artilheiros, e como todos sabiam que o Potter seria o apanhador de Hogwarts, apesar de não admitirem em voz alta, eles não precisavam de um apanhador. Passavam a goles de uma mão para outra, mas a qualidade do campo se resumia a dois jogadores: Blaise Zabini, que era realmente um bom goleiro e Draco Malfoy, que, surpreendentemente, se mostrara um ótimo artilheiro... Agora que já estavam mais que aquecidos eles começaram a jogar, soltaram os balaços, um pouco receosos devido aos batedores, então todos ficavam atentos para não serem acertados na cabeça com muita força ou algo assim. Smethwyck, uma garota pequena que devia estar no quarto ano jogou a goles totalmente torta para Draco, que agarrou ela, desviou de um balaço e fez um gol.

- Não é possível, porque você nunca jogou como artilheiro para a Sonserina? - pediu Blaise depois de recuperar a goles que passara diretamente pelo aro direito.

- Eu não vejo graça em ser artilheiro, ser artilheiro é algo tão comum, não é a mesma coisa que ser um apanhador, que decide o jogo... - falou ele pegando a bola que Blaise jogava para ele e jogando para o outro lado do campo onde um garoto estava distraido, acertando sua cabeça. - Isso!

- As vezes você deve fazer o que você tem talento, e você realmente tem talento pra isso, e não acerte seus companheiros de equipe...Mesmo que isso seja outra prova que você é bom...

- Quanto tempo eu ainda tenho que aguentar Zabini?

- Meia hora. - falou ele olhando seu relógio de pulso. - Vamos voltar a jogar.

Depois de meia hora todos desceram das vassouras e caminhavam de volta para os vestiarios quando uma mão segurou o braço de Draco e falou:

- Espere um segundo Sr Malfoy.

N/A:E aí?O que acharam?Um pouco de ação D/G, antes do que eu pretendia mas tudo bem...

Queria agradecer a Biazinha e a Anita Joyce Belice pelas reviews, muito obrigada mesmo.E a Ane Malfoy, minha grande amiga!

Beijos e até mais


	4. 25 de setembro a meia noite

Draco virou a cabeça para ver quem o segurava e deu de cara com uma Madame Hooch muito sorridente. Olhou confuso para ela e perguntou:

- Em que posso ajuda-la?

- Bom Sr Malfoy, - falou ela enquanto soltava o braço dele. - me responda uma pergunta, você vai fazer testes para o time de Hogwarts?

Ele se espantou um pouco e por isso demorou alguns segundos para falar, sua voz saiu exageradamente arrastada.

- Não. - ela pareceu ficar um pouco decepcionada então ele continuou. - Eu ia, mas decidi que meu ano já está muito ocupado sem mais isso para tomar meu tempo.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos e parecia pensar então voltou a falar com uma voz calma e hesitante.

- Sabe o que eu acho? - ele fez não com a cabeça. - Eu acho que você deveria fazer um teste para artilheiro, eu os estava observando enquanto treinavam, você é muito bom, sabia disso?

Ele ficou olhando para ela meio espantado com o que ela falara, mas não respondeu a pergunta dela, pois concluiu que era uma pergunta retórica. Acertou em cheio, pois logo ela voltou a falar.

- Então, por esse motivo, eu peço que você pense seriamente em fazer o teste, suas chances são ótimas...

- Eu vou pensar, não se preocupe. - falou e virou as costas indo em direção ao vestiário seguido por Zabini, que tinha ouvido toda a conversa.

No momento em que entraram no vestiário Zabini falou.

- Você vai fazer o teste, não vai?

- Não, já disse que a posição de artilheiro não me interessa, e como o Potter já tem a sua posição quase garantida, eu não vou fazer teste nenhum.

- Mas ela disse que você é muito bom! E a opinião dela é quase decisiva na escolha dos jogadores. Isso quer dizer que você está no time! Tudo o que você tem que fazer é aparecer para o teste e fazer exatamente o que você fez hoje.

- Eu não vou fazer a porcaria do teste Zabini! Agora me deixe!

Dez minutos depois eles saiam do vestiário em silêncio.

Se em algum momento a escola estivera eufórica, não era nada se comparado ao que acontecia agora. Os professores distribuiam detenções como nunca, mas isso não adiantava, ninguém parecia se importar. Era quarta feira da semana dos testes, a escola parara para assistir aos testes, e todos comentavam as atuações de suas apostas. Sim, aquele evento se tornara algo incrivelmente lucrativo! Todos estavam interessados em apostar, amigos viravam inimigos e namorados gritavam um com o outro no meio do corredor muito mais freqüentemente do que antes, algo muito estranho, mas a escola estava em chamas, e nada podia ser feito para acabar com aquilo.

Felizmente no meio dos insanos ainda existiam pessoas sãs, assim como um garoto loiro que observava tudo aquilo com uma cara indignada.

- Por que as pessoas agem assim? - perguntou para si, sem perceber que falara em voz alta, pior foi quando responderam.

- Eles só estão emocionados por causa da proximidade do evento Sr. Malfoy, em poucos dias tudo volta ao normal.

Ele se virou e deu de cara com o rosto bondoso do diretor.

- Sim diretor, mas mesmo assim eu não vejo motivo para tanta exitação, não é nada de mais.

- Talvez para você não seja, jovem Malfoy, mas para eles esse evento significa muito, principalmente para quem quer entrar no time.

- É, eu vi como o Blaise esta agindo, não tão esquisito quanto eles - ele apontou um grupo de Lufos que cochichavam exitados e as vezes soltavam gritinhos. -, mas bem esquisito.

O diretor sorriu e se aproximou um pouco mais do garoto, que, por instinto, deu um passo para trás.

- Eu preciso falar com você. - ele falou numa voz que não passava de um sussurro.

- Claro professor, pode falar.

- Não aqui, venha comigo, sim?

Eles andaram até o escritório do diretor, ele disse a senha e os dois foram levados pelas escadas. Depois de sentar em sua mesa e apontar uma cadeira para que o garoto se sentasse o diretor começou.

- Eu te chamei aqui pois imaginei que o senhor não iria querer conversar sobre isso na frente de todos. - o garoto se encolheu um pouco na cadeira, involuntariamente.

- Falar sobre o que professor? - ele apertou os dentes uns contra os outros já imaginando o que viria depois.

- Sobre seu pai. - o garoto estava pronto quando recebeu a facada, mas isso não fez a dor diminuir, na verdade a cara de quase pena do diretor e o medo que ele parecia ter de falar sobre isso doeu mais do que o próprio assunto. - Eu sei que não é o melhor assunto...

- Não se preocupe com isso, só fale o que tem que falar. - ele interrompeu o diretor falando um pouco mais aspero que pretendia, logo baixou os olhos arrependido, querendo ou não aquele ainda era o diretor da escola, e, naquele lugar, era superior a ele.

- Tudo bem senhor Malfoy, seu pai me mandou uma carta pedindo que eu permitisse que o senhor lhe fizesse uma visita em Azkaban, eu mandei uma coruja para ele dizendo que permitia contanto que você quisesse. E então, o senhor quer?

Draco pensou por alguns momentos, sempre vira seu pai como alguém superior, e desde que ele fora preso gostava de enganar a si mesmo dizendo que ele estava viajando ou algo assim, mesmo sabendo que era mentira, era a unica maneira de não abalar as certezas de sua vida. Certeza de que seu pai seguira o caminho certo, certeza que ele queria servir ao Lord, certeza que aquele era o seu futuro. E agora teria que encarar seu pai de frente na cadeia, encarar a realidade nua e crua. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou parado sem falar nada, mas quando falou transmitia mais certeza do que realmente sentia.

- Eu quero.

Dumbledore olhou para ele por alguns segundos examinando-o e por fim disse:

- Me encontre aqui amanhã ás quinze horas, eu irei com você.

Não sabia porque, mas ao saber que o diretor estaria com ele tudo pareceu se acalmar. Não parecia mais tão aterrorizante.

Na manhã seguinte Draco acordou muito cedo, só de pensar que ia ver seu pai a tarde seu estômago se revoltava. Evitara aquele encontro por todo o tempo possível, mas naquele dia ele iria finalmente acontecer, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha deixando uma sensação estranha em seu corpo.

Não comeu nada no café da manhã e seguiu direto para as aulas. Não prestou muita atenção a matéria, sua mente travava uma batalha, uma parte dele queria que a tarde chegasse logo, para que tudo acabasse logo. Já a outra parte queria que a hora nunca chegasse, pois não se sentia preparado para isso.

Querendo ou não o tempo passou e a hora chegou. Exatamente às quinze horas ele estava na frente do escritório do diretor.

- Entre Sr. Malfoy.

O garoto entrou na sala e encontrou Dumbledore mexendo em alguns papéis, ele levantou os olhos e sorriu para ele.

- Sempre pontual. - ele observou ele por alguns segundos e então falou. - Nós vamos para Azkaban com uma chave de portal, você já viajou de chave de portal Sr. Malfoy?

- Sim. - isso foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer, pois se falasse mais alguma coisa sabia que vomitaria tudo o que tinha comido, mesmo que fosse muito pouco.

O diretor colocou um vaso de flores encima da mesa e Draco caminhou até perto dele tocando-o. Em segundos sentiu como se um gancho puxasse seu umbigo.

Caiu de pé em um lugar que ele não conhecia. Observou a sua frente um lago, e sobre ele uma neblina densa que fazia com que ele não conseguisse enxergar mais do que um metro a frente. Olhou para o lado e deu de cara com o diretor que encarava o lago sério, mesmo que Draco quisesse seria impossível saber o que ele pensava, parecia distante, mas ao mesmo tempo alerta. Foi tirado de seus devaneios por uma movimentação na água. Olhou da margem para o diretor, que parecia muito tranqüilo, e de novo para a margem. Em uma questão de segundos um barco apareceu ali, só o barco, não tinha ninguém dentro dele.

- Entre Draco. - falou o diretor com uma voz bondosa.

- É o barco que nos leva a Azkaban?

- Sim.

- Por que não tem ninguém conduzindo ele? - falou olhando receoso para o barco.

- A verdade Sr. Malfoy, é que ninguém sabe exatamente onde fica Azkaban. - Draco olhou com uma cara desconfiada para ele. - Quem a construiu enfeitiçou uma frota de barcos para que se pudesse chegar lá. Com o tempo é claro que o ministério arranjou outras formas de chegar lá, mas até hoje ninguém conseguiu dizer exatamente onde fica a ilha... Por isso os visitantes ainda viajam nos mesmos barcos.

- Ah... Interessante.

Os dois entraram no barco encantado e ele voltou a se mexer. Draco encolheu-se dentro das vestes no momento em que adentraram a neblina, o frio era tanto que mesmo com toda a roupa ele sentia como se estivesse com uma camiseta e uma bermuda. Depois de alguns minutos ele começou a sentir algo diferente, algo muito parecido com o que sentia quando os dementadores se aproximavam, mas mais fraco. Navegavam devagar o que só piorava tudo, de vez em quando ele olhava para o diretor que não parecia estar afetado por tudo aquilo, então se perguntou como? Era impossível que ele não estivesse sentindo, ainda assim ele parecia estar num mundo a parte...

Depois de dez minutos eles chegaram. O garoto observou a imponente fortaleza de pedra que parecia brotar do chão e novamente sentiu aquela coisa esquisita. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou parado, mas só voltou a si quando ouviu seu nome.

- Draco? Você esta bem?

- Estou diretor, estou. - ele limpou o suor de sua testa. Suava frio e aquela sensação não o abandonava, de repente tudo o que queria era voltar para a escola.

- Ótimo. Vamos entrar?

Seguiram para dentro com passos lentos. A cada passo ficava mais claro para Draco que ele queria ir embora, ele sentia que se ficasse ali muito tempo não saberia o que fazer, ficaria louco. Ouviu um grito e olhou, se virou bruscamente para a esquerda, mas não viu nada além de uma porta de ferro muito grande. Chegou mais perto do diretor e continuou seu caminho. Caminharam por alguns corredores sendo guiados por uma auror que não parecia muito feliz em estar ali, e logo chegaram em uma porta de madeira que parecia tão pesada que era impossível de mexer, óbvio que isso era só impressão. O auror entrou pela porta e os dois esperaram, depois de cinco minutos ele saiu e os conduziu até uma sala onde um homem mexia em alguns papéis.

- Boa tarde Dumbledore, que bom ve-lo novamente!

- Fico feliz em ve-lo também Fudge, como esta seu irmão?

- Muito bem, atolado até o pescoço com as tarefas do ministério, mas bem.

- Que bom. Eu trouxe o jovem Sr. Malfoy para visitar seu pai, mandei uma coruja agendando o horário.

O homem olhou pela primeira vez para Draco e tinha uma expressão indecifravel no rosto, parecia surpreso quando falou.

- Claro, vou verificar. O Sr Malfoy normalmente só recebe visitas de sua esposa e advogado...

Draco engoliu em seco, parecia que o homem o estava acusando de algo, na verdade a mãe dele nunca permitira que ele visitasse seu pai na cadeia, e ela mesma só fazia isso muito de vez em quando.

- Esta aqui sim... Sr. Malfoy por favor me acompanhe. Espere aqui Dumbledore, volto em um minuto.

Draco caminhou junto com o presidente de Azkaban até uma sala vazia a não ser por um armário e então ele falou para o garoto.

- Por favor tire todas as jóias e a varinha e ponha nessa caixa. Depois siga aquele homem que ele te levara até a sala de visitas.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, tirou a varinha de suas vestes por primeiro, então tirou sua corrente e seu anel, hesitou um pouco antes de tirar sua pulseira, mas por fim o fez. O auror revistou-o e depois eles seguiram até uma sala mais afastada, aparentemente a unica sala clara de todo o prédio. Estava sentado a alguns minutos quando ouviu um barulho na porta e então levantou-se rapidamente.

Observou seu pai entrar na sala ao mesmo tempo em que abriam suas algemas. Analisou ele por alguns momentos, ao mesmo tempo que sabia que estava sendo analisado. Seu pai não perdera sua pose, e mesmo nas roupas cinzas da prisão parecia superior. Aquele lugar não parecia fazer mal para ele, na verdade se Draco visse ele chegando em casa com aquela aparencia diria que ele estava voltando de uma viagem, e não da cadeia.

- Não me cumprimenta? Cade a educação que eu te dei?

- Desculpe-me. Olá pai, como vai?

- Muito bem, não tenho muito do que reclamar, e você?

- Muito bem.

- E sua mãe?

- Bem, não muito feliz, mas bem.

- É, ela estava assim quando veio me visitar da ultima vez. - algo em seu semblante mudou, como se ele sofresse, mas foi só por um momento. - Porque você não veio antes visitar seu pai? - sua voz tinha um tom de reprovação, mas não de ressentimento.

- Eu estive ocupado, e mamãe também não permitiu que eu viesse durante as férias.

- Ocupado com o que?

- Muitas coisas, não sei se o senhor ficou sabendo, mas havera um torneio de quadribol na escola, um torneio entre Hogwarts, Durmstrang e Beauxbatons.

- Eu ouvi algo sobre isso sim, mas no que isso te ocupa?

- Acontece que a maioria dos alunos estão totalmente emocionados com isso, então ficam correndo e gritando, e eu como monitor vivo atras deles dando detenções e escrevendo relatórios para entregar para o Snape para que ele tire pontos das casas. - um sorriso brotou no canto de sua boca sem que ele pudesse impedir, aquilo estava sendo sua diversão durante praticamente todo o ano. Distraiu-se então pensando nas detenções e seu pensamento voou para uma garota ruiva e uma detenção em uma noite fria... Afastou aquilo da mente antes que seu pai percebesse, então aquela sensação voltou.

Draco olhou para o lado e deixou transparecer o quanto lhe desagradava aquele lugar. Não sabia como seu pai podia não se sentir mal ali.

- Vejo que você não gosta daqui, diria mais, que você não suporta ficar aqui, certo?

- É, estava me perguntando como você agüenta. Mesmo sem os dementadores esse lugar é terrivel... Parece que um pedaço deles ficou aqui.

- Eu agüento simplesmente por ser superior a tudo isso, vejo que você não aprendeu nada do que eu tentei lhe ensinar durante toda sua vida.

- Como assim? - não entendera o que o pai quisera dizer, mas sabia que ele não estava feliz, não pelo seu rosto, mas por sua voz, que se alterava, muito pouco, quando ele ficava assim. Só ouvidos treinados como os dele captariam tal tom de seu pai.

- Você deve se manter impassivel, não importa o que você esta sentindo, - ele sorriu fracamente. - deixar as pessoas saberem suas fraquezas é meio caminho para a derrota.

- Ah.

- Ah? Você deve levar isso realmente a sério meu filho, pode ser importante na sua vida. Não deixe que as pessoas, mesmo seus aliados, conheçam suas fraquesas. Elas podem ser usadas contra você a qualquer hora.

No lado de fora da porta um homem gritou: "Cinco minutos".

- Nosso tempo já esta acabando, tão pouco tempo pra passar com a família...

- É, muito pouco tempo.

- Eu não consegui te dizer tudo que eu queria... mas eu já imaginava isso. - ele colocou a mão direita no bolso da roupa e tirou um envelope, entregou-o a Draco e disse. - Aqui esta tudo que você precisa saber.

Neste momento o auror entrou na sala e levou seu pai, deixando um Draco bastante confuso para tras. O garoto foi levado de volta para a sala onde deixara suas coisas e depois para a sala do irmão do ministro, mas nem por um só segundo deixou de pensar na carta de seu pai. E foi isso que fez também durante todo o percurso de volta para a escola. Não entendia o que seu pai quisera dizer com "Aqui esta tudo que você precisa saber". O que ele tinha que saber, sobre o que? Aquelas perguntas não paravam de aparecer na sua mente. Sabia que não poderia ser nenhum plano ou algo perigoso, pois tinha certeza que nada saia ou entrava no presidio sem ser verificado, e isso o tranquilizava bastante.

Ao chegar no colégio foi para seu quarto correndo e abriu a carta. Leu tão rápido quanto podia, mas devagar o suficiente para entender. Aquela carta era uma carta normal, onde ele dizia que sentia falta de casa, do convivio com a família, das longas conversas nas tardes de domingo... Completamente normal, bom, não tão normal já que seu pai nunca escrevia coisas assim, mas nada perigoso. Já ia abandonar a carta quando notou algo estranho, a assinatura de seu pai, estava em vermelho. Chegou mais perto e tremeu ao perceber do que se tratava, era sangue. Afastou-se bruscamente da carta. Seu pai só podia estar louco! Assinar uma carta usando o próprio sangue como tinta... Parou por um momento, já tinha visto algo assim, mas onde? Não conseguia se lembrar. Caminhou até sua mala e começou a procurar algo que o ajudasse a se lembrar, agora tinha que descobrir onde vira aquilo, suas suspeitas tinham se tornado realidade, seu pai queria que ele fizesse alguma coisa. E ele precisava descobrir como ter acesso ao verdadeiro conteudo daquela carta.

Passou o resto da tarde na biblioteca, procurando por algo que ele nem sabia o que era. Chamou mais atenção que pretendia já que fora três ou quatro estudantes, todo o resto da escola estava nos jardins assistindo aos testes para o time.

A noite chegou e ele ainda não se lembrara onde tinha visto algo parecido com aquilo, por mais que tentasse se concentrar simplesmente não conseguia. Foi a uma da manhã que, depois de muito tentar, ele conseguiu se lembrar de como fazer aquilo. Não era algo agradavel, ele tinha certeza disso. O verdadeiro conteudo daquela carta só poderia ser lido por uma Malfoy de sangue, ou seja ele. Mas a parte ruim é que ele tinha que assinar seu nome ao lado do nome do pai, com o seu sangue. Tinha lido sobre isso a algum tempo e desde aquela época não achava uma idéia muito agradavel, mas sabia que o pai escolhera esse modo de lhe passar as informações pois, além de não precisar de uma varinha para fazer o feitiço, era um modo completamente seguro. Resolveu deixar a seção de tortura para o dia seguinte e foi para cama menos relaxado que achou que iria quando descobrisse a verdade.

Acordou cedo na outra manhã, e a primeira coisa que fez foi verificar se a carta continuava no lugar onde ele a colocara. Depois tomou um banho e foi tomar seu café, deixando sua tarefa para a tarde quando, mais uma vez, todos os alunos estariam nos jardins.

No começo da tarde ele se encontrava mais uma vez encarando aquele pergaminho, mas agora sua expressão era de apreensão e não de duvida. Pegou um punhal que tinha sempre ao lado da cama e pousou-o na mão esquerda, iria ser rápido, tinha que se cortar deixar um pouco de sangue cair em um tinteiro vazio e depois fazer um feitiço para cicatrizar, simples. Passaram-se alguns minutos enquanto ele olhava para sua mão, para o punhal e então para a folha, nada parecia adiantar, ele não tinha coragem. Largou o punhal encima das cobertas e levantou-se, caminhando até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e por um momento pode ver a cara de desapontamento e raiva de Lucio por ele não ter feito o que lhe fora mandado, pode até sentir novamente.

FLASHBACK

Draco estava sentado em seu quarto na mansão Malfoy parecendo muito mais palido do que normalmente e encarando a porta como se esperando por algo acontecer, então ouviu sua porta sendo chutada e caindo no chão ao mesmo tempo que seu pai entrava no quarto.

- Quais eram as instruções?

- Desculpe pai!

- Desculpe? Você poderia ter posto tudo a perder! Eu achei que tinha te ensinado melhor Draco!

- Eu tentei pai, eu juro! Mas eu não consegui!

- Não conseguiu? Como você não conseguiu, suas instruções eram tirar a informação dele e mata-lo, mas por alguma razão ele ainda esta vivo! Porque Draco?

- Eu estava tentando tirar a informação dele, mas chegaram algumas pessoas!

- Deveria ter sido mais rápido! - Lucio tirou a varinha de suas vestes.

- Não Lucio! - falou Narcisa que entrava agora no quarto. - Ele é seu filho!

- Eu não mereço um filho como esse, um filho que não consegue fazer nem um pequeno serviço para o Lord. É sua culpa! - agora ele olhava para ela. - Você mimou ele demais!

- Não fale besteiras Lucio. Vamos descer e conversar como pessoas civilizadas que somos.

Ele olhou para Draco com ódio, e o garoto sentiu um aperto no coração. Viu sua mãe começar a sair do quarto quando seu pai falou.

- Crucio.

E então ele sentiu como se mil facas entrassem no seu corpo, enquanto ouviu a voz de seu pai dizer.

- Com os cumprimentos do Lord das Trevas.

Poucos segundos depois ele caiu inconsciente.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Colocou a mão na barriga e depois lavou o rosto antes de se decidir, tinha que fazer aquilo. Caminhou até sua cama e pegou o punhal, já deixando a varinha pronta para fechar o ferimento. Respirou fundo e começou:

- 1, 2... 3

Afundou a faca na palma de sua mão e ela começou a sangrar imediatamente, ele sentiu a dor e virou a mão para que o sangue escorresse para o lugar certo. Menos de um minuto depois ele falava o feitiço e o corte desaparecia, assim como sua dor. "Não foi tão ruim, vamos ver o que vem agora."

Pegou uma pena e mergulhou no tinteiro com seu sangue, escreveu Draco Lucio Malfoy e imediatamente todas as letras começaram a mudar de lugar, logo formando um novo texto. Ele respirou fundo antes de começar a ler.

_Draco_

_Vejo que estava certo ao supor que sua memória continuava boa, afinal se não se lembrasse das aulas que tinha quando era mais novo não teria conseguido ler essa carta, como você deve ter percebido esse feitiço não esta em lugar nenhum, não esta escrito em livros ou pergaminhos, a muito tempo foi banido por ser considerado muito perigoso._

_Mas como você deve imaginar eu não tive todo o trabalho para fazer essa magia simplesmente para te testar, eu preciso de você, o Lord precisa de você. É uma missão complicada, mas sem riscos, a não ser que você não consiga cumpri-la, é obvio._

_Para cumprir sua missão você não tera que deixar os terrenos de Hogwarts, mas você tera que agir sozinho._

_No dia 25 de Setembro você deve sair do castelo ás 11:30 e caminhar em direção a Floresta Proibida. Va até a cabana do guarda caça sem ser visto. Caminhe pela plantação dele sem deixar marcas sempre em linha reta. Ao chegar a orla da floresta procure uma árvore que tem uma flor azul com miolo vermelho, pare ali. Caminhe cinco passos para dentro da floresta e vire a direita no primeiro arbusto, então ande dez passos em linha reta e vire a esquerda. Caminhe até chegar em uma clareira. No meio dessa clareira deve haver um circulo de flores, com o meio vazio. Exatamente a meia noite no meio dessas flores ira aparecer uma nova flor, no momento em que ela aparecer você deve arranca-la e pensar em mim, sim, pense nessa flor em minhas mãos. Quando você fizer isso algo estranho ira acontecer, a escuridão vai tomar conta do mundo, por um minuto._

_Essa flor só nasce uma vez a cada dez anos, por isso não falhe. Não se esqueça, você não pode ser visto por ninguém. Siga essas instruções com precisão e eu garanto que você tera sucesso na missão._

_Essa carta deve ser destruida e seu conteudo memorizado, se cair em mãos erradas você não será o unico a se encrencar._

_Não falhe, Lucio Malfoy_

Draco piscou duas ou tres vezes, então era isso, tinha que entrar na Floresta Proibida e roubar uma flor. Que coisa mais absurda, porque ele tinha que roubar uma flor? Porque ele tinha aceitado ir ver seu pai? Tudo seria mais facil se ele simplesmente tivesse dito não... Sabia que seu pai arrumaria um modo de lhe mandar aquilo, e então nada poderia fazer além do que ele dizia.

Os dias se arrastavam para todos no colégio, mas agora não tinha mais toda a emoção dos testes nos corredores, agora tudo o que se via eram pessoas nervosas e ansiosas esperando pelos resulatados. Quatorze pessoas seriam selecionadas, um time titular e outro reserva. As aulas estavam cada vez mais difíceis também, com o atraso os professores passavam muita lição de casa e exigiam demais dos alunos, passando punições severas para quem atrapalhasse as aulas.

E foi assim, nesse ritmo, que o dia 25 de Setembro chegou. Draco acordou muito cedo suando frio, a dias tinha pesadelos sobre o que aconteceria naquela noite, já tinha sonhado que tinha sido pego por centauros, pelos professores, mas o pior deles era o que não tinha sido capaz de completar a missão e seu pai e mais tres comensais o torturavam por causa disso.

A noite caiu e todos já se recolhiam para seus dormitórios quando Draco saiu devagar do salão comunal da Sonserina, com seu distintivo de monitor reluzente no peito venceu a distancia até a porta em poucos minutos, sem encontrar ninguém. Saiu do castelo e caminhou pelas sombras até a casa de Hagrid, chegando lá contornou a casa e entrou na horta. Caminhou devagar sem tocar em nada e então ouviu um barulho, instintivmente se abaixou espiando por cima de uma enorme abóbora.

- Quem esta ai?

O guarda caça saiu pela porta da frente procurando por alguém, Draco ouviu alguém falar numa voz bem baixa e viu o gigante sair do caminho deixando alguém entrar na cabana. Sua curiosidade venceu seu instinto de continuar seu caminho e ele caminhou até a janela. Olhou para dentro e sorriu ao ver Potter e seus escudeiros saindo de baixo de uma capa de invisibilidade.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? - pediu o guarda caça a eles.

- Ouvimos algo, e viemos aqui confirmar. - falou Granger.

- Ouviram o que?- ele recuou, parecendo querer esconder algo.

- O que vai acontecer hoje?

- Nada.

Isso levou Draco de volta ao mundo real e ao motivo dele estar ali, olhou o relógio, perdera muito tempo naquela besteira, agora tinha que correr, e como dizia seu pai "A pressa é a inimiga da perfeição". Continuou seu caminho cuidadoso como antes e muito mais alerta, não pudera escutar tudo, mas algo aconteceria naquela noite, só torcia para que eles não tivessem a mesma idéia que seu pai.

Chegou até a orla da floresta e se pôs a procurar a maldita flor azul de miolo vermelho, demorou mais do que pretendia nessa busca, e agora estava realmente atrasado. "Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, não é que tem um arbusto aqui mesmo? Isso só pode significar que eu estou na trilha certa, graças a Slytherin! Agora dez passos em linha reta. Um, dois, tres, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove e dez. Agora virar a esquerda e andar até a clareira." Olhou para frente e caminhou rápido, logo chegou a uma clareira, dois minutos para a meia noite. Caminhou até o centro e viu o circulo de flores, eram flores muito estranhas, seus espinhos pareciam garras e suas petalas dentes, nunca vira nada assim antes agora faltava um minuto para a meia noite. Hesitou por um segundo, e se essas flores o mordessem? Afinal tinham um aspecto bem aterrorizante, vinte segundos. Estendeu a mão para pegar a flor no momento em que ela aparecesse, dez segundos, agora não podia mais voltar atras, cinco, mas, tres, e se... Seu relógio marcou meia noite e uma linda flor nasceu imponente entre as outras, era branca como a neve, tinha o caule negro como a morte e espinhos vermelhos como o sangue, mas agora Draco não hesitou, arrancou a flor ao mesmo tempo que a luz das estrelas pareceu se extinguir e pensou em seu pai.

N/A:Antes de qualquer coisa me desculpem pela demora, eu tive um problema com a net, mas agoraeu estou de volta.

Um capitulo sem nenhuma ação D/G, na verdade um capitulo sem Gina.Esse capitulo e talvez o próximo são o que faz com que eles voltem a se encontrar mais normalmente e que voltem a ficar juntos, então podem esperar que depois dessa transição tudo melhora, ou não.

Queria agradecer a Ane Malfoy, Lou Malfoy, Laura e aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe pelos comentários.

Comentem!Quanto mais comentarios eu receber mais rápido eu atualizo, eu juro.

Beijos e até a próxima

Nina Black Lupin


	5. Interrogatórios e quadribol a meia noite

A escuridão tomara conta do céu naquela noite, e também dos corredores de Azkaban, mas isso era muito comum, naquele lugar nunca havia luz. Se não fosse por seus ouvidos acostumados aos gritos e sussurros insanos dos prisioneiros os aurores com certeza teriam estranhado o que acontecia na cela de Lucio Malfoy, que se encontrava sentado em sua cama olhando pela janela. Talvez não tivessem notado nada pois não podiam ver seu sorriso enorme e o brilho quase insano em seus olhos, ele esperava algo, esperava que seu filho tivesse sucesso na sua missão, esperava sair dali naquela noite e levar com ele o maior número de comensais possível.

Olhava a lua e por ela podia dizer que estava quase na hora, quase na hora de voltar a ser livre e de voltar a servir seu mestre. Mas e se Draco não conseguisse? E se falhasse? Se isso acontecesse o garoto iria sentir o que é fúria, e desejaria jamais ter nascido. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um calor inexplicavel em seu corpo, soube naquele momento que ele não tinha falhado.

Tinha pouco tempo agora, o plano estava pronto, tinha que ser rápido, tinha que pegar a flor furar seu dedo em um dos espinhos e falar sua fala, tudo em cinco segundos, qualquer erro poderia comprometer a missão, e isso, ele sabia, o Lord jamais perdoaria.

Tudo tão rápido, a flor, o sangue, as palavras tão bem ensaiadas...Tudo perfeito, então a flor sumia e aquele ritual se repetia em diferentes celas da prisão, sem que ninguém notasse nada do que acontecia.

* * *

Draco não gostava daquele silêncio, parecia o silêncio da morte, e isso não lhe trazia boas recordações, aquele silêncio parecia do tipo que nunca acabava. Queria sair correndo daquela floresta, voltar para seu dormitório e tomar um banho bem quente, mas não conseguia se mexer. Passou um minuto inteiro parado, temendo o que poderia acontecer se alguém lhe pegasse, começou a pensar em desculpas e se acalmar, se isso acontecesse não poderia parecer culpado. No momento em que as estrelas voltaram a brilhar e o mundo voltou a fazer barulho seu pior temor se tornou realidade, alguém pulou de trás de uma árvore. 

- Parado aí! - ela olhou para ele com mais atenção e ele olhou para ela, reconhecendo sua professora de Transfiguração Minerva McGonagall. - Sr. Malfoy? - perguntou ela com uma expressão muito confusa.

- Olá professora! - falou ele com a voz mais inocente que conseguiu e olhando para ela com uma expressão de surpresa, seu tom era formal, mas sem ser totalmente debochado. - O que a senhora faz por aqui?

- Eu acho que posso perguntar o mesmo Sr. Malfoy. - falou ela abaixando a varinha.

- Sim, mas eu perguntei primeiro.

Não pode se conter, mas percebeu seu erro no momento em que ela olhou para ele com uma cara impaciente, então baixou a cabeça, não devia desafiar a professora assim.

- O que o senhor faz por aqui Sr. Malfoy?

- Só passeando professora. - falou ele com a cara mais séria e ingenua que conseguiu, não era uma boa desculpa, mas se insistisse nisso talvez se safasse.

- No meio da Floresta Proibida? - perguntou ela com uma voz desconfiada.

- Sim professora, é um lugar lindo, a senhora não acha?

Ela olhou para ele com uma cara incrédula e bastante confusa, "Também, você deve estar parecendo a Lovegood, desse jeito não vai dar certo, mas agora não da pra encontrar outra desculpa..."

- Agora eu tenho que ir professora, foi um prazer falar com a senhora, mas eu já passei da hora de dormir sabe...

Deu um passo e não ouviu nada, outro e mais outro e quando começou a acreditar que sairia livre ela saiu do estado de choque e falou às suas costas.

- Parado Sr. Malfoy!

Parou e respirou fundo, dois segundos depois alguém apareceu e se jogou em cima dele, gritando:

- Eu peguei! Eu peguei!

- Saia de cima dele Grevye! É um aluno!

O homem saiu de cima dele mais rápido do que tinha pulado e então Draco pôde observar ao seu redor, haviam no minimo 15 pessoas, entre elas os professores Filtwick, Sprout e a Madame Hooch.

* * *

- O que você fazia lá Sr. Malfoy? 

Draco respirou fundo e respondeu pela décima segunda vez.

- Eu já disse, eu estava dando uma volta. Eu sofro de insônia, e hoje eu não consegui dormir, por isso sai do castelo para passear nos jardins, foi ai que eu entrei na Floresta Proibida.

O auror observou ele em silêncio por alguns instantes e depois anotou algo em sua caderneta. Um outro auror tomou a palavra.

- Desde quando o Sr. sofre de insônia?

- Desde pequeno, nenhuma poção ajuda, então tudo o que eu faço é esperar o sono chegar.

- Quantas horas, em média, você dorme por noite?

- Sem querer te desrespeitar, mas no que isso vai mudar sua investigação?

- Simplesmente responda a pergunta.

- Quando eu tenho essas crises cerca de três horas.

- Viu, não doeu não é mesmo?

Draco olhou para o homem com uma cara de tédio e raiva, a raiva porque eles não deixavam ele dormir.

- O senhor é sonâmbulo?

- Não, senhor.

- Ok.

Os dois aurores sairam da sala e Draco se largou um pouco na cadeira. Haviam levado ele para aquela pequena sala há horas, e nunca paravam de fazer perguntas inuteis. Mantinha sua história e ficava alerto o tempo todo para não cometer nenhum deslize. Estava exausto, tudo o que mais desejava no momento era sua cama, mas ao que parecia eles nunca se cansavam daquilo, e não o deixariam ir para cama tão cedo.

* * *

- Ele parece estar dizendo a verdade, não cometeu nenhum deslize nem desviou o olhar, eu diria que por mais absurdo que pareça ele estava na hora errada no lugar errado. 

- É, é o que parece. Já é tarde, talvez devessemos mandar ele dormir e talvez começar de novo amanhã, se vocês ainda tiverem duvidas...

- Aparentemente ele sofre mesmo de insônia. - um outro auror chegava perto deles com vários pergaminhos nas mãos. - Eu falei com a Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira do colégio, e segundo o arquivo dele já lhe foram receitados todos os tipos de poções para insônia e nada funciona, mais forte das que ele já tentou só as que são dadas a animais violentos de grande porte.

- Então é isso, um Malfoy aparentemente inocente. - falou o auror que derrubara Draco no chão mais cedo naquela noite.

- Incrível não é mesmo? - falou um outro auror.

Os dois se retiraram levando junto todos os outros aurores, os professores se juntaram olhando para Draco pela grande tela que mostrava a "sala de interrogatório".

- Eu vou mandar ele para a cama, amanhã discutiremos sua punição. - falou Minerva caminhando até a porta da sala, quando chegou lá pareceu se lembrar de algo e virou novamente.

- Filtwick, você poderia por favor avisar o Prof. Snape do ocorrido?

- Claro, boa noite a todos.

E se retirou pelo corredor.

O dia 26 de Setembro amanheceu ensolarado e quente, mas para Gina o dia não começou tão bem, na verdade durante toda a manhã os deuses não sorriram para Gina, para começar ela acordou atrasada e, ao tentar correr para pegar seu uniforme tropeçou na sua mala caindo no chão e machucando seu joelho, depois se olhou no espelho e viu que seu cabelo estava horrível, teve que prender ele enquanto descia as escadas, e não teve muito sucesso nisso já que quando faltavam poucos degraus para chegar ao Salão Comunal ela tropeçou em só Merlin sabe o que e caiu da escada. Quando finalmente conseguiu sair do Salão Comunal já tinha arrumado o cabelo, mas estava toda dolorida e tinha um roxo na perna. Então, ao chegar na aula de Transfiguração em cima da hora perdeu 20 pontos por não entregar um trabalho e falar um palavrão. Mas, pelo jeito, ainda não era o suficiente, já que na hora do almoço quando ela andava sozinha pelo corredor das masmorras depois de escutar um sermão de dez minutos e ser informada do horário e dia de sua detenção ela bateu em alguém, essa batida foi tão forte que ela caiu de bunda no chão e, por cima dela caiu uma xicara de café quente.

- Filho da $#! Olha por onde anda. - falou ela puxando a blusa para longe da pele para que não a queimasse mais do que já tinha queimado.

- Olhe você por onde anda Weasley, você que estava correndo.

Só então ela olhou em quem tinha batido, como não podia deixar de ser em um dia tão maravilhoso, era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Sai da minha frente Malfoy,. - falou ela se levantando e tentando passar por ele.

- Não, você não vai embora. - ele segurou ela pelo braço e ela encarou ele confusa. - Você vai até a cozinha para pegar outra xicara de café.

- Não vou não Malfoy! Você que derrubou, não eu. - agora ela estava confusa, todas as recordações daquela noite voltaram a toda para sua mente, e ela teve a estranha vontade de beijar ele, só pra ver se a sensação seria a mesma. Foi despertada de seus devaneios pela voz arrastada da pessoa a sua frente.

- Muito bem, então você pode falar isso para o professor Snape, já que o café era para ele.

Ela fez uma cara de desagrado e trincou os dentes para não chingar o professor de tudo o que estava entalado na sua garganta, afinal quem tomava café àquela hora? Bufou e depois de lançar um olhar de raiva para o Malfoy caminhou em direção da cozinha, toda suja de café.

No caminho parou em um banheiro e com um feitiço rápido limpou sua roupa, se olhou no espelho e observou o que uma manhã daquelas fazia com sua aparência, tinha olheiras enormes e estava pálida de fome, não tinha comido nada a manhã inteira, por um momento pensou em ir almoçar e deixar o Malfoy na mão, mas a possíbilidade de levar outra detenção não foi bem aceita por sua mente. Com um movimento da varinha fez as olheiras desaparecerem e seguiu seu caminho até a cozinha.

Caminhou pelos corredores das masmorras e encontrou o Malfoy sentado esperando no meio do caminho.

- Aqui esta o café Malfoy.

- Até que enfim, nunca vi uma pessoa tão lerda Weasley.

Ela entregou o café para ele e seguiu para o Salão Principal.

Draco pegou o café e caminhou até a sala de Poções, sabia o porque de ter sido chamado ali, o professor com certeza queria falar com ele sobre a noite anterior, mas simplesmente não conseguia se preocupar, sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Desde que vira a Weasley naquela manhã não conseguia parar de pensar na noite em que beijara ela, porque beijara ela naquela noite? Agora não conseguia esquecer o gosto de sua boca, o toque suave dos seus labios contra os seus, até o tapa que ela dera nele depois. Sabia que ela tinha gostado do beijo tanto quanto ele, "Mas você NÃO gostou do beijo, aquilo foi um espasmo, nada mais do que isso".

Chegou na sala e bateu na porta, ouviu a voz do professor dizendo para ele entrar. Sentou-se de frente para a mesa dele e lhe entregou o café, quem bebia café àquela hora? Não teve tempo de pensar mais sobre isso já que o professor começou a falar.

- Imagino que você já saiba porque esta aqui Sr. Malfoy?

- Eu imagino professor.

- Muito bem, ontem você foi encontrado na Floresta Proibida no meio da noite, só com isso o senhor já transgrediu duas regras da escola. Os professores estiveram conversando sobre a sua punição, surgiu a idéia de lhe tirar do cargo de monitor e lhe fazer auxiliar a professora Sprout em uma de suas plantações, mas não foi aprovado por você ser um bom monitor e por ser a primeira coisa séria que você faz esse ano. Por isso nós decidimos que você terá que ajudar a Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria por tempo indeterminado, você deve ir lá depois das aulas todos os dias.

Draco ia começar a reclamar, odiava doentes, na verdade tinha nojo deles, e agora teria que trabalhar na enfermaria? Mas o professor falou antes.

- Mais uma coisa Draco.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta olhou para fora para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém ali e depois trancou ela. Caminhou até sua mesa e sentou-se de frente para Draco.

- Eu sei porque você foi a Floresta Proibida ontem.

- Mas é claro que sabe professor, eu já disse, eu tive insônia e fui dar uma volta, e foi aí que a Prof. McGonagall apareceu.

- Não Draco, eu sei o motivo verdadeiro porque você foi a Floresta.

Draco engoliu em seco, sabia que o professor dizia estar no lado das trevas, mas nunca tivera certeza absoluta disso, talvez falar sobre isso com ele não fosse seguro.

- Eu quase enlouqueci quando me disseram o que seria feito, era bastante arriscado, e quando seu pai disse que diria para você fazer isso eu achei que não conseguiria, por isso fiquei de olho, mas você conseguiu, parabéns, ainda conseguiu convencer a todos com essa história no minimo absurda, incrível.

- Muito obrigado professor. - agora sorria, gostava bastante de elogios, uma falha, segundo seu pai. Mas sabia muito bem quando confiar ou não em alguém, por melhor que seu professor fosse em Oclumência, Draco podia ver quando alguém mentia, estava nos olhos, bem no cantinho, onde se escondia toda a verdade. E o homem a sua frente falava a verdade.

- Queria te dizer que seu pai esta muito bem, está escondido e me pediu para lhe dar os parabéns.

- Muito obrigada, diga a ele que não fiz mais do que minha obrigação.

- Claro Draco, - disse ele levantando e caminhando até a porta para destranca-la. - um dia, garoto, você será um grande comensal.

- Obrigado professor.

Ele saiu da sala de Poções e caminhou até o Salão Principal, não tinha aula depois do almoço então tinha algum tempo livre. Agora sua mente voltava a pensar na Weasley, e ele voltava a se odiar por aquela noite.

Os dias se passaram sem grandes acontecimentos na escola, no primeiro dia de Outubro seria anunciado o time de Hogwarts, e a escola voltava a estar uma bagunça, mas agora bem menos do que antes, pelo menos os professores conseguiam dar aulas. No Sabado no fim da tarde os professores foram avisados sobre uma reunião para comunicar os ganhadores só entre eles. Às 17:30 minutos já estavam todos na sala dos professores, esperando por Dumbledore, que chegou depois de alguns minutos.

- Boa tarde, desculpe atrapalha-los no Sabado, mas o combinado foi que os professores seriam comunicados antes do resto da escola, e como os resultados só sairam hoje... - ele deu um sorriso bondoso para todos na mesa e depois falou. - Sem mais delongas vamos dizer que eu acredito que teremos um time incrível neste ano, me arrisco a dizer que seremos imbativeis...

Ele entregou uma folha de pergaminho para cada um dos professores e depois começou a ler.

- No time reserva nós temos: Blaise Zabini como goleiro, Jennifer Carroll, Megan Bloon e Gabriel Smith como artilheiros, Daniel Forman e Fernando Piovesan como batedores e Rafaela Ferrari como apanhadora. - ele parou por um segundo e observou a todos, parecia que estava esperando uma cara de reprovação, mas todos pareciam concordar com a lista. - No time principal nós temos: Kyra Noonan como goleira, Ginevra Weasley, Teo Simon e Lucas Prallon como artilheiros, Manoela Carter e Junior Cabot como batedores e Harry Potter como apanhador.

Mais uma vez ele olhou para todos, e pode perceber que um deles tinha uma expressão de desaprovação, então perguntou.

- Algum problema Prof. Snape?

O homem olhou para ele e falou.

- Eu acho que tem algo errado.

- E o que é?

- Dos quatorze só um é sonserino.

Dumbledore observou a lista e falou.

- É verdade, mas eu não vejo exatamente um problema aqui.

- Bom, para mim parece discriminação.

- Como assim?

- Bom, aqui tem três lufa-lufas, cinco corvinais, cinco grifinórios e só um sonserino.

- Eu vi isso professor, mas as pessoas não foram escolhidas por suas casas, mas por suas abilidades.

- Tudo bem então, mas eu não acho que os sonserinos vão gostar de só terem um representante no time, e ainda por cima no time reserva...

Dumbledore sentou-se e olhou para ele, sabia que ele tinha um ponto, os sonserinos podiam ser extremamente competitivos, e não gostariam nada daquilo.

- E o que o senhor sugere que eu faça Severo?

- Se eu soubesse não estaria apresentando a questão aqui, diante de todos. - ele deu um olhar cruel para todos a sua volta.

- Alguma idéia? - pediu logo depois.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, então Madame Hooch falou.

- Nós não podemos mudar os times, não seria justo...

- É, mas os outros sonserinos que fizeram o teste eram ruins? - pediu o professor de Feitiços.

- Mais ou menos, não eram bons o bastante...

- Eu vi todos os testes, - falou Prof. Minerva. - e eu acho que você tem razão, nenhum deles era melhor do que os que estão no time.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, não havia solução, e tudo o que eles não precisavam era de um bando de sonserinos bravos... Apesar do professor de Poções estar sorrindo, o que era uma demonstração que ele achava engraçada a situação e a idéia de uma revolução dentro do colégio.

- Eu acho que devemos pensar sobre isso com calma, amanhã voltamos a nos reunir, se não acharmos uma solução para por um sonserino no time principal teremos grandes problemas. - falou o diretor levantando-se seguido por todos.

Cada um dos professores seguiu para sua sala, cada um mais confuso do que o outro, será mesmo que os sonserinos ficariam tão furiosos com aquilo? Quer dizer eles normalmente não se importavam com qualquer coisa que envolvesse a escola, mas todos também sabiam que aquilo era diferente, que era uma questão de honra, e isso, eles nunca deixavam de lado.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores em direção aos seus aposentos Madame Hooch teve uma idéia, havia um sonserino bom o suficiente para jogar no time de Hogwarts, e, para melhorar, ele quase que um lider para os sonserinos. O grande problema é que ele não havia feito os testes e que ele jamais aceitaria fazer parte do time, tudo isso porque ele era Draco Malfoy, o garoto mais insuportavel, egocêntrico, mimado e mau do colégio.

Caminhou até a enfermaria onde sabia que ele estava cumprindo uma detenção pensando em modos de convence-lo, mas sem deixar transparacer que eles precisavam dele.

- Boa tarde Madame Pomfrey, senhor Malfoy.

- Boa tarde. - falou a enfermeira sorridente, enquanto o garoto simplesmente a ignorou.

- Eu poderia ter uma palavrinha com seu ajudante?

- Claro, ele não tem sido de muita ajuda mesmo... - falou ela se afastando em direção a uma maca onde uma garota estava deitada gemendo de dor.

- Sr Malfoy, posso falar com o senhor?

- Claro, porque não?

Respirou fundo, pelo menos ele não tinha feito birra, desde o primeiro ano daquele garoto que não suportava ele, e isso nem era tanto pelo pai dele, era mais pelo modo como ele era, o modo como tratava a todos, como seres inferiores, "Um verdadeiro sonserino", pensou.

- Sr. Malfoy eu vou direto ao ponto, nós, os professores, gostariamos que o senhor entrasse para o time de Hogwarts.

- Como é? - pediu ele com uma sombrancelha levantada. - Mas eu não fiz os testes nem nada disso.

- Eu sei disso, mas falei sobre como acho que o senhor seria perfeito para todos e eles concordaram em ver você jogar hoje à noite.

- Hoje à noite? Impossível, como a senhora vê, eu tenho que cuidar dos doentes...

- Se o senhor aceitar e passar no teste você não terá mais que ajudar a Madame Pomfrey, só tera que participar do time.

- Agora é uma situação completamente diferente, mas eu não gosto dessa coisa de "se", eu quero uma garantia.

- Uma garantia? Do que? - ah um homem de negócios, tudo o que ela precisava.

- De que eu não vou mais precisar trabalhar aqui.

- O senhor não vai mais precisar trabalhar aqui se entrar para o time, se não entrar vai ter que continuar trabalhando aqui.

Ele olhou para ela e falou:

- Eu acho que já estou dentro do time, mas ainda quero uma redução de pena.

- O que você quer dizer com "redução de pena"?

- Que se eu fizer o teste e não entrar eu só vou precisar trabalhar aqui por pouco tempo, vamos dizer assim, uma semana.

Ela olhou para ele incrédula, mas ele parecia bastante sério. Então ela percebeu que estava na mão dele, e ele sabia disso. Encarou ele por alguns segundos e disse.

- Tudo bem, mas com uma condição, se você jogar mal de propósito eu vou aumentar sua "pena", como você a chama, combinado?

- Você quer dizer que se eu jogar mal minha pena vai ser aumentada, mas que se eu jogar bem consigo uma vaga no disputado time de Hogwarts?

- Sim.

- Por todo o ano?

- Até o fim do torneio, sim.

- Agradeço professora, mas eu passo.

Então ele virou as costas e começou a ir embora, aquilo tinha sddo inesperado, por um momento ela achou que seria fácil, doce ilusão.Segurou ele pelo braço e falou com os dentes trincados.

- O que eu posso fazer para convence-lo Sr. Malfoy? - sua voz mostrava toda a raiva que ela sentia, aquele era o garoto que ela conhecia, querendo tudo, e o pior é que ela tinha que atender, afinal realmente precisava dele.

- Exatamente o que eu queria ouvir, incrível professora. - ele sorriu para ela um sorriso debochado antes de continuar. - E, para provar que eu não sou tão mau como você pensa, só vou fazer um pedido simples.

- Então faça.

- Eu quero ter acesso a todos os livros da seção reservada, sem exeção.

- Eu creio que não posso fazer isso senhor Malfoy.

- Então tudo bem...

Ela respirou fundo e pensou, o que era mais perigoso, um sonserino com acesso legal a livros de magia avançada ou muitos sonserinos furiosos e com acesso aos livros de sua biblioteca pessoal com certeza com livros muito mais perigosos do que os que haviam na escola... E decidiu que a segunda opção era mais perigosa que a primeira então...

- Ok Sr. Malfoy, pode ser arranjado.

- Muito bem professora, ótimo, ótimo... Então a que horas é o teste?

- À meia noite, no campo de Quadribol.

- Meia noite? Por acaso é algo ilegal?

- Não senhor Malfoy, mais uma coisa, se você entrar no time você deve encara-lo como uma detenção, algo que você é obrigado a cumprir, ou seja, uma vez que você estiver no time você não pode sair.

- Ok professora.

- Muito bem. - ela estendeu a mão para ele e os dois selaram o acordo.

A professora mandou corujas para todos os professores falando sobre o teste e chamou Lucas Prallon, que tinha tido a pior pontuação dos artilheiros do time, para o teste, dizendo que esse seria o teste definitivo, se ele fosse melhor ele entraria no time, se fosse pior não estaria nem no time reserva.

À meia noite estavam todos lá, um dos jogadores estava extremamente calmo, o outro quase tremia só de olhar para seu oponente, não era todo o dia que Draco Malfoy era sua maior barreira entre seu sonho e você.

O teste durou meia hora, cada vez um começava com a goles e eles eram avaliados em vários critérios. Quando o teste terminou os professores faziam anotações, os dois alunos seguiram para o castelo junto com Hagrid e os outros professores ficaram ali discutindo.

Madame Hooch voou até eles e desceu da vassoura nas arquibancadas e observou enquanto eles decidiam, tinham decidido deixar de lado a situação delicada em que se encontravam, mesmo que isso fosse difícil, e avaliar o jogador pela sua técnica.

Depois de alguns minutos ela perguntou:

- E então?

Gina andava pelos corredores mais uma vez durante a noite, passou por uma janela e viu luz no campo de Quadribol, o que era muito estranho àquela hora da noite, pegou sua presilha de cabelo e transfigurou ela em um pequeno binóculo, olhou orgulhosa sua obra, adorava transfiguração, e depois começou a observar o campo, reconheceu imediatamente a cabeça loira quase branca de Draco Malfoy, ele estava fazendo, aparentemente, o mesmo teste que ela fizera para o time de Hogwarts com um garoto que ela não conhecia. Ficou impressionada com o modo como Malfoy jogava, ele jogava realmente bem. Se surpreendeu que ele não tivesse feito um teste para o time ou que ele nunca tivesse jogado nessa posição no time da Sonserina. Viu Madame Hooch apitar e eles descerem das suas vassouras, Queria continuar observando, mas ouviu um barulho vindo do fim do corredor e teve que correr antes que alguém a visse fora da cama, era um saco não ser Monitora e por isso não poder andar por aí a noite.

Madame Hooch esperou ansiosa pela decisão, se eles escolhessem o insuportavel teriam a solução, e assim poderia dormir tranqüila.

- Bom...

N/A:Olá!Nossa até que foi rápido dessa vez...Nesse capítulo nós temos a Gina, o que já é um avanço, mas ainda nenhuma ação, que pena...Mas tudo bem, porque tudo vai começar a se encaminhar para esse lado rápido, então não sintam, muita raiva.Até pq como vocês puderam ver eles pensam um no outro, meio que se castigando, mas já é alguma coisa.

Eu queria agradecer os comentários a aNiTa JOyCE BeLiCe, Nick Evans, Lou Malfoy, Ane Malfoy e Débora Muller Vizone.Milhões de beijos pra todos vocês...

Respondendo a uma pergunta, não, essa fic não vai ter NC, simplesmente pq eu não sei escrever.E eu ainda não sei quantos capitulos vai ter, desculpe.

Agora um apelo, comentem!Me deixem felizes que eu prometo que tento postar mais rápido

Beijos e até mais

Nina Black Lupin


	6. Comemoração e tropeços

- Bom... Nós conversamos bastante e resolvemos que o Sr. Malfoy deve entrar no time, ele realmente joga muito bem! Porque não fez o teste para artilheiro de uma forma "legal"?

- Não sei, eu nunca entendi esse garoto...

- Bom agora a Lufa-Lufa fica com menos representantes, e perde seu único no time principal.

- Eu não acho que devemos nos preocupar com a Lufa-Lufa, eles vão estar contentes por terem representantes, não são como os sonserinos.

- É eu acho que está tudo bem...

- Muito bem, agora que esta tudo resolvido, boa noite para todos, estou morta de cansaço. - a professora Minerva foi em direção do castelo, seguida por todos os professores, que, graças a Draco Malfoy, dormiriam bem naquela noite

Segunda feira, o dia mais odiado pelos alunos, mas isso não se aplicava àquela Segunda feira, pela primeira vez em muito tempo todos os alunos se encontravam no Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã, tão cedo que nem todos os professores tinham se levantado. Às 8:00 em ponto o diretor se levantou e todos ficaram em silêncio, alguns pareciam nem querer respirar. O diretor então começou.

- Queridos alunos, hoje é o grande dia, dia em que todos irão conhecer o time de Hogwarts. Então, já que estão todos aqui...

Ele fez um movimento com a varinha e uma folha de pergaminho apareceu na mão de cada aluno, aos poucos se ouviam exclamações de felicidade, tristeza e surpresa, podiam também se ouvir suspiros, choro, gritos e, é claro, gente correndo para abraçar seus amigos, parentes, namorados...

Na mesa da Grifinória uma certa ruiva olhava o pergaminho com a boca aberta, entrara no melhor time de todos os tempos! Não podia nem acreditar, olhou de novo e só então percebeu que seu irmão não estava nem no time reserva, ele deveria estar arrasado, levantou procurando por ele, mas foi atropelada por alguém que a abraçava e gritava:

- Você conseguiu Gi! Você entrou no time!

- Eu sei! - ela gritou pulando junto com a amiga.

- Isso é incrível! Agora você vai poder me apresentar alguns dos jogadores...

Olhou torto para Ana que tinha uma expressão brincalhona.

- Claro, claro...

Saíram do Salão Principal, Gina se esquecendo totalmente de seu irmão.

- Draco Malfoy! - falou uma voz alta entrando no dormitório do sétimo ano da Sonserina, seguindo a voz entrou no quarto um garoto alto com os cabelos num tom de castanho não muito escuro e um dos rostos mais lindos que qualquer garota já tinha visto. Ele caminhou até a cama e puxou os cobertores, Draco Malfoy, que tinha sido um dos poucos alunos a não descer para o café da manhã, apareceu ali, com os cabelos impecáveis apesar de estar dormindo até àquela hora.

- O que você quer Zabini, me deixa em paz. - ele cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor protegendo os olhos do sol que entrava pela janela.

- Levanta Draco, eu preciso conversar com você.

- Sobre?

Ele respirou fundo e então falou.

- Sobre você não ter feito o teste e ainda assim ter entrado no time.

Uma cabeça muito loira saiu de baixo dos cobertores muito rápido, e pela primeira vez no dia parecia estar acordada.

- Eu entrei? - falou Draco com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Sim, eu queria saber como.

Ele olhou interrogativamente para Zabini e falou com uma voz inocente.

- Eu fiz o teste, como todo mundo.

Zabini olhou para ele com o canto do olho e falou:

- Você não vai me falar não é mesmo?

- Não. - o loiro sorriu. - Eu só posso dizer que eu estou no time porque os professores precisam de mim. Nada mais.

- Muito bem então. - falou num tom conformado, sabia que ele jamais lhe diria.

- Saia agora, eu tenho que me arrumar.

As aulas foram calmas naquele dia, a maioria das pessoas estava mais calma já que a espera pelos resultados já tinha terminado. Na aula conjunta de Poções da Sonserina e da Grifinória Draco observava o fiel seguidor de Potter parecer bastante abatido, "Ele realmente acreditou que era bom o bastante para entrar no time? Patético". Viu que a sangue ruim tentava anima-lo, mas nada parecia adiantar, estava pensando em arranjar uma maneira de piorar o humor dele quando o caldeirão do ruivo transbordou e um pouco da poção caiu encima dele. O líquido que deveria estar verde estava roxo e começou a queimar o chão e as roupas do garoto. Riu como nunca enquanto o garoto corria tentando tirar aquilo de cima dele, e depois perder setenta e cinco pontos para a Grifinória por não ter escutado as instruções do professor e causar pânico na aula.

Seu bom humor, graças a desgraça do Weasley, durou até a primeira aula depois do almoço, quando Pansy apareceu se pendurando no pescoço dele.

- Oi Draquinho! - falou ela dando um beijo nele.

- Oi Pansy. - falou sentindo uma brusca mudança de humor.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha feito o teste. - falou mexendo no cabelo dele.

- Por favor, não mexa no meu cabelo, agora com licença, que eu tenho que ir.

Foi embora deixando uma Pansy espantada para trás.

Gina passou a manhã de bom humor, mas ao meio dia quando encontrou seu irmão com as mãos enfaixadas e muitas reclamações de dor, sentiu-se mal. Tinha ficado tão feliz por estar no time que esquecera completamente que o irmão não tinha entrado e com certeza não estava se sentindo tão bem, na verdade tinha certeza que ele estava se sentindo terrível. De repente sentiu-se a pior irmã do mundo e teve que ir falar com ele, mesmo sabendo que seu humor não melhoraria com isso.

- Oi Rony.

- Oi Gina. - falou ele amargo.

- Rony eu sei que deve ser difícil...

- Não. - o interrompeu. - Eu não preciso de piedade agora, vai comemorar com tua amiguinha e me deixa.

- Mas...

- Me deixa! - ele saiu da mesa quase correndo.

Gina ficou para trás com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mal sentiu quando Harry se aproximou dela a abraçando.

- Calma Gi, ele só está nervoso, depois vocês conversam e ele vai ver a besteira que ele está fazendo. - ele se afastou um pouco dela e limpou as lágrimas. - Ele também não está falando comigo, ele realmente queria entrar nesse time.

- Eu sei, mas não é minha culpa! Nem sua! Ele está sendo infantil.

- Eu também acho, mas vamos dar a ele o tempo que ele precisa ok?

- Ok.

Ele sorriu e ela também, depois sentaram-se e comeram conversando durante todo o almoço.

A garota andava despreocupadamente em direção a sala de Feitiços quando alguém parou bem na sua frente. Ela quase bateu na pessoa que não pareceu se importar pois começou a falar:

- O que foi aquilo no almoço Gi? Vocês dois estão namorando?

- Não! - falou ela olhando Ana que parecia muito ofendida por não saber antes. - O Rony é que foi um grosso, ele só estava sendo meu amigo.

- Você não percebeu! Senhora do Lago ilumina essa garota!

- Percebi o que?

- Que o Harry está completamente apaixonado por ti desde o começo do ano!

- Ana! Não, ele não está apaixonado por mim! Ele é só meu amigo, você esta agindo como uma criança de onze anos, que não acredita que um garoto e uma garota podem ser só amigos!

- Desculpe Gi, mas é verdade, todo mundo nota pelo jeito como ele te olha quando você esta de costas. Só você que parece não entender.

Ela olhou para a garota com uma cara incrédula, então falou:

- Ana, não comece com isso, por favor!

- Desculpa Gi, mas é a verdade!

- Não é não!

- Acredite no que quiser, mas a rede de fofocas da escola não fala em outra coisa... - falou ela soando irritantemente como Parvati Patil.

- Volte a falar comigo quando você voltar a ser a minha amiga Ana, que não acredita em qualquer fofoquinha e deixar de ser esse ser Parvati Patil, que não deixa nada passar sem maldade.

Saiu andando pelo corredor deixando uma Ana pasma e bastante magoada para trás.

Parou em um banheiro no caminho, entrou em um dos cubículos e trancou a porta. Respirou fundo e algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Odiava brigar com a amiga, muito mais por motivos bestas, mas odiava como ela podia soar igualzinha ao grupo das fofoqueiras, na verdade odiava como ela podia se fantasiar de uma e agir igualzinha a rainha delas.

Saiu do cubículo e se olhou no espelho, lavou o rosto e arrumou rapidamente o cabelo. Quando saiu do banheiro seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas nem pensou nisso, foi direto para a aula de DCAT.

Harry andava pelos corredores despreocupadamente pensando nela. Sim, sempre nela. Por mais que tentasse parar de pensar nisso não conseguia, era maior que ele. A garota era tão frágil, tão inofensiva, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha uma independência, uma maturidade que o impressionavam. Lembrou de como se sentira quando ficara sabendo que ela e o Simas tinham terminado durante as férias, o alivio inexplicável, a alegria incontrolável, tantos sentimentos. "Pare com isso Harry, ela é a irmã mais nova do Rony!", pensava frustrado pela falta de controle sobre si mesmo. Mas a muito tempo o argumento parara de fazer efeito, o pensamento era sempre seguido de outro "Mas você não quer só brincar com ela..."

Draco se livrara de Pansy, não sabia porque, mas a companhia dela não parecia mais suportável, antes simplesmente ignorava o que ela falava, perdia-se em pensamentos e depois tirava dela o que queria, mas agora isso simplesmente não parecia possível. Caminhou até a sala de Transfiguração pensando no porque dessa mudança repentina, não sabia, na verdade sabia, tinha cansado dela, sabia que com certeza aconteceria um dia, e parecia que esse dia tinha finalmente chegado.

A aula não fora tão ruim como havia sendo ultimamente, pelo menos era algo que ele era realmente bom, algo pelo que ele era fascinado desde pequeno, Animagia. Não o básico e óbvio que haviam visto no terceiro ano, algo mais complexo, algo que valia a pena aprender.

Quando saiu da aula caminhou pelos corredores meio sem rumo, tinha um tempo livre e não tinha lições para fazer nem nada disso, então resolveu ficar simplesmente andando pelos corredores, talvez dar uma volta nos jardins, qualquer coisa que não tivesse qualquer ligação com os estudos.

Gina tinha uma hora livre no meio da tarde, não estava com vontade de fazer suas tarefas então resolveu dar uma volta nos jardins, relaxar um pouco, Merlin sabia que ela estava precisando...

Caminhou pelos jardins simplesmente sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto e mexer em seus cabelos, na verdade estava tão perdida na sensação que fechou os olhos sem nem perceber. Depois de alguns segundos o inevitável aconteceu, ela tropeçou em alguma coisa, ou alguém pelo resmungo, e caiu no chão.

Abriu os olhos no momento em que se encostou no chão, que era quente e bastante confortável, e descobriu que não estava no chão, e sim encima de uma pessoa, de Draco Malfoy para ser mais exata.

- Sai de cima de mim Weasley!

- Desculpa. - falou bem constrangida e tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

Ele observou ela se levantar, o que deixava ela ainda mais constrangida, não tinha forças nem para discutir, queria sair logo dali, e surpreendentemente ele também não falou nada. Nem uma piada, nada, uma atitude muito estranha na opinião de Gina, mas pela qual ela ficava muito grata.

Ela seguiu seu caminho para a escola sentindo os olhos dele nela, exatamente como naquela noite, e a vontade quase incontrolável de voltar e beijar ele voltou mais forte do que nunca. Correu pelos corredores e esbarrou em outra pessoa. "Ótimo!", pensou, "O que mais pode dar errado?". Olhou para frente e viu Harry, com uma cara bem engraçada, simplesmente olhando para ela.

- Porque a pressa?

- Ah... - não conseguia pensar, não podia simplesmente dizer "Nada não Harry, só estava fugindo dos jardins porque eu acabei de cair em cima do Malfoy e agora não consigo parar de pensar no maldito beijo que ele me deu em uma de minhas detenções...", não, isso jamais poderia ser pronunciado em voz alta, jamais.

- Terra chamando Gina, tudo bem?

- Desculpa Harry, eu estou realmente atrasada para uma aula, tenho que correr, desculpa mesmo. Tchau.

E então ela correu de novo, mas dessa vez realmente para a sala de aula, porque o relógio não mentia, estava na hora de Snape.

Draco observou ela ir embora, e aquela vontade de beijá-la e sentir o seu cheiro voltou com toda a força, sentiu todo o controle que ele tinha conseguido sobre o assunto sumir, a vontade de sair correndo atrás dela e faze-la parar era quase incontrolável. Mas ele se controlou, não podia perder o controle, tinha que manter tudo do modo como estava. Respirou fundo duas vezes e então olhou para o relógio, estava atrasado para a aula!

Levantou e correu o mais rápido que pode, derrubando Potter no caminho.

Naquela noite foi dormir cedo, não estava cansado, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar na Weasley, era frustrante ver que não conseguia se segurar. Tomou um banho frio e foi para a cama, mas isso não adiantou, passou a noite toda rolando na cama, cada vez que fechava os olhos via aquele maldito rosto sardento na sua frente. Perguntava-se se ela não o tinha enfeitiçado ou algo assim, pois não era possível que depois de só um beijo ele não conseguisse parar de pensar nela, isso nunca acontecera antes.

Conseguiu dormir quando o dia já amanhecia, ainda com o rosto dela na cabeça.

O castelo encheu-se com um som de trombetas na manhã seguinte, todos os alunos acordaram com aquele barulho quase infernal às 8:00 da manhã. A voz do diretor seguiu as trombetas, parecendo muito feliz para alguém que estava sendo amaldiçoado por noventa e cinco por cento dos alunos por causa da hora.

- Bom dia alunos e alunas de Hogwarts, a partir de hoje começa a contagem para o início do torneio, todos os dias, começando hoje até o dia 23 de dezembro, terão períodos a mais de aula, para não haver um furo de matéria com as aulas perdidas por causa do torneio, as aulas começarão às nove horas em ponto e terminarão as sete horas e trinta minutos da noite, com uma hora de almoço e meia hora de intervalo a tarde. Tenham um ótimo dia!

- Ele está louco? É impossível estudar tanto assim!

- Eu admito que é um pouco demais Rony, mas não precisa se exaltar!

Todos os alunos da escola agora corriam para pegar seus novos horários, e nem os professores pareciam felizes com a novidade. O diretor tinha sido recebido com alguns olhares de ódio no Salão Principal, mas ninguém se atrevera a dizer nada, e ele agia como em todas as manhãs, simplesmente tomando seu café.

Os alunos que faziam parte do time havia recebido cartas comunicando que os treinos começavam naquele dia, e que as aulas deles terminariam às cinco horas, para poderem treinar, e que os professores haviam combinado que trabalhos e tarefas de casa seriam dados só em casos de extrema necessidade, o que já era uma grande ajuda para todos.

Às cinco horas em ponto os alunos estavam no campo de Quadribol, já com suas vassouras e uniformes. Depois de alguns minutos apareceram um grupo de pessoas a sua frente, Madame Hooch deu um passo a frente e falou.

- Boa tarde a todos, hoje é o primeiro dia de treino do time de Hogwarts, tenho certeza de que estão todos muito ansiosos para começar, então eu não vou ficar aqui falando. Apresento a vocês seu técnico, e antigo estudante dessa escola, Olívio Wood.

Todos bateram palmas, a não ser os sonserinos que estavam com uma cara de "eu não posso acreditar que vou ser treinado por um Grifinório" e não tiveram nenhuma reação. Olívio fez com que todos parassem, disse que se sentia honrado em ter sido escolhido para treinar o time e que tinha certeza de que se todos dessem o máximo de si o campeonato já estava ganho.

Depois ele mandou que todos fossem para o vestiário, que estava maior graças a algumas reformas feitas para acomodar a um número maior de pessoas, e começou a falar das estratégias em que estava trabalhando desde que recebera o convite, e que eram muitas, ele ficou falando até às sete horas, então entregou uma pasta para cada jogador para que todos pudessem estudar as suas jogadas e dispensou o time. Todos voltaram para suas Salas Comunais com um nó no cérebro e tentando entender o que dizia suas folhas, que eram muito confusas, mas melhores do que a explicação do treinador.

Gina acordou cansada na manhã seguinte, coisa que não acontecia a muito tempo, sentou-se pesadamente na cama e olhou o relógio, pode ver 7:45 a.m. no visor brilhoso, então deixou sua cabeça cair novamente. Virou para o lado e pode ver o rosto que a atormentava a noites e dias, simplesmente olhando para ela, com aquela expressão de deboche que só ele conseguia... Suspirou e colocou as mãos sobre os olhos, sacudiu a cabeça e levantou, tinha que tomar banho antes que o resto das garotas acordasse, se não conseguisse podia desistir de tomar banho.

Meia hora depois saiu do banheiro com os cabelos caindo sobre os ombros e molhando o chão e sua roupa, pegou uma toalha para secar melhor os cabelos, mas parou ao ouvir passos atrás de si e se virou rapidamente pra ver quem se aproximava, deu de cara com uma Ana muito séria, com os olhos cheios da água.

- Desculpe Gi. - agora ela começava a chorar. - Eu sei que você não gosta de fofocas, mas eu estava só tentando te mostrar a realidade, que você parece ter uma grande dificuldade em enxergar. Eu sinto muito mesmo.

- Tudo bem Ana, não se preocupe, só não faça mais isso, você sabe como eu odeio isso.

Elas se abraçaram, a morena ainda chorando, quando ela se separaram Gina falou:

- Pare de chorar antes que eu comece também, ai eu não paro mais.

- Ta bem, eu vou tomar banho, te vejo no Salão Comunal?

- Ok.

O dia passou tranquilo, os alunos ainda queriam matar o diretor, mas fora isso tudo corria as mil maravilhas no castelo. Óbvio que alguns estavam mais do que bravos, estavam furiosos.

- Eu não posso fazer tudo isso! É muita coisa! É impossível aprender tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo!

- Pense pelo lado positivo Rony, depois do Natal tudo isso será recompensado com quase férias.

- Falou bem, quase.

Harry revirou os olhos para o amigo e observou Gina que tomava calmamente seu café da manhã, ela parecia muito distraida, como que em outro mundo. Se aproximou e cutucou ela levemente no braço.

- Onde você está Gina?

- Ah! - ela deu um pulo e quase caiu da cadeira, estava realmente viajando, em outra parte da escola, num outro dia, na verdade noite, com uma outra pessoa... - Oi Harry! Nossa que susto.

- Você realmente estava no mundo da lua... E, se você me permite perguntar, o que exatamente é esse mundo?

Ela sorriu e olhou nos olhos dele, e pela primeira vez entendeu o que Ana queria dizer quando falou sobre ele gostar dela como mais do que uma amiga. Viu nos olhos dele o que via no espelho durante anos, enquanto pensava nele. Era tão estranho, agora que ela queria outra pessoa, quer dizer, que não conseguia parar de pensar em outra pessoa, justo agora...

- Alô! Gina, tudo bem?

- Sim Harry, desculpa, eu tenho que ir.

Levantou-se e saiu a correr, sendo seguida pelo olhar de um certo loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados.

Às cinco horas da tarde o time todo estava reunido no campo de Quadribol novamente, mas dessa vez eles não tiveram que esperar. Olívio Wood já estava lá esperando por eles, tão ou mais animado do que no dia anterior.

- Ai estão vocês, vejo que temos um time bastante pontual, isso é muito bom.

Eles foram até o campo de Quadribol e logo estavam no ar, sendo seguidos por um Olívio bastante exigente, cobrando cada uma das jogadas que ele passara na noite anterior, e, óbvio, deixando os jogadores bastante irritados.

Assim foi o primeiro treino, e o segundo, e também o terceiro, na verdade a semana toda se passou assim, então finalmente chegou o final de semana. Esses eram os únicos dois dias de descanço de toda a escola, e ainda assim eram normalmente usados para fazer tarefas, a maioria do unico professor que não dava folga para os alunos por causa do número maior de aulas: Prof. Snape.

Ainda assim Sábado era dia de folga, no Domingo eles se preocupariam com os deveres e o Quadribol, aquele dia era sagrado, ainda mais com o sol brilhando desde cedo na manhã.

- Ana, eu preciso falar com você urgentemente.

- Ah... É cedo Gi, não dá pra esperar um pouco?

- Não, por favor Ana, eu já esperei dias, eu preciso falar com você sobre o Harry.

Ela sentou preguiçosamente na cama e bocejou. Então encarou a amiga e disse:

- Esta bem, só me de uns minutinhos pra me arrumar e ai a gente vai conversar nos jardins, aqui tem muitos ouvidos curiosos.

Uma garota que estava na cama lançou um olhar de raiva pra ela e depois se deitou novamente.

Meia hora depois elas andavam beirando o lago e Gina falava e falava, sobre cada um dos encontros que ela tivera com Harry depois daquele dia, sobre a sensação que crescia em cada um deles, sobre a confusão, afinal, logo agora que ela acreditava ter esquecido ele acontecia isso? Como?

- Bom Gi, eu odeio dizer isso, mas eu te disse que ele gostava de você, e você brigou comigo, disse que eu estava louca, que estava fofocando. Agora você vê, espero, que eu estava falando a verdade, ele esta caidinho por você, e muitas garotas gostariam de estar no seu lugar.

- Eu sei... Mas é tão complicado, até algum tempo atrás eu mataria por isso, mas agora? Agora eu nem sei o que eu sinto por ele, eu acho que é mais uma amizade...

- Se você não quiser ficar com ele, não fique!

- Não é bem assim! Você sabe que eu amei ele tanto tempo! Quer dizer... Eu acho que eu não conseguiria dizer não se ele me pedisse, e eu... Ah... Sei lá.

- Não fica assim! Vamos lá, ele é lindo, rico, joga no time de Hogwarts, isso quer dizer que ele é um dos melhores, é famoso, corajoso e parece estar caidinho por você! O que pode estar errado ai? A não ser, é claro, que você esteja apaixonada por outra pessoa...

- Não é bem apaixonada...

- Como? Quem? Quando? Porque você não me contou?

- Calma, não foi nada, é só isso, nada.

- Claro...

As semanas se passaram rapidamente, todos muito ocupados para qualquer coisa que não fosse estudar e treinar, os professores exigiam cada dia mais deles e a cada dia a equipe de Quadribol entrava um pouco mais em sintonia, na verdade a unica pessoa que parecia destonar era Draco Malfoy, que jogava incrivelmente bem, mas que não parecia muito exitado em estar na equipe.

- Malfoy! Quantas vezes eu já disse pra você passar a bola para Gina? Será que é tão difícil assim de entender?

- Não Wood, não é difícil de entender, mas a Weasley nunca esta na maldita posição!

- Tente Malfoy! - gritou Olívio, então virou e voou até Gina, falou calmamente. - Você realmente tem que tentar chegar a tempo, vai ser complicado para ele completar a jogada se você não estiver em posição.

- Eu estou tentando Olívio, mas eu realmente não estou conseguindo, talvez você devesse dar essa jogada para o Teo...

- Não dá Gina, essa eu realmente não posso. Você e o Malfoy não conseguiram fazer nenhuma das cinco jogadas que eu passei pra vocês, e o Teo não pode jogar só ele com o Malfoy, na verdade, você e o Malfoy são os melhores, e se vocês conseguirem jogar juntos vão ser uma dupla imbatível.

- O problema é que nós não estamos em sintonia, isso nunca vai dar certo.

- Vai ter que dar! - falou ele impaciente. - Não há nada impossível na jogada, tente, e consiga.

- Ok. - ela abaixou a cabeça e voou até seu lugar.

Eles continuaram o treino, e sempre empacavam em uma jogada daqueles dois, parecia que eles estavam em dois mundos opostos, cada um fazendo de um jeito, cada um culpando o outro pelo erro.

Por fim Olívio parou o treino e falou:

- Já chega! Nós estamos aqui a horas e vocês não conseguiram fazer nenhuma das jogadas. A partir de Segunda feira vocês vão treinar só os dois, Segundas feiras, Sábados e Domingos, e se precisar eu faço vocês ficarem depois dos treinos, e eu não quero ouvir reclamações! Todas as jogadas devem estar prontas antes do primeiro desafio, sem discussões!

- Você não pode fazer isso Wood! - falou Draco cheio de raiva.

- Posso sim, e estou fazendo. - ele olhou para o time e gritou para que todos escutassem. - Todos para o castelo, agora!

- Eu não posso acreditar! Ele não pode fazer isso! Eu não posso passar mais tempo do que eu já passo com o Malfoy!

- Ah Gi, não pode ser tão ruim! Afinal o Malfoy é muito lindo!

- Ana! - ela olhou para a amiga que tinha um sorriso sonhador no rosto. - Isso não faz diferença, por que eu não vou olhar ele, eu vou ter que aguentar ele!

- Eu já disse que não pode ser tão ruim!

- Claro...

Levantou e caminhou até uma mesa onde o Harry estava sentado, ultimamente ele vinha sendo um grande amigo e eles passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos, segundo Ana ela estava dando muitas esperanças para ele se ela não queria nada com ele, mas ela não sabia se ele queria algo com ela, então não via problema.

- Muita coisa para fazer Harry?

- Bastante Gi, e você? Tudo bem?

- É, apesar de ter que treinar com o Malfoy mais tempo agora, quando o Olívio falou isso eu quase bati nele, quer dizer, já é quase impossível agüentar ele nos treinos e agora isso?

- Eu concordo com você que ele é um pessoa impossível, mas ele me surpreendeu. Eu jamais pensei que ele jogasse bem assim... Mesmo assim eu sinto muito por você.

- É...

Eles ficaram em silêncio, ela olhando a movimentação na sala e ele olhando para o pergaminho na sua frente e mexendo nervosamente a caneta.

Depois de alguns minutos ele olhou para ela, que tinha uma expressão tranqüila, aparentemente no mundo da lua, novamente, e então encontrou coragem para falar.

- Gi, eu preciso conversar com você, vamos dar uma volta?

- Ok Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada de mais. - agora não tinha mais volta, tinha que falar.

Caminharam pelos corredores, fugiram do Pirraça e do Filch e então chegaram em uma sala, a Sala Precisa.

- Entre. - falou ele timidamente.

Eles entraram e ela se viu no meio de uma clareira em uma floresta, sob um céu estrelado, com uma brisa gostosa. Olhou para Harry e ele se aproximava lentamente dela, com passos hesitantes e olhando timidamente em seus olhos. Quando ele estava a apenas um passo de distancia ele pegou suas mãos, o calor das mãos dele esquentaram as mãos de Gina e ela se sentiu muito bem, então ele começou a falar.

- Gi, a algum tempo que eu quero te falar isso, mas até hoje me faltou coragem, eu esperava a situação perfeita, no momento perfeito, mas isso nunca chegava. - ele olhou ela nos olhos e ela sorriu para ele, o que pareceu encoraja-lo. - O que eu estou querendo dizer é que de um tempo pra ca eu tenho gostado de você de um jeito diferente, como mais do que uma amiga. Eu sei que pode parecer para você que agora que finalmente você parece que você me esqueceu eu ache que te perdi, mas não é isso, de um tempo pra cá eu tenho conseguido conhecer você. E eu me apaixonei pelo que eu conheci, por quem você é. E, se você me der uma chance eu sei que posso te fazer feliz. Então Gina, você quer namorar comigo?

N/A: Eu tenho certeza que algumas pessoas vão reclamar do final do capítulo, eu também não gostaria de ler ele, mas ai esta.

Eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora, eu fiquei sem internet e meio que tranquei, mas agora tudo está resolvido e eu estou de volta!

Eu queria agradecer pelos comentários: Ane Malfoy, Jullia Malfoy, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe e Lou Malfoy, muito obrigada mesmo!

Bom acho que é isso, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Será que a Gina vai dizer sim, ou será que ela vai finalmente se render e admitir que está gostando do Draco? Será que ele vai perceber isso?

O que vocês acharam da aparição do nosso querido e maniaco Olívio Wood?

Beijos e até mais


	7. Namorados e pedidos de desculpas

Olhou nos olhos dele, aqueles olhos verdes como esmeraldas, que estavam nervosos, apreensivos. Sorriu, como podia ser, mesmo desconfiando a tanto tempo agora aquilo era real, ele realmente pensava nela como mais do que uma amiga, isso era tudo que ela desejara por tanto tempo. Baixou os olhos por um segundo, com as lembranças do Malfoy querendo voltar, mas não naquele momento, ela não permitiria, naquele momento ela só queria pensar no garoto a sua frente, não em nenhum outro.

Olhou novamente nos olhos dele e começou a falar.

- Harry, e... - ela suspirou e riu de nervosa, ele também sorria, olhando ela, com as mãos ainda nas mãos dela. - ...não sei bem o que dizer, eu sempre fui apaixonada por ti, sempre. Pra mim essas palavras sempre foram tudo que eu quis escutar. E agora, depois de todos esses anos... Ah... Sim. Eu aceito.

Ele deu o maior sorriso que ela já tinha visto, e abraçou ela forte, depois encostou os lábios nos dela, beijando-a devagar.

Se separaram depois de alguns minutos, ele pegou sua mão, e, com os dedos entrelaçados, eles sairam da Sala Precisa, indo direto para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Agora que ela relaxara, sua mente vagou solta, parando naquela mesma lembrança de sempre, e adicionando, logo antes de ser repreendida e esmagada, "O beijo do Malfoy foi diferente, muito melhor.".

Na manhã seguinte a escola estava em chamas, todos falavam do namoro de Harry Potter com a caçula dos Weasley, sempre apaixonada por ele. No Salão Comunal da Sonserina o veneno estava em todos os lados, as cobras já conhecidas e até as desconhecidas saiam de suas tocas para falar do assunto. Pansy Parkinson, a rainha das fofoqueiras da Sonserina, por ser a mais venenosa, discursava sobre o assunto quando Draco Malfoy saiu do dormitório feminino do sexto ano da Sonserina, arrumando a capa. Ele se aproximou do grupinho, mas só ficou para ouvir de quem estavam falando, ao ouvir quem era o mais novo casal da escola saiu do Salão Comunal, com um nó na garganta.

**I'm coming out of my cage**

Eu estou saindo de minha gaiola

**And I've been doing just fine**

E estou indo muito bem

**Gotta gotta be down**

Devo estar triste

**Because I want it all**

Porque eu quero tudo isto

**It started out with a kiss**

Isto começou com um beijo

**How did it end up like this**

Como foi terminar assim?

**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**

Foi só um beijo, foi só um beijo

A Weasley, não podia acreditar. Aquela pobretona e o rei dos sangue ruins. Por que se sentia tão mal? Por que sentia aquele aperto no coração só de pensar? Não podia se controlar, mas tinha que se controlar. Olhou ao redor, estava em um corredor vazio, sem ninguém para vê-lo ou ouvi-lo. Então enterrou o rosto nas mãos e gritou. Bateu com força na parede até abrir um corte em sua mão, aquilo não estava certo, não conseguia parar de pensar naquela noite, nos lábios dela, na pele quente causando um choque térmico contra sua pele fria. Suspirou e com um feitiço curou o corte aberto em sua mão. Tinha sido um beijo, nada além disso, mas pensar isso só o deixava mais confuso, se fora só um beijo por que se sentia assim? Por que?

Andou um pouco mais, ia em direção as masmorras, onde sabia de uma sala escondida, um lugar onde nunca havia ninguém, um lugar que ele ocupava desde o primeiro ano, onde ele podia pensar sobre tudo o que lhe acontecia, sobre suas frustrações. Fazia tempo que não ia lá, mas sabia que estaria intacto, ninguém mais podia ir até lá.

Quando entrou na sala sorriu, seu território, finalmente se sentia seguro novamente, sem nada com que se preocupar, nem Weasley, nem Potter.

Depois de alguns minutos sentado em uma poltrona fofa seus pensamentos voaram alto, então voltou a pensar nela, na sua ruiva. E naquele lugar, naquele momento era isso que ela era, sua.

**Now I'm falling asleep**

Agora eu estou dormindo

**And she's calling a cab**

E ela está chamando um táxi

**While he's having a smoke**

Enquanto ele está fumando

**And she's taking a drag**

E ela está dando um trago

Virou-se meio adormecido na cadeira, sonhava acordado, sonhava com ela, mas o sonho era diferente, não era ele que a acompanhava, era um certo moreno, com olhos verdes e uma cicatriz na testa.

**Now they're going to bed**

Agora eles estão indo para a cama

**And my stomach is sick**

E meu estomago está revoltado

**And it's all in my head**

E está tudo na minha cabeça

**But she's touching his chest**

Mas ela está tocando o peito dele

**Now, he takes off her dress**

Agora, ele tira o vestido dela

**Now, let me go**

Agora, me deixe ir

Acordou em um pulo na cadeira, quase caindo no chão. Respirou algumas vezes lembrando do sonho, olhou o relógio, haviam se passado apenas dez minutos, dez minutos muito conturbados. Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos novamente, as imagens do sonho rapidamente tomando conta de sua mente, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, só em outra pessoa fazendo o que ele queria fazer, sabia que era só sua imaginação, mas parecia muito real.

**I just can't look **

Eu simplesmente não posso olhar

**Its killing me**

Está me matando

**And taking control**

E tomando controle

Passou a mão nos cabelos, então levantou-se e saiu da sala, tudo aquilo era loucura, não parava de pensar nela porque sabia que o Potter queria ela, era só isso, competição, como sempre. Com isso esclarecido sorriu, era isso mesmo, como não havia percebido antes? Gargalhou sozinho enquanto ia em direção ao Salão Principal.

Varreu ela de sua mente como não conseguira fazer durante tanto tempo, pela primeira vez em semanas se sentia Draco Malfoy de novo, com a mente bem longe da Weasley, sentiu-se renovado ao entrar no Salão Principal, sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina sem olhar para a mesa da Grifinória procurando por ela, o que não acontecia a muito tempo.

Já tomava seu café quando o salão mergulhou em um silêncio, cortado por sussurros por todos os lados, ele entendeu imediatamente o que tinha acontecido, mesmo antes de Johanna sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Então os rumores são verdadeiros.

Levantou a cabeça e viu, a Weasley e o Potter, cercados de pessoas, na entrada do salão. Reconheceu o grupinho ao redor deles, sempre ali, como guarda costas. Viu as mãos entrelaçadas. Eles começaram a andar devagar, em direção a mesa da Grifinória.

Gina estava pasma, tudo aquilo era novo pra ela, estava acostumada a ser ignorada, quase invisivel, mas agora todos a olhavam, podia sentir isso. Sentia-se estranha, sabia que aquilo aconteceria, por causa do Harry, mas ainda assim estranhava. Parecia outra vida, parecia que ela se tornava de repente outra pessoa na visão dos outros, e ela não gostava disso, sentia-se exposta e ao mesmo tempo sentia que uma mascara surgia para acobertar sua verdadeira face, e que era aquilo que as pessoas iriam ver. Era como se tornar falsa, sem ter escolha. Odiava aquela sensação.

Passou os olhos por todas as mesas, quase que amaldiçoando todos, amaldiçoou também as pessoas que se aglomeravam a seu redor, tinha que andar muito devagar por causa delas. Ao olhar as mesas novamente cruzou o olhar com um par de olhos azuis acinzentados que lhe pareceram debochados, como se risse dela. Aqueles olhos ela amaldiçoou com todas as suas forças.

Harry apertou sua mão, ela olhou para ele e encontrou seus olhos de esmeralda e sorriu, sentiu-se novamente confiante, cheia de alegria, então eles andaram até a mesa da Grifinória.

Draco observou-a, sempre estupidamente apaixonada pelo Potter, ela parecia perdida, como que admirada com tanta atenção. Ao mesmo tempo notava um certo desespero nela, algo estranho, como se quisesse respirar e não conseguisse. Quase sentiu pena dela, "Ela realmente achou que tudo seria como em seus sonhos? Que besteira, parece que não é desse mundo.". A quase pena se dissipou rapidamente, como se não conseguisse sobreviver nele, sentiu-se estranhamente feliz. Feliz porque tudo aquilo era ridículo, e quem pagava o mico era o Potter e sua nova namoradinha, sorriu por dentro, a algum tempo não debochava do Potter... Era nisso que pensava quando seus olhos cruzaram com olhos profundos e castanhos, que lhe passaram uma grande confusão, aquilo não durou mais que dois segundos, mas ele pode sentir todo o medo dentro dela.

O dia passou devagar, como era de se esperar não se falava em mais nada no colégio que não fosse sobre os novos pombinhos, Draco agora entrava na conversa, não fugia como fizera naquela manhã, sentia tudo mais claro, riu do Potter e da Weasley por quase toda a tarde, junto com quase toda a Sonserina, não sabia que um tema besta como aquele podia dar tanto assunto, mas aparentemente, as venenosas, podiam achar assunto até mesmo nas menores coisas, e tornar interessante até o mais entediante.

A noite chegou no mesmo ritmo que o dia, devagar, meio preguiçosa, e com muitos risos vindos da mesa da Sonserina na hora do jantar. Aparentemente as coisas não haviam esfriado desde a manhã para o casalzinho, as fofocas continuavam, histórias inventadas por desocupados e desinteressados nas aulas, o treino de Quadribol tinha sido como todos os outros, e a semana chegava ao meio, o que fazia com que todos sonhassem com o fim de semana que se aproximava novamente, o que deixava todos com menos vontade de estudar e mais vontade de falar besteiras sobre a mais nova fofoca, e espalha-las pela escola, é óbvio.

Draco voltara a se focar em assuntos imediatos, não tivera noticias de seu pai depois da fuga, que, ele observara, havia sido escondida da imprensa. O Ministério não podia se dar ao luxo de que alguém ficasse sabendo do que aconteceu, por isso proibira visitas a alguns presos, alegando inumeras coisas, mas Draco sabia porque eles não podiam ser visitados, era porque não estavam mais lá. Estava com a cabeça cheia, nem mesmo as piadas pareciam tão engraçadas.

Depois do jantar Gina saiu para os jardins, conseguiu se separar de Harry dizendo que ia se encontrar com uma amiga, mas na verdade tudo o que queria era ficar sozinha, jamais imaginara que seria assim, tantos rostos encarando-a, gostava de não chamar atenção, gostava de viver no mundo da imaginação, "Está na hora de viver no mundo de verdade, esquecer o mundo imaginário", pensou. Sentou-se na grama, perto de alguns arbustos, de onde podia ver o lago, na verdade onde podia estar bem próxima dele, mas ainda assim meio escondida.

Um barulho lhe chamou a atenção, alguém vinha em direção ao lugar onde ela estava, viu que a pessoa se dirigiu para a margem do lago, por um momento achou que a pessoa entraria na água, mas ela só sentou. Observou por um momento o garoto sentado perto do lago, ele jogava pedras no lago e observava elas quicarem. Ficou ali, olhando para ele, estava muito escuro, mal podia ver a pessoa, a única fonte de luz era a lua, a luz que ainda iluminava o castelo não chegava àquela parte dos jardins. Ele se deitou na grama, observando o céu, foi então que ela conseguiu ver quem era, Draco Malfoy, como não podia deixar de ser.

Ao perceber que ele não a vira tentou sair de seu "esconderijo" sem ser vista, mas se denunciou ao tropeçar em um galho do arbusto e quase cair no chão.

Draco observava as estrelas, o céu estava cheio delas naquela noite, quando ouviu um barulho nos arbustos um pouco mais longe do lago. Sentou-se imediatamente, já com a varinha em punho, então olhou para trás. Tudo o que conseguiu ver na escuridão foram cabelos cor de fogo.

- Agora deu pra chegar de fininho atrás das pessoas Weasley? Esperava me pegar desprevenido para roubar algum dinheiro? Desculpe informar que eu não ando com dinheiro pelo colégio.

- Não Malfoy, tentava ir embora para não ter que ver a sua cara.

- Ah, eu não posso acreditar! - ele olhou para ela novamente. - É a namoradinha do Potter! Se escondendo porque? Sua fama vai durar pouco, tenho certeza que se você pedisse esmola agora o dinheiro duplicaria, você deveria aproveitar.

- Cala a boca Malfoy!

- Te ofendi? Me desculpe. - falou em um tom falso e venenoso. - E agora? Ah, será que você vai chamar o seu salvador, o Potter? Que medo! - ele riu um pouco.

- Me deixa em paz Malfoy. - sentou-se longe dele, não iria mais embora, ele que fosse se quisesse.

- Se você quer realmente ser deixada em paz vá embora, porque eu não vou sair daqui.

- Eu cheguei aqui antes, _eu_ não vou a lugar nenhum! - falou um pouco irritada, não precisava disso naquele momento, depois de um dia como aquele.

O garoto se afastou um pouco mais dela, tinha certeza que ele não ficara sem ter o que dizer, mas estava em silêncio e ela quase agradecia por isso. Mas não podia deixar quieto, tinha que falar alguma coisa.

- Acabaram os insultos Malfoy? - queria ir embora, seu corpo e mente pediam por descanso, mas sair assim significaria que ele vencera, e isso ela não permitiria.

- Não Weasley, mas eu não tenho porque gasta-los com você, você não é nada.

Aquilo realmente a machucou, com certeza não machucaria num dia normal, mas ela estava cansada e a voz dele tinha um tom de desprezo tão grande... Fitou-o por alguns instantes, então ele voltou a falar.

- Quer dizer, você é a namorada do Potter, portanto você é alguma coisa, uma coisa pior do que nada, bem mais insignificante.

Gina desviou os olhos e encarou o lago, já não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que quisera derramar o dia todo. Tinha sido o pior dia de sua vida, era uma surpresa para ela que só começasse a chorar naquele momento, sabia que a vontade a acompanhara o dia todo.

Draco estava convencido de que tinha um grande problema, afinal por que ficava tão nervoso quando estava perto dela? Conseguira se controlar a tarde, conseguira se convencer, mas naquele momento não sabia o que sentia, estava tão confuso... Por que seu coração batia tão forte com a proximidade? Não conseguia raciocinar. Por que não conseguia esquecer aquele maldito beijo? Uma parte sua queria ir embora daquele lugar naquele momento, outra não desejava nada além de ficar perto dela, abraçá-la, sentir sua pele contra a dela, beija-la e...Varreu os pensamentos de sua mente, eles eram ridículos, toda a situação era ridícula, parecia estar enlouquecendo. Talvez estivesse, por isso o desejo, os sonhos, as vontades quase incontroláveis. Por isso do ciume, da raiva, da fúria. Quase morrera por dentro ao vê-los de dedos entrelaçados, por mais que não admitisse isso, os sorrisos, e aquela troca de olhares, tudo lhe fazia mal. Não podia se permitir sentir assim, isso era inaceitável para ele, e sempre seria. Ainda assim não conseguia se controlar.

Olhou para o lado e viu que ela chorava, conteve-se para não ir até ela e limpar suas lágrimas, para não abraça-la e acalma-la. Virou o rosto rapido, para não mais encara-la.

Olhou para o lago e falou num fio de voz, que ninguém poderia ouvir a não ser sua mente enlouquecida e as águas calmas do lago.

- Foi algo que eu disse?

Se fosse ele quem tinha feito ela chorar tinha que fazer algo, tinha que faze-la parar, não podia ve-la assim, não suportaria. Olhou a garota com olhos mais amenos e disse:

- Não chore Weasley.

- Por que? Eu já disse pra você me deixar em paz Malfoy. - sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Por que? Por que assim eles vão te comer viva, - isso chamou a atenção dela, que olhou para ele com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas. - você precisa aprender a se controlar, agora todos vão te observar, pelo amor de Merlin você é a nova namoradinha do Menino Cicatriz! Você realmente precisa estar segura, você tem que se sentir confiante ou então não vai sobreviver uma semana.

- Como? - não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, ele estava lhe dando conselhos?

- Vamos lá Weasley, faça uma força, eu sei que é difícil pra quem não tem muita inteligencia, mas tente. Agora você é a namorada do Potter, agora todos sabem quem você é, todos. E todos estão esperando que você cometa erros, faça besteiras, você pode acreditar nisso, e com certeza se você for tao certinha quanto parece vão inventar coisas. Você simplesmente tem que ser forte, se desmoronar desse modo sempre você está perdida. Logo vai se trancar no quarto e se negar a sair de lá.

Vendo que a garota parara de chorar Draco levantou-se e seguiu para o castelo, se amaldiçoando por suas atitudes daquela noite. Primeiro por pensar demais nela, depois por faze-la chorar e então por faze-la parar de chorar, sendo "legal" com uma Weasley.

A garota permaneceu sentada na grama, olhando o lago, as palavras dele ecoavam em sua mente, trazendo lembranças daquela noite, daquela maldita noite. A pele fria dele, ainda podia sentir arrepios só de lembrar, era como um vento gelado, que entra pela janela logo que você deixa a proteção das cobertas. Os olhos dele, naquela noite, logo que ele a vira, estavam frios como o gelo, mas no momento que fora embora eles estavam mais calorosos, algo que ela jamais esperara ver nos olhos de Draco Malfoy. E eles eram lindos daquele modo, mas também quando estavam frios, pode notar naquela noite, carregavam uma tristeza e pareciam tão distantes, tão distantes quanto a lua.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, pensou em como aquele ano estava indo bem: estava no time oficial de Hogwarts no Campeonato Intercolegial, namorava Harry Potter, por quem sempre fora apaixonada, tinha a melhor amiga que podia imaginar, seu pai tinha sido promovido, tudo extamente como um sonho. Mas algo ainda a incomodava, algo realmente parecia meio errado naquilo tudo.

Na quinta feira o dia passou rapido, Gina não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco Malfoy, o que era um grande problema, já que ela estava namorando, e Harry já perguntara duas ou três vezes em que mundo ela estava, tinha que aprender a se controlar.

Naquela noite foi possível ver o quanto a equipe progredira em relação ao começo dos treinos, Madame Hooch que fora assistir ao treino elogiou a equipe, que ficou muito orgulhosa, estavam trabalhando como loucos para que aquilo desse certo.

Mas um jogador daquela "perfeita" equipe sentia-se a cada dia mais cansado e raivoso, o que fazia com que jogasse melhor e ao mesmo tempo desejasse não estar na equipe.

- Eu não agüento mais!

- Não agüenta o que Sr. Malfoy? Fale logo não tenho muito tempo.

Draco havia pedido para conversar com Madame Hooch depois do treino, os dois estavam agora perto das arquibancadas.

- A cada dia os treinos ficam mais cansativos, mais longos. Ele fala de jogadas e espera que nós decoremos! E agora disse que eu tenho que treinar com a Weasley nos nossos unicos dias de folga, dias esses que eu uso para o estudo! Será que você compreende isso?

- Primeiro não me chame de burra Sr. Malfoy, eu sei que era isso que você queria dizer nas entrelinhas. E segundo, todos estão se sacrificando por essa equipe, é isso que vai fazer dela a vencedora!

- A diferença entre o resto do time e eu é que eu fui praticamente obrigado a entrar nessa equipe! Era isso ou ajudar pelo resto do ano na enfermaria!

- Não seja tão dramático Sr. Malfoy, por favor, isso não combina com você.

- Eu estou sendo dramatico? Eu estou dizendo a verdade!

Ela olhou para ele tentando se controlar, mas o modo como ele claramente desafiava ela fez com que ela se descontrolasse.

- Pois então não diga a verdade! Fique quieto e jogue, é só isso que você tem que fazer. E não venha mais reclamar comigo, assuma as responsabilidades e obedeça seu treinador. Compareça aos treinos e não fique reclamando! Isso é uma ordem!

- Você não pode me obrigar! - falou alto.

- Posso sim! Isso é a sua detenção, cumpra ela. Não me interessa se você gosta ou não, você não tem escolha!

Então virou as costas e foi embora, um pouco receosa de ser atacada no começo, mas depois mais confiante.

Draco ficou furioso, rangia os dentes e batia os pés, aquilo não ia ficar assim, ela não podia tratar ele assim.

Na noite seguinte caminhou até o campo de Quadribol com sua mochila ao invés de sua vassoura, sentou-se em um banco perto do campo e começou a fazer seus deveres, quando Olivio Wood chegou e viu aquilo andou até o Blaise.

- O que ele está fazendo? Porque não está aqui com a vassoura?

- Ele diz que não quer treinar, que tem muitos deveres.

- Eu não me importo, ele tem que treinar!

- Bom, ele diz que a Madame Hooch deixou claro que ele tinha que comparecer aos treinos, não treinar.

- Comparecer aos treinos e treinar é a mesma coisa...

- Convença ele disso. - então sorriu, sabia que convencer Draco não seria fácil, ele era pior do que um burro quando empaca, com certeza alguém teria que pagar caro para que ele voltasse a jogar.

- Muito bem, chame um jogador reserva para jogar no lugar dele, talvez até consigamos nos livrar dele no time principal. Mas chame também Madame Hooch, ele tem que voltar a treinar.

Madame Hooch entrou no campo marchando e encarando Draco Malfoy mortalmente, o garoto ainda estava escrevendo em um pergaminho com uma longa pena. Ela caminhou até Wood que observava o treino do chão naquele dia e fazia caretas quando o jogador que substituia Malfoy errava, o que acontecia varias vezes.

- O que ele fez agora Wood?

- Ele está se negando a treinar, e eu posso te dizer que não está sendo bom para o time.

- Como é que é? Ele não quer treinar?

- É, disse algo sobre só comparecer ao treino, não treinar realmente.

- Não é a mesma coisa?

- Foi o que eu disse para ele. - ele olhou para ela. - Você tem que traze-lo de volta ao mundo real, ele tem que treinar. Ele é o nosso melhor artilheiro!

- Ok, eu vou falar com ele...

Ela chegou perto dele e foi logo falando.

- O que eu lhe disse ontem? Pra você treinar e parar de reclamar.

- Na verdade você me disse para comparecer aos treinos e parar de reclamar, que pode ser visto de duas formas diferentes.

- Pois bem eu digo agora, treine e pare de reclamar.

- Não sei, sabe que você realmente me magoou muito ontem quando gritou comigo, eu não estou emocionalmente bem para jogar... - ele olhou para ela com uma cara de falso ofendido e voltou a fazer seus deveres.

- Já para aquele campo Sr. Malfoy!

- Ah professora, com você pedindo tão educadamente eu quase me convenço.

Ela olhou para ele com raiva e virou as costas, ouviu imediatamente a voz de Dumbledore dentro de sua cabeça, "Lembre-se porque ele entrou na equipe em primeiro lugar, a situação continua a mesma, com os mesmos sonserinos raivosos e vingativos, que só procuram uma desculpa para fazer um revolução, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu". Respirou fundo e deu meia volta, encontrava-se novamente perto dele, com um nó na garganta e muita raiva falou entre os dentes.

- Me desculpe por ter gritado com você ontem a noite, eu estava errada.

- Ah professora, 'magina, eu te perdoaria de qualquer maneira. - Draco gostava de ver como ela controlava sua raiva, os olhos dela mostravam que ela queria bater nele, mas lá estava ela, pedindo desculpas.

- Você poderia por favor voltar a treinar agora?

- Claro professora.

Então ele fez um feitiço para que sua vassoura viesse até ele e foi treinar, muito feliz, e deixando uma professora muito brava para trás.

Sábado, dia perfeito, dia de descanso, sem treinos de Quadribol. Isso era o que Draco pensava quando acordou, mas logo encontrou uma carta, uma carta que foi rasgada e queimada, pois lembrava de seu treino com a Weasley, as seis horas em ponto.

"Que ótimo", pensou. Convencido que o Sabado não podia ser mais estragado foi tomar banho.

Jantou cedo, antes mesmo de ter fome, mas tinha que estar lá as seis, era o que dizia o bilhete. O céu estava nublado e o vento era frio, por isso ninguém se aventurava a ir para fora do castelo, uma tempestade estava a caminho, e tudo que Draco esperava era receber uma carta cancelando o treino, mas a carta não chegou, e as cinco para as seis ele saiu do castelo com a vassoura na mão.

Chegou ao campo de Quadribol eram seis horas, ele simplesmente não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele, primeiro era obrigado a entrar no time, agora tinha que treinar com a Weasley, "E ainda vai chover", pensou desanimado, ainda ia ter que treinar em baixo de chuva, Merlin realmente odiava ele. Olhou novamente ao redor, nada da Weasley, "Por que ela tem que se atrasar? Será que nem uma vez ela pode chegar na hora? Eu odeio isso!". Já estava esperando a dez minutos quando ela apareceu.

Gina corria o mais rápido que podia, esquecera totalmente do treino. Agora com certeza teria que treinar com um Malfoy muito mais mau humorado do que normalmente. Ao avista-lo no campo correu até ele, já se desculpando milhares de vezes pelo atraso.

- Que seja Weasley, - falou ele ja montando na vassoura. - vamos logo. Quanto antes nós começarmos antes eu posso ir para dentro.

- Ok Malfoy.

Treinaram por meia hora antes de começar a chover, então continuaram treinado. Uma hora depois tinham conseguido um pequeno progresso, um gritando com o outro e culpando ele em cada uma das vezes.

Depois de mais quinze minutos Draco gritou.

- Chega! Eu não agüento mais!

E começou a descer até o campo. Gina indo atras dele falando que não podiam parar agora, que estavam começando a ter algum progresso e não podiam parar agora.

Seguiu ele até o vestiário ainda dando desculpas para eles continuarem treinando, assim que eles entraram ele parou de frente para ela.

- Chega Weasley!

Mas ela não deu atenção, e continuou falando.

Então ele olhou para ela, toda molhada com aqueles cabelos vermelhos pingando e a água escorendo pelo seu rosto e seu pescoço, de repente perdeu todo o controle sobre seu corpo. Deu um passo para frente tão rápido que ela mal conseguiu se mexer. Colocou as mãos nas costas dela e puxou ela pra mais perto dele, juntando seus lábios.

N/A: Oi! Um capitulo relampago! Sim! Eu vou viajar e então vou ficar um tempinho sem postar então resolvi colocar o capitulo antes, uma visita do meu Deus da imaginação também ajudou bastante.

O que vocês acharam? Me odeiam de novo pelo fim? Pois bem eu digo que assim que puder eu posto o próximo capítulo, eu juro.

Eu queria agradecer os comentários: TheBlueMemory, Laura, Lou Malfoy e Lika Slytherin muito obrigada mesmo.

Lika: Eu amei muito a sua idéia, e eu vou usar ela, mas meio diferente, como está claro no capitulo, mas muito obrigada mesmo, me deu uma nova luz.

Beijos a todos

E reviews!

PS: A musica é Mr Brightside do The Killers.

PS2:Eu sei que o Draco ta estranho e meio maniaco, mas isso será explicado logo.


	8. Beijos Roubados

Gina sentiu novamente aqueles lábios tocarem os seus, mas não pensou em se afastar nem por um segundo, desejara isso durante tanto tempo que mal podia acreditar. As mãos dele agora não pareciam geladas como da outra vez, na verdade os lugares onde ele tocava concentravam todo o calor de seu corpo. Sentiu aquele gosto novamente, e mais uma vez não pode dizer do que era, separaram-se, mas ele não tirou a mão de suas costas, continuou segurando-a perto dele.

- Por que você fez isso? - perguntou com o rosto quase grudado ao dele, sentindo a respiração do garoto em sua pele.

- Porque você não parava de falar. - ele sorriu para ela puxando-a de novo e beijando-a com mais vontade do que nunca. Quando se separaram ele falou. - Esse foi porque você fica linda assim toda molhada. - ela sorriu para ele, e sentiu o garoto se aproximar juntando os lábios novamente, falando quando eles se separaram com um sorriso no rosto. - E esse foi porque isso era tudo que eu queria fazer desde aquela detenção.

Ela sorriu com os olhos grudados nos dele e passou a mão em seu rosto, puxando ele para mais perto num novo beijo, mas dessa vez, quando eles se separaram, percebeu o que estava fazendo.

- Ah meu Merlin! - empurrou-o e saiu correndo, correu até o castelo em baixo de chuva, ignorando o loiro que gritava seu nome.

Correu para dentro do colégio, estava toda molhada e Filch com certeza lhe daria uma bronca e uma detenção se a visse ali, sujando o chão, mas não se importou.

Os corredores estavam estranhamente vazios, foi só então que olhou para seu relógio, estava cheio de água, parado, se encostou em um vidro e viu o relógio da escola, já eram onze horas! Não era possível! Estava fora da Sala Comunal, à noite, depois do toque de recolher e molhando todo o chão, agora tinha certeza de que se Filch a pegasse estava encrencada. Olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém e então se pôs a correr. Já estava perto, mais um andar e estaria lá, sã e salva, mas mais uma vez a proximidade não ajudou. Lamentou ao ouvir um assovio e uma voz rouca a mandando parar, nada de Draco dessa vez.

- O que a senhorita faz fora do dormitório a essa hora? E ainda por cima sujando meu chão? Você tem idéia de quanto tempo eu vou demorar para limpar esse chão? - ele se aproximava dela raivosamente, como um predador sobre sua presa, mas uma voz que vinha do fim do corredor e se aproximando parou ele, dando um grande alivio a ruiva, que logo se dissipou quando ela percebeu de quem era a voz, Malfoy, sempre Malfoy.

- Deixe ela comigo Filch. - falou se aproximando e parando ao lado da garota. - É uma grifinória, tenho certeza que Snape arranjara algo muito bom para ela.

Então Gina viu, com uma cara indignada, uma coisa que jamais pensara que veria, Filch olhava para Malfoy com um sorrisinho cúmplice, que era devolvido pelo sonserino. Filch olhou para Gina e se afastou com um sorrisinho maldoso no rosto.

No momento em que viu o zelador sumir na escuridão olhou para o loiro ao seu lado com uma cara entre indignada e incrédula.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou.

- "Isso" foi como eu salvei sua pele. Não vai agradecer? - ele sorriu para ela um sorriso debochado, ela olhou torto para ele e começou a caminhar rápido em direção a sua Sala Comunal.

Ele seguiu ela e segurou seu braço, a garota percebeu imediatamente algo que não tinha reparado, ele estava seco! Sentiu mais raiva ainda dele.

- Nós precisamos conversar! - ela puxou o braço, que ele segurava bem frouxo e saiu correndo, a única coisa que ouviu o loiro dizer antes de virar no corredor foi sua palavra mais odiada: detenção.

Ao chegar na frente da Mulher Gorda acordou-a e disse a senha, "Quadribol e amor", uma homenagem ao mais famoso casal da escola. Andou até seu quarto e pegou seu pijama, tomou um banho, vestiu-se e então foi pra cama. Ao deitar-se sua mão foi inconscientemente para sua boca, relembrando dos beijos. Adormeceu com aquela lembrança na cabeça, e pela primeira vez em dias dormiu a noite toda, sem pesadelos, sem medo do escuro, simplesmente com lembranças de beijos roubados.

Acordou na manhã seguinte com uma sensação incômoda, virou-se na cama ainda com a noite anterior na cabeça. Sentiu-se mal, tinha beijado-o. Antes isso era tudo que queria, mas naquele momento se sentia o último dos seres por ter realmente acontecido. Pensou em Harry, seu namorado, e isso só fez com que se sentisse pior, com um peso no peito.

Tomou um banho demorado, esperando que a água levasse sua tristeza embora, mas aquilo não ajudou em nada, tinha que por um ponto final naquilo tudo, agora tinha o namorado dos seus sonhos, e tinha que lutar para mante-lo, mesmo que fosse contra ela mesma.

Desceu para tomar café da manhã acompanhada de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ana, a última era a unica que parecia perceber que algo estava errado.

- Você chegou tarde do treino ontem, não é Gi? - falou Harry enquanto se encaminhavam para a mesa da Grifinória. - Conseguiram fazer algum progresso?

- Sim. - falou passando os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina sem ver o loiro. - Acho que conseguimos acertar nossas diferenças.

- Nossa! - falou olhando para ela com um sorriso no rosto. - Num só treino?

- Pois é, - disse se sentindo falsa, mas ao mesmo tempo sabendo que era a unica resposta que podia dar, não que isso a fizesse se sentir menos pior, mas já era alguma coisa. - depois de muitos gritos e quase mortes tudo se resolveu.

Sorriu acompanhando o riso dos outros, mas sabendo que Ana percebera que algo estava errado. Uma coruja pousou a sua frente quase no mesmo momento em que trocava um olhar com a amiga, deixou cair um bilhete em seu prato e saiu voando. Abriu o bilhete e leu.

Srta. Weasley

Sua detenção por andar nos corredores depois

do toque de recolher será hoje. Esteja na sala de

Poções ás 19:00 em ponto.

Profº Snape

Ótimo, era tudo que precisava, detenção com o Snape para completar seu dia. No fundo de sua mente uma vozinha falava conformada "Pelo menos não é com o Malfoy".

À noite Gina se apressou para a sala de poções, não podia se atrasar. Parou na frente da sala um pouco antes das sete e ficou esperando, no momento que seu relógio marcou 19 horas ela bateu na porta, e uma voz entediada respondeu.

- Entre. - Snape olhou por cima de seus papéis enquanto ela entrava na sala. - Ah sim, a aluna que vive fora da cama durante a noite, quantas vezes eu terei que te castigar esse ano Srta. Weasley? - ela baixou a cabeça. - Muito bem, Draco a acompanhara até sua detenção, ele espera-a do lado de fora da porta. Agora vá.

Gina virou para a porta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, não estava rindo de felicidade, mas sim do grande plano celeste que parecia sempre contra ela, ria de indignação, porque era sempre ele, sempre o maldito Malfoy.

Ela quase não olhou para ele durante todo o percurso para a sala de troféus, onde iria, mais uma vez, polir os troféus e medalhas que tanto honravam a escola e seus alunos. Chegando lá ela entrou na sala seguida por ele. Sentindo uma tensão enorme no ar ela se pôs a procurar um pano e produtos para começar seu trabalho, mas foi interrompida por um toque em seu braço, obrigando-a a se virar e encara-lo.

Encarou aqueles olhos azuis por um momento, seu corpo queria se aproximar novamente dele, sentir os lábios dele nos seus, mas sua mente dizia para se afastar, e ela decidiu, pelo menos uma vez, escutar a razão. Afastou-se dele, soltando seu braço da mão fria do garoto, mas sem quebrar o contato dos olhos, algo prendia-a ali.

- Precisamos conversar. - falou ele dando um passo em direção a ela, que deu um passo para trás para manter a distância entre os dois.

- Não, - falou ela antes que ele dissesse mais uma palavra. - nós dois não temos que conversar, temos que esquecer. Tudo o que aconteceu foi um grande erro. - ela olhou para o chão, o contato com os olhos dele a estava matando. - A partir de hoje, eu peço, esqueça tudo o que aconteceu, eu tenho um namorado de quem eu gosto muito, e você também tem sua namorada. Eu imploro que nós deixemos isso de lado, e que voltemos ao convivio que tinhamos antes. Isso que aconteceu, seja lá o que tenha sido, está me matando e eu não conseguirei conviver comigo mesma se continuar inacabado. - os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas quando voltou a encarar os olhos dele, que pareciam surpresos, mas que logo adquiriram novamente aquele ar frio e distante. Ele fez um movimento com a varinha e um pano e alguns produtos apareceram ao lado deles, ele então pegou a varinha dela e saiu da sala, dizendo apenas:

- Eu volto em algumas horas. - e o som da porta sendo trancada foi tudo que ela ouviu em seguida.

Gina olhou ao redor novamente, era melhor começar logo, tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

Draco trancou a porta com um feitiço e saiu andando com passos pesados pelo corredor. Maldito Potter! Aquele mestiço imprestavel estava sempre metido em sua vida, não importava para onde fosse ele estava lá, simplesmente para incomodar. Sorriu ao se ver na porta de saida do castelo, com certeza era a melhor coisa a fazer naquele momento, sair para dar uma volta. Andou pelos jardins durante algum tempo, sem pensar em nada específico, com o pensamento voando de uma coisa para outra preguiçosamente, sem se concentrar em nada.

Estranhou ver movimento perto do lago e se aproximou para ver quem encontrava lá. Caiu na gargalhada ao ver quem era, Blaise e Johanna dançavam. Na verdade a garota parecia estar tentando ensinar o outro a dançar, porque ele vivia pisando no seu pé.

Os dois se viraram para o loiro quando ele começou a bater palmas. Blaise levemente corado e Johanna sorrindo junto com ele.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - pediu divertido.

- Nada. - falou a garota. - Só estava tentando ensinar a esse aqui como dançar, já que a garota que ele vai levar ao baile adora dançar.

- Não ria Draco... Eu não posso acreditar que estou fazendo isso, eu nunca vou aprender.

- Eu não entendo o seu desespero, dançar é facil. - falou Draco se escorando em uma árvore perto deles. - E de qualquer maneira se não aprender é só dizer para ela que não está com vontade de dançar, eu tenho certeza que vocês vão encontrar outras coisas para fazer.

- Eu disse isso para ele! - falou Johanna com um grande sorriso malicioso no rosto. - Mas pelo que ele me falou a garota não abre mão disso, a dança é o unico caminho para chegar mais perto da garota.

- Então pula fora! - falou Draco, que deixara seus problemas completamente de lado.

- Não é bem assim Draco, eu estou completamente caido por ela, completamente...

Draco observou o outro falar sobre a garota, lembrando do seu problema com uma garota, "Ah se a solução fosse tão simples quando aprender a dançar", pensou sorrindo para o amigo que agora amaldiçoava a si mesmo por ter matado todas as aulas que sua mãe queria que ele tomasse para aprender a dançar.

- Não faça drama Zabini, dançar é fácil, quer ver?

Ele movimentou a varinha e uma musica começou a tocar, então ele se aproximou da amiga e os dois dançaram por alguns minutos até que a musica acabou e os dois se separaram.

Blaise olhava os dois meio surpreso, então se levantou do chão falando.

- Muito bem, depois dessa eu vou me retirar, eu nunca vou aprender. - então ele olhou para Draco. - Você é um pessoa bastante estranha, quem imaginaria que Draco Malfoy sabe dançar?

E saiu reclamando e direção ao castelo, arrumando o distintivo falso de monitor em sua capa.

Draco se sentou na grama e ficou olhando em direção ao lago, com o olhar vago e novamente perdido em pensamentos, nem percebeu quando Johanna sentou ao seu lado e ficou olhando para ele.

- O que está acontecendo com você Draco?

Ele olhou para o lado encarando ela, não podia mentir para ela, dizer que estava tudo bem. Conhecia ela desde que tinha cinco anos, ela jamais acreditaria numa mentira.

- Eu não sei... - falou desanimado, estava confuso até o último fio de cabelo.

- Você não fala mais comigo, a quanto tempo a gente não sai pra dançar, pra comer, pra estourar bombas barulhentas em ruas trouxas e acordar toda a vizinhança. Você simplesmente parece outra pessoa.

- Eu sei. - falou ele sorrindo lembrando de tudo que eles faziam juntos. - Esse ano está sendo completamente louco, tanta coisa pra fazer, e problemas para todos os lados. Eu ando meio fora...

- Eu sei disso, você nem quis ir comemorar a sua entrada no time de Hogwarts.

- Eu... Eu tenho um grande problema.

Ela olhou para ele daquele modo que os amigos se olham quando o outro diz que tem um problema, como se pudesse ler na mente da pessoa e acabar com o problema sem nem uma palavra, então Draco continuou.

- Eu acho que eu estou meio que... ah... Como dizer, é tão estranho... Apaixonado? É acho que é isso...

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e abraçou o garoto pelo pescoço, ele encarou-a incrédulo, sem saber o que fazer.

- Isso não é um problema Draco, a não ser é claro que seja pela Pansy, ai você tem um problema.

- Não é pela Pansy.

- Então não é um problema, por que você está tão triste? Não é uma sensação ótima?

- Pode ser... Se você for retribuido... - falou ele olhando para o chão.

- Mesmo sem ser correspondido. - ela passou a mão no cabelo dele. - Não importa, o que importa é que você está sentindo. Eu não esperava viver pra ver isso. Eu achei que você jamais fosse se apaixonar, e isso realmente me deixava triste.

- Você não entende, eu não entendo, eu duvido que qualquer um entenda...

- Não fale assim! O importante é que você não desista do seu sentimento! Isso é sem duvida alguma o mais importante.

- O que eu vou fazer? Eu não vou me arrastar aos pés dela e pedir por migalhas, que ela provavelmente não vai me dar.

- Tudo bem Draco, você parece cansado, por que não vai dormir?

- Eu não posso, tenho que abrir a porta pra Weasley, ela esta de detenção na Sala de Troféus.

- Pode ir, eu abro pra ela, tenho algumas coisas para fazer fora da cama ainda.

Ele olhou para ela por um momento, queria encontrar a ruiva novamente naquela noite, mas algo dentro dele suplicava para não encarar aqueles olhos castanhos novamente, deu a varinha de Gina para a garota ao seu lado e beijou sua bochecha como tchau, andou até seu dormitório e deitou-se com um pensamento na cabeça, quase como um feitiço que ele queria que se tornasse realidade, "Que tudo volte a ser como era antes".

Gina andava de um lado para o outro na sala, o relógio do colégio batia meia-noite, será que ele a deixaria ali a noite toda? Sentou-se no chão e ficou encarando a porta, tudo o que havia dito ecoando em sua cabeça. Rezava para conseguir dormir normalmente, na noite anterior sonhara com ele, mas acordara com o peito pesado. Torcia para aquele ser o ponto final na história, para sua mente aceitar que tinha que sonhar com outro garoto.

Ouviu a porta sendo aberta e se levantou, preparando-se para encarar aqueles olhos azuis que a perseguiam, mas não foram eles que a encararam. Parada na porta estava uma garota muito bonita, com longos cabelos loiros e olhos negros e risonhos. Ela olhou Gina com um sorrisinho no canto da boca e falou.

- Você já terminou?

Gina se espantou pela simpatia dela, usava um uniforme da Sonserina, então não esperava um sorriso e um pouco de educação.

- Já...

Ela fez um movimento com a varinha e os produtos desapareceram, ainda com um sorriso no rosto ela caminhou até Gina. Estendeu a varinha para a garota e falou.

- Eu deveria verificar, mas eu sei que todos nós já fizemos isso um milhão de vezes, então vou deixar você ir...

Gina se afastou andando devagar ainda um pouco surpresa com a aparição da sonserina sorridente, mas foi detida pela voz da garota.

- Por favor não fale que o monitor mandou um representante abrir a porta pra você, ele só não veio porque teve um compromisso muito urgente... - sua voz foi tão ou mais arrastada que a de Draco, e Gina pode ver no olhar dela quando a garota passou na sua frente para sair da sala que, seja lá qual fosse o compromisso dele, ele não estaria sozinho.

Andou pelos corredores em direção as masmorras, tinha um sorriso tão grande que quem quer que a visse pensaria que estivera fazendo coisas proibidas. Mas não era isso que a fazia rir, ria da situação em que se encontravam.

Johanna entrou na Sala Comunal e tratou de desfazer o sorriso, como sempre ali isso não era permitido, o paraiso da falsidade, o unico lugar onde sabia que Draco se sentia bem. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e ficou olhando a lareira, tinha sido uma boa noite, tinha feito Draco admitir em voz alta que estava apaixonado e longe dos amigos e conseguira perceber, ou adivinhar, quem era a garota.

A quanto tempo se conheciam? Tempo demais para não conhecerem as manhas um do outro, os sorrisos, os olhares, os tons de voz. Percebera o olhar dele no momento em que se oferecera para abrir a porta para a Weasley, só isso já seria suficiente para deixa-la incrivelmente intrigada. E ainda havia a sua desconfiança, que já durava algum tempo, com relação a algumas atitudes de amigo. Agora tinha certeza, a garota de cabelos de fogo conseguira o que nenhuma outra jamais chegara perto de fazer, derretera o coração de gelo dele. Mas não conseguia entender uma coisa, se a paixão pegara os dois, mesmo que desprevenidos, por que eles pareciam tão infelizes? Por que pareciam desejar ficar separados? Suspirou e seguiu para seu quarto, talvez uma noite de sono esclarecesse suas duvidas.

Novembro chegou gelado, e os alunos podiam ver do alto das torres o tapete branco que cobria os jardins de Hogwarts. Muitos casais aproveitavam a paisagem para dar passeios romanticos e ficar bem agarradinhos, com a desculpa de afastar o frio. Draco Malfoy observava tudo aquilo com um certo peso no coração, algo dentro dele desejava ter alguém para abraçar, para aquecer, mas esses pensamentos só invadiam sua mente quando estava sozinho, o que era raro. A cada dia parecia passar mais tempo junto com Johanna, o que fazia com que qualquer pensamento com uma certa grifinória mantivesse uma distancia consideravel. Sua amizade com a garota voltava a ser como antes, antes dos problemas de seu pai, antes do perigo rondar o mundo magico, era como quando não tinham preocupações, era assim que eles se sentiam quando estavam juntos.

Seu maior problema era a noite, não tinha como evitar os sonhos, nem mesmo o cansaço dos treinos de Quadribol ajudava mais, parecia que os pensamentos apareciam junto com a lua, e quando fechava seus olhos eles pulavam na sua frente, sem deixa-lo escapar. Como não podia dormir passava quase todas as noites com Blaise e Johanna, que tinham aulas intensivas de dança, o garoto até tinha progredido um pouco, muito pouco para o tempo em que estava tendo aulas, mas Johanna parecia nunca perder a paciencia, estava sempre pronta para começar a musica de novo se ele se perdesse, ou bater nele quando ele pisava no pé dela, o que fazia com que ele tivesse bastante cuidado, por que a garota podia parecer fraca, mas na verdade era bastante forte.

O fim da tarde mal chegara e o céu do lado de fora do castelo estava negro, Novembro estava se arrastando, combinando chuvas, nevascas e dias de sol, sempre acompanhados de um frio como a muito tempo não se via. O fim de semana se aproximava, mas não era um fim de semana normal, era o fim de semana da viagem a Hogsmeade, quando todas as garotas passariam a tarde acompanhadas de outras garotas, experimentando vestidos, ou então escolhendo tecidos cores e modelos para a roupa perfeita, depois encomendariam suas belas vestes para serem entregues um pouco antes do baile e passariam o resto do dia falando sobre como sua roupa era a mais perfeita. Naquele momento a chuva ainda não começara e o time de Quadribol ainda treinava, com apenas uns poucos curiosos observando, a maioria dos alunos estava no Salão Principal, onde era servido chocolate quente e bolachas durante o dia todo, para aquecer os alunos, que torciam para as aulas acabarem para que pudessem aproveitar a bebida quente no lugar mais aconchegante do castelo naqueles dias.

Mas uma garota ainda estava em seu quarto, tivera uma aula de Herbologia e tinha ido para lá para tomar um banho quente, no entanto quando terminava de se arrumar a porta do quarto se abriu e ela não estava mais sozinha, a sua frente estava uma garota loira com uma cara bastante nervosa. Johanna observou Pansy pelo espelho enquanto se maquiava, a garota parecia estar querendo lhe dizer algo, mas não falava nada. Por fim, quando acabou de passar o gloss virou-se para a outra e perguntou.

- Como posso ajuda-la Pansy? - encarou os olhos da outra, mas ela desviou o olhar.

- Nada. - ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou novamente para Johanna, que estava arrumando seus sapatos. - Eu só queria saber se você e o Draco estão... juntos?

- Como namorados? - a outra balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, a garota levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e respondeu. - Não, mas isso não é da sua conta não é mesmo Pansy? Você e o Draco acabaram a algum tempo.

- Eu sei, eu so queria saber se ele estava talvez... - ela mexia nas mãos nervosa, olhava para o chão e para os lados, evitando o olhar da outra que a observava mais uma vez do espelho. - apaixonado?

Johanna virou para ela com a testa franzida, mas logo uma luz passou em sua mente e ela se aproximou dois passos da garota.

- O que você fez?

Draco tinha planos para o fim de semana, e não podia deixar de admitir que estava bastante nervoso, teria que fugir, por que sabia muito bem que não era permitido sair de Hogsmeade mas ainda assim tinha que visitar sua mãe, precisava de noticias sobre seu pai, precisava ter certeza que o plano funcionara, seja lá qual fosse. E visitar sua mãe era uma ótima saída, ela com certeza saberia de algo, estava sempre atrás de noticia de seu pai, e ela não estivera muito satisfeita com a proibição das visitas a seu marido, o que podia ser visto de duas formas diferentes: ou ela realmente não sabia de nada ou então estava fazendo aquilo para não parecer suspeita. Draco preferia a segunda hipótese, mas não sabia dizer com certeza.

* * *

Narcisa andava de um lado para o outro na mansão Malfoy, tinha um jornal na mão e praguejava em varias línguas, jogou o jornal contra a parede e sentou-se pesadamente numa poltrona, com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Então sentiu um leve toque em seus cabelos e levantou a cabeça, dando de cara com seu marido encarando-a com os olhos azuis nada acinzentados, eles estavam brilhando como o céu numa manhã quente de primavera, mas o olhar dela não era de carinho ou amor, era de raiva, e foi assim que ela se levantou da cadeira e começou a bater no peito do homem com os punhos fechados. 

- Eu aqui, quase me matando para conseguir te visitar na cadeia, e sendo proibida por aurores nojentos que nem sabem respeitar uma dama enquanto você já estava longe da cadeia há muito tempo e nem teve a decencia de me avisar! Eu! Sua própria esposa! - esbravejava ela, agora ele ria enquanto recuava para a parede. - E ai eu pego esse maldito jornal hoje pela manhã e o que diz? Que Lucio Malfoy e outros seguidores das trevas fugiram! E que o Ministério vinha escondendo a informação a meses!

Ela encarou o homem com olhos cheio de lágrimas e abraçou ele enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos e ela começava a chorar.

- Você não tem idéia de quanta saudade eu senti, eu quase morri quando aquele Auror veio aqui com um comunicado dizendo que as visitas estavam suspensas, ai ele veio com uma voz doce e eu quase bati nele Lucio, eu quase matei aquele nojento que veio me dizer que eu não podia mais ver o meu marido e depois ficou...

As últimas palavras foram abafadas pelo beijo que ele deu nela, que mostrava toda a saudade que ele sentia dela, toda a vontade que tinha de te-la nos braços, como tinha sofrido nos últimos tempos, longe dela. Ele pegou ela no colo e subiu correndo as escadas, enquanto ela ria como não fazia desde que ele fora preso.

* * *

Draco acordou mal humorado como de costume na Sexta-Feira, tomou seu banho, vestiu-se e estava dando o nó na gravata quando ouviu uma gritaria vinda do Salão Comunal, arqueou uma sombrancelha e resmungou: 

- Malditos pirralhos do primeiro ano, sempre fazendo baderna.

Andou pelo corredor se subiu as escadas, então, para seu horror, deparou-se com uma espécie de festa animadíssima em que se encontravam não só os alunos do primeiro ano e sim toda a casa, terminou de arrumar a gravata e pigarreou, arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter feito isso, mais da metade da casa correu até ele, o elogiaram, disseram que ele era de uma família exemplar, o orgulho da Sonserina, o mais bonito, ouviu uns vinte pedidos de casamento, inúmeras juras de amor e agradecimentos, mas, por mais incrivel que pareça, ninguém disse o motivo da comemoração. Olhou para o outro lado da sala e viu uma coruja negra batendo incessantemente com o bico no vidro da janela, era a sua coruja.

- Alloromora!

Livrou-se como pode de todos e saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório seguido pela sua coruja e toda a Sonserina, quando a coruja entrou no quarto logo depois dele ele bateu a porta, ouvindo vários corpos batendo contra ela.

- CONTROLEM-SE! - berrou para a porta, Draco pode ouvir alguns gritos indignados, uns "Hunfs" e depois o grito de um garoto "GENTE ELE É UM MALFOY,CALEM A BOCA E OBEDEÇAM! E AGRADEÇAM" e em resposta "ÉÉÉÉÉ, OBRIGADO DRACO MALFOY, A SONSERINA TE AMA!"

- TÁ BOM! OBRIGADO PELOS AGRADECIMENTOS EU TAMBÉM AMO A SONSERINA,MAS AGORA EU PRECISO TOMAR BANHO DE NOVO. - disse olhando para suas roupas encharcadas de cerveja amanteigada.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia Draco Malfoy se encontrava na frente do espelho arrumando sua gravata, olhou para sua coruja e percebeu que ela trazia consigo um exemplar do Profeta Diário, pegou e leu a manchete. "Lucio Malfoy e outros seguidores das trevas fugiram!", um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto. A primeira frase da matéria dizia, "Comandados por Lucio Malfoy, que é temido por todos no mundo bruxo por sua crueldade e frieza, quinze Comensais das trevas escaparam de Azkaban na madrugada de 25 de Setembro, a informação vinha sendo escondida pelo Ministério, que só tem a declarar que não queria causar pânico e que está atrás dos condenados.", a matéria continuava, mas aquilo bastava para Draco, explicava a festa que estava acontecendo, e todo aquele negócio de ele ser de uma ótima família. "Papai deve estar bastante convencido agora...", pensou antes de sair para o Salão Comunal, agora bem mais calmo.

N/A: Oi!

Desculpa pela demora, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse novo capítulo, eu ia continuar ele, mas ai eu decidi que é melhor deixar pro próximo...

E então, o que vocês acharam? Um capítulo muito ocupado esse... Aconteceram muitas coisas e ele nem ta tão grande assim, apesar de estar um pouco maior do que normalmente.

Eu queria agradecer a Musa Kyoyama, Lika Slytherin, TheBlueMemory, Ane Malfoy e Débora muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews!

Eu juro que posto bem rápido, tipo semana que vem, se tiver muuuuuuuuuuitas reviews! Eu sei que é chantagem, mas eu me animo com elas.

Beijos e até mais...


	9. Central de uma linha só

No jantar da sexta feira Dumbledore se levantou e, como de costume, o salão ficou completamente em silencio, o diretor encarou as quatro mesas e então começou:

- Queridos alunos, em vista da recente descoberta da fuga de comensais de Azkaban nós, os professores e o Ministério, decidimos que seria mais sensato e seguro se a viagem a Hogsmeade de amanhã fosse suspensa. - um burburio indignado passou por todas as mesas, as garotas se olhavam, algumas pareciam um pouco desesperadas. - É isso, bom jantar para todos!

Nas mesas começou uma movimentação muito estranha, uma garota da Sonserina fez aparecer um pergaminho e um pena e piscou para uma garota da Corvinal, que fez aparecer um pergaminho e uma pena e então piscou para uma garota da Grifinória, que fez aparecer um pergaminho e uma pena e então piscou para uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, que fez aparecer um pergaminho e uma pena em sua frente. Logo aquele pergaminho passava pela mão de todas as garotas, que liam e assinavam, na mesa da Grifinória o pergaminho ficou parado por um tempo na mão de Mione.

- Eu não sei se vou assinar, eu concordo com o diretor que é muito perigoso.

- Ah não Granger! Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida faça alguma coisa para o bem maior ao invés de só pensar que você pode ser "castigada" por isso, todas as garotas estão assinando, e você também vai assinar! - falou Parvati que parecia ser a "guardiã" do abaixo assinado da Grifinória.

- Mas...

Ela olhou para Mione com uma cara de raiva, e muitas garotas a acompanharam, então a garota simplesmente assinou, por mais que não concordasse completamente com a idéia também queria ir comprar seu vestido em Hogsmeade.

Depois de alguns minutos quatro garotas levantaram de seus lugares, cada uma de uma das mesas, todas levavam pergaminhos em suas mãos e andavam decididamente em direção do diretor.

Quando chegaram bem perto dele, que tinha parado de jantar enquanto observava elas andarem em sua direção, colocaram os pergaminhos em cima da mesa e Pansy Parkinson falou.

- Todas as garotas acima de quatorze anos assinaram, diz que nós nos responsabilizamos por qualquer coisa que nos aconteça na viagem até Hogsmeade.

Ele sorriu e encarou-as por um momento, então falou:

- Eu sinto muito senhoritas, mas não é assim tão simples, já foi decidido, nós não vamos mudar de idéia.

- Então, senhor, eu acho que nós vamos ter que fugir. - falou uma Corvinal, sendo apoiada por varias garotas que estavam nas mesas e soltavam exclamações de apoio.

O diretor encarou os alunos, as garotas lançavam olhares de desafio para ele, e Dumbledore, um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos, foi novamente obrigado a ceder sobre a ameaça de uma revolução ou fuga em massa, se elas sairiam do castelo de qualquer maneira era melhor que fosse com a supervisão dele.

Na manhã seguinte todos os alunos foram escoltados até Hogsmeade por Aurores, as garotas estavam muito satisfeitas de si mesmas e Draco Malfoy estava muito insatisfeito com todos aqueles Aurores, agora seria muito mais difícil chegar a estação de trem para ir até sua casa. A carruagem parou e ele desceu, acompanhado por Johanna, Blaise e sua acompanhante.

Despediu-se dos três deixando Blaise ser carregado para uma loja de vestidos pelas garotas. Caminhou no meio da multidão por algumas ruas, bem no meio da rua que o levaria para a estação estava plantado um Auror com cara de mal humorado, parou na frente de uma vitrine e ficou espiando o homem discretamente, mexeu a varinha levemente, para que não fosse notado e pensou nas palavras certas, o Auror fechou levemente os olhos e essa foi a deixa de Draco, que passou correndo por ele, agora estava mais próximo da estação, pegou a passagem em um de seus bolsos e parou de correr, aproximou-se devagar e viu outro Auror, retrocedeu alguns passos e pensou um pouco, com certeza chamaria a atenção, olhou para a rua de onde havia vindo e viu o Auror se mexendo de um lado para o outro, ele já saíra da transe. Olhou para o outro lado onde havia uma casa e sorriu. Com um movimento da varinha e o pensamento certo a mulher lá dentro começou a gritar, o Auror, como um bom salvador de moças indefesas, correu para dentro da casa, enquanto Draco se esgueirava para o trem que já estava parado. Entrou em um vagão, sentou-se em seu lugar e sorriu, conseguira.

Andou pela rua cercado por enormes mansões, com lindos jardins e tamanhos imponentes, no meio da rua parou na frente do portão de sua casa, a maior, quanto a isso não havia duvidas.

Fez menção de bater com a varinha na porta quando um homenzinho parou ao seu lado observando a casa, ele não estava muito bem vestido, na verdade ele quase parecia um mendigo.

- O senhor não vai querer entrar nessa casa jovem. - falou ele olhando para Draco, o garoto virou para ele com uma expressão interrogativa e falou.

- E posso saber por que?

- Porque ontem um homem tentou, e não passou da segunda pedra.

Ele apontou a segunda pedra da estradinha que levava a entrada e ficou ali, como que hipnotizado.

- Como assim? - perguntou Draco, seria alguma maldição nova?

- Ele caiu no rio. - o homem recebeu mais um olhar interrogativo do garoto e então falou. - A grama, a grama é um rio, e puxou o homem para dentro ontem.

- E que homem era esse? - falou Draco observando a grama que lhe parecia bastante sólida.

- Não sei, ele entrou resmungando algo como "Eu sei que você está ai Lucio Malfoy, agora eu te pego", mas isso foi o que eu entendi...

- Ok.

Draco abriu a porta com uma batida da varinha e depois voltou a fecha-la a suas costas, aquele homem não lhe passava muita confiança.

Andou pela estrada confiante, aquele homem era um intruso, e fora pego com uma das maldições de seu pai, nenhuma delas atacaria um Malfoy, jamais.

Entrou na casa e se sentiu novamente seguro, aquele lugar era seu lar, era seu. Andou pelos corredores chamando por sua mãe, então pensou "Se o homem estivesse certo e o papai está em casa só tem um lugar para procurar mamãe", sorriu e foi em direção ao quarto dos pais.

Draco subiu as escadas correndo abriu a porta do quarto sem a menor cerimônia, a frente da porta havia uma cama de casal grande envolta por grossas cortinas de veludo preto que impediam ver além, mas sabia que sua mãe estava ali.

- Mamãe?

- Draco? O que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou a voz de Narcisa que vinha de algum lugar atrás da cortina

- Papai está aí?

- Estou.

- Ah eu sabia! Err...Só não me de um irmão.

- Não, já temos problemas o bastante com você! - falou Narcisa em um tom de reprovação.

- Hurg, que mau humor. Papai, por favor, faça-a ficar mais feliz!

- Pode deixar Draco!

- E bom apetite!

- DRACO SAIA DAQUI SEU GAROTO PERVERTIDO E LÚCIO PARE DE RIR!

- Desculpe

- Até mais papai!

- Até.

Draco saiu do quarto rindo, desceu as escadas e caminhou até seu quarto, no meio do caminho um elfo se aproximou dele meio hesitante, mas logo pareceu tomar coragem e falou.

- Sr., algumas pessoas estão tentando entrar na casa, na verdade são muitas delas e estão usando uniformes.

Draco correu para uma janela e olhou para fora sem deixar com que o vissem, no mínimo quarenta Aurores tentavam entrar na casa, os que vinham pelas janelas eram expelidos por feitiços e jogados longe, os que tentavam entrar pela frente eram sugados pela grama ou então atacados por diferentes feitiços.

Draco ficou mais branco que pó de mármore e voltou correndo para o quarto dos pais escancarando a porta.

- O QUE FOI AGORA? - gritou Narcisa.

- Aurores... Por toda parte... Voando em vassouras... Arrombando o portão... Vindo para cá... rápido.

Lúcio afastou um pouco a cortina para ver o espelho que refletia a janela, no mínimo quinze Aurores voavam em direção a casa.

- Droga. - fechou novamente a cortina, logo depois saiu com um lençol enrolado na cintura, como um vestido, foi até o espelho que mostrava a imagem dele mesmo vestido de preto, com uma longa capa de veludo que parecia muito pesada, o cabelo elegantemente preso por uma fita tão negra quanto as vestes.

- _Inversus. -_ sussurrou tocando no espelho, agora a imagem no espelho era de um homem alto magro e forte com olhos azuis acinzentados, cabelos lisos loiros platinados soltos, enrolado em um lençol e o verdadeiro Lúcio Malfoy estava vestido inteiramente de preto com uma longa e pesada capa de veludo negro e cabelos presos. Virou-se para Draco e disse:

- Vamos.

- Vamos para onde? - Draco recuperara a sua pouca cor e Narcisa saira da cama vestida com uma das capas de seu pai e agora mexia no armário tentando achar algo para vestir.

- Primeiro sumir daqui. - respondeu ao ouvir as portas de pinho da entrada se abrirem. - Malditos! Como eles conseguiram passar? - correu até uma das estantes de livros e puxou uns cinco, jogando-os em cima de Draco que reclamou do peso, começou a tatear o espaço que os livros estavam ocupando, murmurou algo e sem aviso a estante deslocou-se deixando a mostra uma passagem, Draco colocou os livros nos seus lugares e entrou logo atrás do pai pela passagem que se fechou instantaneamente após a passagem dos dois. Seguiram um corredor escuro e estreito que era seguido por uma escada muito empoeirada e com archotes nas paredes que acabava em uma sala circular com nada mais uma lareira e um pote de pó de flú.

- Para onde vamos? - perguntou Draco vendo seu pai acender o fogo.

- Não sei, nenhum lugar é seguro para mim no momento, mas você vai para Hogwarts.

- Mas não podemos viajar via lareira para Hogwarts, só podemos falar, não ir de um lugar qualquer para lá! O senhor devia saber disso papai!

- Ah, Draco,eu sei... É que est...

- Então por que disse que eu ia para Hogwarts?

- Você nunca me deixa acabar de falar! E eu sempre falo as coisas importantes depois!

- Ta, ta, o que o senhor iria falar se eu não o tivesse interrompido?

- Que esta lareira meu amado filho, é uma central de uma só linha.

- Não me lembro de ter aprendido o que é isso.

- É por que não existem mais.

- Claro que existem. - respondeu apontando para a lareira agora acesa. - Tem uma na nossa frente!

Lúcio cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos impaciente.

- Eu quis dizer que não existe nenhuma lareira central de uma só linha sem contar a que está na nossa frente.

- Ah... Mas também, não é para menos que eu não entendo o que o senhor diz, você não esclarece nada!

- Ah fique quieto Draco e me deixe pensar.

- Eu continuo a não saber a diferença entre uma lareira comum e uma central de uma só linha!

- Esta lareira pode lhe levar a qualquer lugar, sem exceções, não depende do Ministério para que ela funcione.

- Logo é ilegal.

- É.

- E por que de uma só linha?

- Por que só uma linhagem de bruxos pode usa-la para voltar, os Malfoy.

- Como assim?

- Draco, você é um impertinente, uma vergonha para a família!

- Sou seu filho e único herdeiro! E não entendi bulhufas do que o senhor disse, o senhor não é claro! - não podia perder a oportunidade de incomodar o pai, mesmo que sua vida estivesse em jogo.

- Preste atenção, qualquer um pode ir a qualquer lugar partindo desta lareira, mas só os Malfoy podem vir para esta lareira. Entendeu?

- Sim, agora o senhor foi claro. - sorriu da cara indignada de seu pai.

- Ótimo, então vá para Hogwarts.

- E o senhor?

- Vou procurar os Comensais.

- Ah, agora graças ao senhor a Sonserina me ama.  
- Hein?

- Você sabe, você que comandou a fuga e tem tantos pais dos estudantes sonserinos que fugiram com o senhor que a Sonserina me ama!

- Ah...

- Então, eu vou pra Sala Comunal da Sonserina?

- Não! Eles estão vigiando as lareiras, eles não vão poder rastrear de onde você veio, mas verão que você chegou lá, o momento é de pânico meu filho, todo cuidado é pouco.

- Então para onde eu vou? Eu tenho que voltar para a escola ou para Hogsmeade, mas eu devo lhe dizer que Hogsmeade está cheia de Aurores, e eu não acho seguro eles me verem saindo de uma lareira qualquer, já que eu tive que enfeitiça-los pra sair de lá e não tenho permissão para estar em qualquer lugar que não na cidade.

- Eu sei, você vai para Hogwarts, é simples, você só tem que falar "Lareira não vigiada de Hogwarts", ai você sai em uma lareira segura, já é um ganho saber qual delas está desprotegida.

- Papai, eu realmente não acho que exista alguma lareira não vigiada em Hogwarts, a não ser talvez a do diretor.

- A do diretor é com certeza vigiada, e é claro que existe uma lareira não vigiada em Hogwarts, eles têm milhões de lareiras, tem que ter esquecido de alguma.

- Eu realmente não acredito que eles tenham esquecido alguma, pai.

- Vá Draco, chega de discutir, nós dois já devíamos ter ido.

- Mas e se não existir, o que vai acontecer?

- Eu te digo que existe! Agora vá e pare de reclamar. - ele parou por uns instantes e então falou. - Ah, e para voltar para essa lareira você tem que falar MALFOY MANSION OS MAIORES BRUXOS DE TODOS OS TEMPOS MORAM EM MINHA CASA, EU SOU UM DELES, mas fale alto assim, como eu falei, porque você sabe como essas coisas são antigas e são acostumadas com algumas coisas, essa lareira só funciona assim.

- Tudo bem, mas quanto a ter uma lareira desprotegida em Hogwarts se eu morrer você vai se culpar pelo resto de sua vida, e pior, mamãe vai culpar você.

Ele jogou o pó de flú e entrou na lareira, sendo cercado pelas chamas e desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Lucio olhou para o filho que desaparecia com receio, esperava que aquela lareira ainda existisse, e também que Draco fosse bastante paciente.

Narcisa desceu correndo as escadas e se abraçou ao marido.

- Eles não estavam muito felizes, a maioria bastante machucada.

- Imagino, reforce os feitiços da entrada, eles conseguiram passar, os das janelas estão ótimos.

- 'Brigada. - ela olhou o marido fundo nos olhos, ele estava partindo mais uma vez, como sempre desde o início daquela guerra maluca, perguntou então. - Para onde tu vais meu amor?  
- Para longe. Encontrar os Comensais.  
- Onde estão?  
- Não sei, mas desconfio.  
- Até então. - soltou um pouco o abraço mas então voltou a falar. - Lúcio?  
- O que?  
- Quando voltas?  
- Amanhã ao meio dia e meia.  
- Não podia ser antes?  
Lúcio sorriu.  
- Como desejares minha rainha.

Eles se beijaram longamente antes dele andar até a lareira e falar.

- Taverna Casco Grosso, sala particular.

Então ele desapareceu nas chamas deixando uma Narcisa bastante chorosa para trás.

Draco chegou a um lugar bastante sujo, um lugar de Hogwarts onde ele sabia com certeza que nunca estivera, limpou suas roupas da fuligem e foi andando pela sala, seus passos não faziam barulho, por causa do pó acumulado no chão. Andou de um lado para o outro procurando algo para fazer luz, tateando pelas paredes tocou em um pano, que logo presumiu ser a cortina que cobria a janela, puxou o pano e uma incrível claridade entrou na sala. Agora podia ver por onde andava, e também por onde tinha andado anteriormente, já que suas pegadas estavam marcadas no chão.

Olhou ao redor e não viu nenhuma escada, mas sabia que estava em um lugar alto, conseguia ver Hogsmeade da janela, viu algo muito deslocado naquele lugar abandonado, uma tapeçaria estava pendurada na parede, ela tinha o desenho de uma mulher que dormia, afastou-a da parede e então viu, atrás dela estava a porta de saída, tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada, tentou dois feitiços diferentes antes de ouvir uma exclamação e a tapeçaria bater com força em sua cabeça, já que adquirira um peso quase insuportável.

Olhou novamente e a moça que estava dormindo agora o encarava com um grande sorriso, sentada em sua cama.

- Olá. - falou ele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. - A senhorita poderia me dizer como abrir a porta?

- Claro você tem que me convencer de que é um bom homem! Um cavalheiro!

O sorriso de Draco desapareceu, não podia ser verdade, ela não podia realmente querer que ele a convencesse de algo assim, podia?

- Por favor, me deixe passar, eu tenho muita coisa para fazer.

- Você tem que me convencer! Eu estou tão sozinha aqui em cima, faz tempo que eu não falo com ninguém.

- Ah... - era só o que lhe faltava, uma pintura carente que tem controle sobre a porta. - Como eu posso fazer pra te convencer de que eu sou um cavalheiro?

- Você tem que descobrir sozinho...

Sorriu para ela, não podia acreditar, a maldita pintura não lhe daria nenhuma pista. Sentiu uma vontade incrível de rasgar a pintura, mas sabia que assim jamais poderia sair dali. Encarou a garota e viu algo nos olhos dela, eram muito parecidos com os da Weasley, algo no formato ou no brilho, não saberia dizer com certeza.

- Por favor, me deixe ir. - fazia algo que era completamente contra tudo que ele acreditava, estava suplicando.

- Mas ai eu vou ficar sozinha novamente. - os olhos dela estavam cheio de lágrimas, e ele naquele momento viu o que eles tinham em comum com os da ruiva, uma clareza, uma coisa que não permitia que elas mentissem sobre o que eles estavam sentindo.

- Eu juro que eu volto! - ele olhou para ela com o olhar mais sincero que conseguiu.

- Você não vai voltar, vai ser como aquele outro garoto, na verdade vocês são bem parecidos, mas enfim, ele nunca voltou...

- Eu juro pelo que você quiser que eu volto!

- Eu não acredito em você! Você é como todos aqueles garotos da época que eu ficava lá embaixo, eles viviam contando mentiras para se dar bem, foram eles que me colocaram aqui, para viver sozinha e não contar as mentiras deles para as garotas...

Ele olhou para ela com um pouco de pena, que logo se dissipou, mas por um momento pode sentir, ela era tão infeliz, tão sozinha naquela sala empoeirada.

Não sabia o porque, mas começou a falar com ela, falou sobre o medo que sentira quando seu pai fora para a cadeia, sobre como uma garota de uma família inimiga da sua tinha, de alguma forma bizarra, conquistado seu coração, sobre como sofria ao vê-la com o outro, falou tudo, tudo que estava preso em sua garganta a tanto tempo. Depois de tudo aquilo se sentiu mais leve, nunca falara aquilo para ninguém, mas sabia que ela não contaria para ninguém, mesmo que visse outra pessoa, o que ele duvidava bastante.

- Você... - ela chorava e soluçava. - você pode ir agora...

A porta se abriu e ele passou por ela falando:

- Eu juro que volto.

Desceu as escadas que pareciam nunca acabar, sentia-se muito bem, e encontrara um modo de sair do castelo sem permissão, o que era sempre bom. Lembrou-se do que a garota dissera, sobre o garoto que tinha prometido voltar, seu pai iria pagar se fosse ele, podia pelo menos ter avisado...

Entrou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, as pessoas já haviam voltado de Hogsmeade e estavam acomodadas nas poltronas perto da lareira, desceu as escadas e foi em direção ao dormitório, pegou roupas limpas e foi tomar um banho, estava sujo e cansado.

Mais tarde saiu da Sala Comunal para jantar, viu Blaise jogado em uma poltrona e passou reto, queria falar com Johanna, mas não a vira em lugar algum. Jantou com calma, olhou duas vezes para mesa da Grifinória, constatando que a ruiva não era diferente de nenhuma das garotas daquela escola já que ela também falava toda emocionada com uma outra garota, o assunto Draco pode ler em sua expressão, vestidos e o baile.

Gina mal conseguia comer, nunca tivera uma tarde como aquela, sair para comprar um vestido podia parecer uma daquelas atividades que apenas uma classe de garotas apreciava, as patricinhas, mas na verdade era uma atividade que podia dar prazer a qualquer uma, principalmente se ficassem vestindo vestidos estranhos e inventando personagens excêntricas que seriam, com certeza, as únicas pessoas a gostar deles.

Mas também achara divertido provar os vestidos que realmente gostara, era tão diferente usar aquele tipo de roupa, estava acostumada ao uniforme, ou então a calças jeans e camiseta, era tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão bom poder sair um pouco da rotina. Sentira-se como uma princesa, e tinha que extravasar aquilo.

Ela e Ana conversavam sobre a tarde que tinham passado quando notou algo que há dias não notava, o olhar de um sonserino de olhos acinzentados, simplesmente a observando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eu não posso contar pra ele Jo! Ele vai me matar!

- Até parece que ele te mataria por algo assim, talvez ele nunca mais olhe na sua cara, mas se você for analisar ele tem razões pra isso...

- Eu não vou poder viver se ele me odiar! Ele _é_ a minha vida! Mesmo que ele não pense assim de mim!

Encarou a garota a sua frente, seus olhos eram suplicantes e sua expressão era como de uma criança que queria um brinquedo novo e tinha ouvido um não como resposta, mas ainda assim tentava convencer os pais parecendo suplicar.

- Pansy, eu acho que ele tem o direito de saber, você vai ter que contar pra ele...

- Outro dia, por favor, eu imploro!

- Tudo bem, mas você tem que me prometer que vai contar, ai eu te deixo em paz.

- Eu prometo, eu vou contar pra ele.

- Muito bem, fale com ele o mais cedo possível.

Johanna saiu andando da sala, uma sensação incomoda tomando conta de sua mente, mesmo que seu coração soltasse fogos de artifício.

Chegou ao Salão Principal e viu Draco sentado na mesa da Sonserina, viu que ele observava a mesa da Grifinória e não pode deixar de sorrir, jamais o vira assim, estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Andou até a mesa e se sentou ao lado dele, se servindo de um pedaço de pastelão de rins.

- E então Draco, onde você se meteu o dia todo?

O garoto saiu de seu estado de transe e olhou para ela com uma expressão interrogatória no rosto.

- Em Hogsmeade óbvio.

A garota sorriu para ele e começou a comer, sabia que ele não falaria nada ali, muitas testemunhas ele diria, para ela era simplesmente porque não fora acostumada a falar durante as refeições.

Eram onze horas da noite e Jo estava em seu quarto, Clarice e ela iriam sair naquela noite, "Vamos caçar" dissera ela, Jo só ria, não tinha interesse nenhum em sair pra caçar, ainda mais se a pessoa que ela queria estaria no colégio. Ainda assim terminava de se arrumar, encontraria com a outra na frente de uma passagem secreta para Hogsmeade, que ficava bem perto da casa da Sonserina, o que a fazia pensar que em outras épocas os sonserinos que a haviam construído. O que reforçava sua teoria era o quadro na frente, uma torre guardada por uma serpente, uma antiga lenda da casa.

Colocou a capa por cima da roupa e arrumou o distintivo de monitor que Draco havia lhe emprestado, deu uma ultima olhada no espelho e já se aproximava da porta quando essa se abriu e Draco entrou por ela.

- Vai sair? - ela fechou a porta atrás dele, o que mostrava que ele queria ter uma conversa com ela, e que ele realmente não se importava se ela ia sair ou não.

- Vou, Clarice e eu vamos a um bar ou algo assim, ela ta acabada desde que o Josh terminou com ela, disse que hoje quer sair pra caçar.

- Você vai junto é claro. - olhou para ela com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não caço Sr. Malfoy! Agora se você me der licença eu tenho que ir.

Ele colocou o braço na frente dela segurando a garota pela barriga e impedindo que ela fosse até a porta. Jo se debateu um pouco, mas ele era bem mais forte que ela então ela não conseguiu sair, não tinha nada contra falar com ele, contando que ele falasse rápido o que queria, estava começando a ficar atrasada.

- Esta bem, me deixa! - ela olhou para ele com um pouco de raiva e foi até o espelho para arrumar seu cabelo.

Draco se sentou em uma das camas e ficou observando a garota arrumando o cabelo e aproveitando para passar mais lápis nos olhos já pretos.

- Eu precisava muito falar com você Jo, eu tomei uma decisão.

- Que decisão? - perguntou ela olhando para ele pelo espelho com o lápis no meio do caminho até o olho.

- Você estava certa, não importa se eu não sou correspondido, eu não posso desistir da pessoa por quem eu estou apaixonado.

Ela soltou um gritinho de alegria e correu até a cama onde ele estava, pulando encima dela de joelhos e observando o amigo com um grande sorriso, esquecendo-se totalmente que ia sair.

Draco sorria, aquele grande sorriso que quase nunca aparecia em seu rosto, um sorriso de pura felicidade.

- E então, o que você vai fazer? - ela pediu mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

- Bom, é assim...

N/A: Sim, eu postei! Eu amei esse final, ainda mais porque eu passei dois dias sem conseguir escrever uma palavra então esse capítulo (que já estava quase pronto semana passada) foi quase um milagre!

Eu realmente achei que não ia conseguir terminar a tempo de postar antes de ir passar uma semana na casa do meu pai, ele resolveu cortar a internet quando minha "doce" irmã começou a ir mal na escola, ai todo o resto das pessoas que vai pra lá teve que ser castigado, óbvio.

Bom esse capítulo tem uma parte que não fui eu quem escreveu, foi uma grande amiga minha que me deixou ajudar um texto antigo dela na minha fic, a lareira de uma linha só é invenção dela, brigada Ane Malfoy, um trilhão de beijos pra ti...

Agora eu queria agradecer a Laura, TheBlueMemory, Musa K. Malfoy, natalia e Ane Malfoy pelas reviews.

Na ultima vez que eu postei eu pedi muitas reviews pra postar mais cedo, eu não recebi muitas, mas ainda sim aqui estou eu postando, dessa vez de verdade eu quero 10 comentários, ou eu vou demorar muito mais tempo pra postar. riso maligno

Beijos e reviews!

PS: Eu sei que vocês podem pensar assim "Que essa p pensa que é pra ficar ali pedindo um monte de reviews sem nem dizer que vai postar amanhã?" e eu realmente concordo com vocês, pq eu também não gosto que me "obriguem" a comentar, mas mesmo assim eu tenho uma necessidade quase sobrenatural de reviews, essa é minha única explicação...

PS2: Analisem quantas pessoas realmente cumprem suas ameaças...


	10. O Plano em ação

Draco subia as escadas devagar, não se lembrava do caminho ser tão longo! Muito menos que as escadas nunca acabavam, o que parecia se tornar evidente cada vez que ele conseguia ver mais adiante, ainda assim sem ver nada parecido com um final. Depois de mais dez minutos reclamando e se arrastando para cima ele chegou a porta que levava a torre onde tinha ido parar alguns dias antes. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta calmamente, sentindo frio ao entrar na sala, as cortinas estavam fechadas e a sala escura. Fechou a porta atrás de si e com a varinha fez com que a claridade entrasse na sala e andou até a janela, sorrindo para a paisagem que se estendia a seus pés. Estar naquele lugar era como estar no céu podia ver os jardins de Hogwarts, e até um pouco de Hogsmeade. Lá de cima as pessoas não passavam de pequenas formigas, se tanto, por que para ele pareciam ainda mais insignificantes.

- Porque você fez isso?- uma voz sonolenta pode ser ouvida ressoando pela sala vazia, Draco se virou para encarar a mulher que se espreguiçava. Ela usava um vestido bem leve num tom de rosa claro, sua roupa tinha mangas que caiam, num estilo meio medieval, e o cabelo dela estava frouxamente trançado.

- Por que já estava na hora da srta ter acordado e eu realmente preciso falar com você.- fez uma cara inocente diante da total indignação dela, a mulher soltou os cabelos que caíram graciosamente soltos pelos seus ombros, ela se levantou de sua cama de dossel e se espreguiçou, só então voltando a encarar o loiro.

- Como eu posso ajuda-lo?

-----------------------------------

Gina se levantou devagar e andou até o banheiro devagar e completamente sonolenta, o seu despertar era chamado por sua mãe e irmãos de "despertar do zumbi", pois ela não conseguia nem se orientar direito logo pela manhã.

Era a primeira noite que ela dormia inteira em uma semana, e isso tinha feito com que ela acordasse mais mole do que normalmente, entrou embaixo do chuveiro e ligou a água, que desceu primeiramente fria, fazendo com que ela tivesse que segurar um grito, mas depois já ficou mais agradável e ela pode tomar seu banho.

Saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e se jogou encima da cama, querendo aproveitar todos os momentos de sono que podia, mas com todas as garotas já de pé logo se rendeu e foi se arrumar.

Saiu de seu quarto vinte minutos depois já pronta para mais um dia de aula, encontrou Harry na sala comunal e os dois desceram juntos para o salão principal.

Sorriu para Harry, mas no momento em que ele se virou para falar com Dino vasculhou a mesa da sonserina com os olhos, simplesmente não conseguia mais se controlar, aquilo tudo era mais forte do que ela. A última vez que tinha surpreendido o olhar do loiro tinha sido a dias e estava ficando desesperada por pelo menos um pouco de contato com aquele azul tempestuoso, mesmo que ele fosse frio ou que olhasse para ela com raiva ou indiferença, qualquer coisa era melhor do que nada.

Já tinha tentado várias vezes fazer com que sua mente ficasse focada em Harry, mas ela tinha se negado e sempre voltava para aqueles momentos em que o dono de seus sonhos fora apenas um garoto ao invés de ser um Malfoy e ela fora uma garota qualquer ao invés de uma Weasley, naqueles momentos ela se sentira mais viva do que nunca.

Varreu os pensamentos novamente, tinha que se preocupar com outras coisas, as aulas estavam cada vez mais difíceis e os treinos de quadribol mais puxados. Pensando nisso ela observou um grupo de Sonserinos entrar no salão, reconheceu Blaise e a garota que tinha aberto a porta para ela naquela noite de detenção. Nos últimos tempos, tinha observado, a garota vinha passando quase o tempo todo com Draco, o que fazia com que seu estômago se revirasse, será que eles tinham alguma coisa?

Tinha feito uma "pesquisa" sobre a garota, tentando chamar o menos possível de atenção. Ela se chamava Johanna Cross, era amiga de Draco desde criança, mesmo que eles tivessem se afastado por um tempo quando o pai dela não quis tomar o partido das trevas, os dois sempre haviam sido inseparáveis, e pelas fofocas que corriam pela escola eles nunca haviam tido nada, e, aparentemente, não era agora que eles teriam.

Era muito fácil saber a vida inteira de uma pessoa em Hogwarts, tudo que você precisava fazer era perguntar para a pessoa certa, e se você tivesse como melhor amiga uma garota que conhece muito bem essas pessoas tudo fica mais fácil ainda.

Gina não contara nada sobre nenhum dos beijos para Ana, havia algo que fazia com que ela mantivesse a boca fechada, não sabia exatamente o que era, talvez fosse o medo da reação da outra, ou então a vontade de manter aquele pequeno segredo só para ela, parecia até mesmo ter ciúmes daquelas memórias, e nem sabia por que! Tinha tido poucos momentos com Malfoy, e normalmente quando eles não estavam se amaldiçoando eles estavam brigando por causa do quadribol, não era como se fossem as memórias de um beijo com um garoto que falava coisas lindas que faziam com que qualquer garota derretesse, Draco Malfoy com certeza não falava nada doce, _"Ele falou coisas doces para você naquela noite...",_ ignorou a voz em sua cabeça, se ele tinha falado alguma coisa que não era rude, idiota ou preconceituosa deveria ter sido um lapso, assim como aqueles beijos e as malditas memórias deles.

Não viu ele no café da manhã, e não pode negar que ficara um pouco abalada com aquilo, mas não deixou que isso transparecesse em sua face, nos últimos tempos tinha aprendido a esconder pelo menos um pouquinho o que sentia, afinal se não fosse assim todos já saberiam de sua certa obsessão por Draco Malfoy já que às vezes ficava observando ele de longe ou então escutando suas conversas simplesmente para ouvir sua voz.

----------------------

Johanna se sentiu observada durante todo o café da manhã, viu que uma certa ruiva lançava olhares insistentes para a mesa da Sonserina. Não podia deixar de sorrir com toda aquela situação, sempre pensava naquilo como uma das muitas coisas impossíveis de se acontecer no mundo. Um Malfoy apaixonado por uma Weasley, e ainda por cima sendo correspondido mesmo tendo como maior rival Harry Potter era com certeza uma das coisas mais estranhas que poderiam acontecer no universo, depois dessa ela não duvidava de mais nada.

Sabia que a outra havia falado sobre ela com Parvati, sobre o pretexto de querer saber das fofocas sobre o loiro. Sabia muito bem o porque ela queria saber sobre os casos dele, e isso só fazia com que ela se sentisse mais feliz com o que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente a garota ficara bastante desconfiada com a reaproximação dos dois, talvez nunca os tivesse visto juntos, ou se importado, e por isso não sabia que os boatos que os dois tinham um caso tinham acabado há muito tempo, ninguém que tem um caso é tão amigo por tanto tempo, pelo menos era o que diziam.

Terminou seu café e ficou esperando por um tempo na mesa conversando com Blaise, o garoto estava cada vez mais louco por conquistar a sua Corvinal e ela estava fazendo de tudo para ajuda-lo com a dança, mas não parecia estar adiantando muito, a garota com certeza iria ao baile do inicio do torneio com ele, mas isso era só uma parte do negócio. Nenhuma garota em sã consciência diria não a Blaise Zabini para um encontro ou um baile, mas aparentemente ele achara uma garota que queria mais dele do que ele estava acostumado a dar, e ele estava desesperado por não poder tê-la. Uma jogada de mestre da garota, com certeza.

Draco não apareceu no café da manhã, então ela presumiu que o plano dele tinha dado certo. Foi para a primeira aula do dia com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, por dentro ela estourava fogos de artifício, mas era melhor não mostrar demais, as pessoas podiam ser bastante curiosas e ela não gostava que se metessem em sua vida.

Blaise não parava de perguntar para ela onde estava Draco, ao que ela sempre respondia que não sabia e era encarada com olhos virados e depois voltava a ser interrogada. Na aula de poções saiu de perto dele e foi se sentar com Pansy, que estava numa classe atrás de Potter e Weasley.

- Oi Pansy! - sorriu para a garota.

- Oi Johanna.- a garota engoliu em seco, como que com medo do que a outra poderia querer com ela.

Johanna teve que segurar o riso diante da cara da garota, ela parecia apavorada. Como uma pessoa pode ficar apavorada com um simples "oi' ? Riu levemente tirando seus materiais da bolsa. Ficou quieta enquanto o professor falava sobre a poção do dia, a poção da verdade.

Essa era com certeza uma poção bastante útil, mas não a melhor. Fazer uma pessoa falar aos montes sobre todos os seus segredos e os de seus amigos podia ser uma coisa divertida de se assistir, mas um feitiço da verdade com certeza fazia mais efeito quando você queria que a pessoa falasse tudo só para você, o controle era mais fácil assim. Sabia muito bem disso, algumas pessoas eram ensinadas desde pequenas a lançar todos os tipos de feitiço, e também suas conseqüências, quem nascia com um nome importante e com grandes segredos de família, não podia se dar ao luxo de ser forçado por uma poção ou feitiço a falar. Por isso desde pequenos tinham aulas, tinha sido assim que conhecera Draco, numa aula de como se defender contra esse tipo de encantamento conhecera Blaise numa aula de defesa e ataque, no que ele sempre fora melhor do que ela.

A manhã passou devagar, e Draco parecia estar demorando demais, mas ela não se deixou alarmar, estava mais confiante do que nunca, apesar de Pansy ainda não ter falado com ele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parou na frente da lareira, ainda um pouco incrédulo que iria mesmo fazer aquilo. Deu uma última olhada para trás, agora realmente não tinha mais volta, ela jamais deixaria que ele saísse daquela sala sem que tivesse feito o que estava disposto a fazer quando entrou ali.

Percebeu que quanto mais pensava mais se sentia inclinado a desistir, então esvaziou sua mente e jogou o pó de flú na lareira, entrando em seguida e dizendo:

- MALFOY MANSION OS MAIORES BRUXOS DE TODOS OS TEMPOS MORAM EM MINHA CASA, EU SOU UM DELES!

Sentiu o mundo girar ao seu redor e logo chegou àquela mesma sala onde tinha encontrado seu pai pela última vez, limpou a fuligem de suas roupas e subiu as escadas, desviou o caminho que fizera com seu pai e saiu em uma estante da sala.

Sentada em uma cadeira lendo uma revista estava sua mãe, tão compenetrada que parecia nem ter notado a entrada dele na sala, se aproximou devagar, sem fazer barulho nenhum, seria muito engraçado ver sua mãe assustada.

- Nem pense nisso Sr Draco Lucio Malfoy!

Levou um susto ao ouvir as palavras de sua mãe.

- Como você sabia?- perguntou amuado.

- Eu sei de tudo que acontece em minha casa, querido.- ela fechou a revista e encarou ele com uma cara de falsa tristeza - Não vai dar nem um beijo em sua mãe?

Ele riu e beijou a bochecha dela, enquanto ela sorria satisfeita.

- E então, - disse ela enquanto ele se sentava em uma poltrona ao seu lado - a que eu devo sua visita?

- Eu só vim buscar uma coisa, - ela fez uma cara um pouco indignada, então ele completou - e aproveitar para ver a minha mãe, a mulher mais linda do mundo, óbvio...

- Ainda bem! - falou ela com o queixo erguido e sorrindo para o filho -Por que eu já estava achando que meu filho não sentia minha falta o suficiente para vir até aqui só para me ver!

Ele riu e pediu licença enquanto se levantava e se dirigia ao seu quarto.

Foi direto até sua escrivaninha e começou a mexer nas coisas, então passou para um armário, e então para uma estante de livros, mas parecia não conseguir encontrar o que estava procurando. Olhou para os lados varrendo o lugar e fazendo força para se lembrar onde tinha guardado, mas não conseguiu pensar em nenhum lugar, então, como último recurso, gritou:

- Mãe!

Alguns minutos se passaram e Narcisa Malfoy entrou no quarto com seu lindo vestido preto esvoaçante e sapatos de salto.

- O que foi meu querido?

- Mãe, você lembra daquela gargantilha e pingente que a vovó deu para mim?

Narcisa fez uma cara de desgosto e começou a alisar a cama enquanto parecia engolir algumas palavras antes de responder a pergunta do filho.

- Claro que me lembro meu filho.

Ele fingiu não notar a perturbação da mãe e continuou:

- Você a viu por ai? Eu não consigo lembrar onde foi que eu guardei.

Ela se virou rapidamente para ele com uma expressão aterrorizada e as mãos no peito.

- Você está me dizendo que perdeu aquela gargantilha? É isso que você está me dizendo?

Ele recuou com o corpo com a explosão da mulher, e ela falou algo parecido com "É isso que dá deixar algo tão valioso nas mãos de uma criança!".

Ela voltou a encara-lo e respirou fundo, falando já mais calma.

- Você tem qualquer idéia de onde ela pode estar?

- Eu sei que ela esta nesse quarto, eu tenho certeza disso, mas não consigo encontra-la.

Ela se aproximou devagar dele e tocou seus ombros, por um segundo ele teve a impressão que ela começaria a sacudi-lo, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Tente se lembrar do dia em que você as guardou.

Draco fechou os olhos, meio nervoso, esvaziou a mente e se concentrou na pergunta, então, depois de alguns momentos começou a falar.

- Foi no dia da morte da vovó, ela me entregou a caixa com a gargantilha e o pingente e me disse para deixar longe de você, - ele sentiu sua mãe apertar levemente seus braços meio irritada, mas ignorou isso e continuou falando - eu lembro que eu vim para cá e finalmente abri a caixa, e achei o pingente muito feminino, mas tinha um pequeno bilhete "Dê para a pessoa que você amar, só ela será digna de usa-lo", era isso que ele dizia. Eu peguei a caixa e comecei a procurar um lugar para guarda-la, eu tinha que esconde-la, pois Blaise adorava vir aqui para bisbilhotar nas minhas coisas, e eu não queria que ele achasse aquilo. Então eu guardei...

Ele parou e abriu os olhos, sua mãe olhava para ele com uma cara de expectativa, como se sua vida dependesse de saber onde estava o tal colar.

- Onde você guardou Draco?- ela o sacudiu de leve, como para acorda-lo de uma crise.

Ele se soltou da mãe e foi até a escrivaninha e mexeu embaixo dela, soltando um fundo falso, e de lá tirando uma caixinha verde escuro.

Os olhos de sua mãe brilharam e ela tirou a caixa de suas mãos, abrindo-a em seguida e tocando com o dedo o pingente.

Era com certeza uma coisa linda, um coração prata não muito grande com esmeraldas encravadas, apesar do seu tamanho ele era rodeado por um brilho que poderia deixar até a pessoa mais insensível maravilhada, sem palavras.

- Eu sempre amei esse colar...- falou parecendo viajar em memórias - Mas sua avó nunca permitiu que eu usasse, disse que sempre pulava uma geração, esse colar era tudo que eu queria, e ela não me deixou usar nem no dia de meu noivado, nem depois que você nasceu...- ela parecia prestes a cair no choro.

Draco pegou a caixinha das mãos de sua mãe devagar e fechou-a, recebendo um olhar de censura.

- Eu tenho que ser mais ou menos rápido, mamãe, não posso demorar o dia todo...

Abriu uma gaveta e de lá tirou uma caixa de madeira média e uma pequena caixa, parecida com a que tinha a jóia de sua avó, mas preta. Colocou as mãos por trás do próprio pescoço e tirou uma corrente com um pingente em forma de cobra, com olhos de esmeralda. Depositou seu próprio colar na caixinha preta e depois abriu a caixa de madeira, colocando os dois colares dentro, além de um saquinho que tirara de sua capa e uma carta, que estava pronta a dias, depois fechou a caixa e bateu duas vezes com sua varinha, tudo isso sob o olhar atento de sua mãe.

- O que você vai fazer com essas coisas Draco?

Ele olhou para ela, não tinha exatamente pensado no que dizer teria que falar a verdade, pelo menos uma parte dela.

- Eu vou dar para uma garota, mas eu quero fazer uma coisa especial nele antes...

- Uma garota? - ela sorriu parecendo mais feliz do que nunca - E eu posso saber quem é?

- Eu acho melhor não...Eu prefiro que fique em segredo.

- Só me diga uma coisa, é a Pansy?- ela esperou pela resposta mordendo levemente o lábio.

- Não, não é a Pansy.

- Graças a Merlin!

Ele olhou confuso para a mãe, que estava com uma cara tão aliviada que chegava a ser engraçado, então ele falou:

- Eu achei que você gostasse da Pansy, não é por isso que eu fiquei com ela tanto tempo?

- Eu gostava dela...Mas a mãe dela tem se mostrado uma pessoa insuportável ultimamente, além de alguns problemas mais antigos, que voltaram agora com toda a força.

A cara dela mostrava que ele não deveria perguntar mais nada, e foi exatamente o que ele fez.

- Você vai para Hogwarts para o baile, certo? - perguntou mudando completamente de assunto.

- Vou sim. - respondeu ela - Você realmente achou que eu perderia esse baile por alguma coisa no mundo? Meu filhinho lindo está entre os homenageados, eu vou mesmo que me proíbam!

- Eu acho que a senhora não precisa se preocupar com essa parte, eles jamais te proibiriam de ir.- então entregou a caixa que ainda mantinha na mão para um elfo e disse para quem mandar - Já que você vai, eu queria te pedir um favor mamãe.

- Fale querido.- ela olhava para ele com uma expressão de leve curiosidade.

- Você poderia ir até a casa de Jean McCurty para pegar a caixa que eu mandei? Ela não envia as encomendas de volta depois que termina o trabalho, diz que não confia nas corujas com suas jóias.

- Claro que posso ir Draco. - ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e um olhar sonhador, como se mal pudesse esperar para fazer o favor ao seu filho.

- Muito obrigado.- falou ele, mas notando o entusiasmo da mãe continuou - Mas você não pode mexer na caixa, até porque ela vai estar trancada.

Narcisa pareceu ficar decepcionada, mas logo voltou a sorrir e levou Draco para tomar café da manhã com ela, ainda tentando descobrir quem seria a garota que usaria _seu_ colar.

----------------

Draco chegou na escola pouco antes do almoço, deveria saber que demoraria mais do que o planejado afinal ninguém diz não para Narcisa Malfoy, ao menos não quando ela esta oferecendo sua hospitalidade.

O dia passou rápido, e ele ficava se perguntando quanto tempo demoraria para que sua encomenda ficasse pronta, e se fizera a coisa certa ao pedir para sua mãe busca-la. Sabia como aquele colar mexia com sua mãe. Mas sabia que a deixara animada quando pedira que lhe emprestasse alguns elfos para arrumarem uma sala, além de pedir que ela fizesse o desenho da decoração. Isso com certeza o redimira de tirar dela o colar, se tinha uma coisa que ela adorava era decorar ambientes, e fazer compras, e essas duas coisas lhe seriam necessárias para poder ajudar seu filho com seu segundo pedido.

Naquela noite foi dormir cedo, mas não por estar com sono, por que não conseguia se concentrar em nada, tudo estava tão confuso. Agora tinha dado um passo importante, e cada vez ficaria mais difícil voltar atrás, por isso era tão assustador.

Fechou os olhos e logo pegou no sono, sua noite foi cheia de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos.

O tempo passou rapidamente, e logo estavam a apenas uma semana do baile, no dia em que os times adversários deveriam chegar, a escola, como era de se esperar, estava um alvoroço, todos ansiosos para a chegada dos times e também pela aproximação da data do baile.

O Salão Principal tinha agora uma nova disposição das mesas, logo a frente da mesa dos professores havia sido colocada uma outra mesa, onde deveriam sentar os três times principais, para que houvesse uma interação entre os competidores.

Às 18 horas estavam todos nos jardins, esperando.

O time de Hogwarts parecia aflito, Olívio Wood falara sobre os dois times para a equipe, e nenhum deles parecia muito amigável. Além da necessidade de vencer que os dois cultivavam, a vontade de acabar com Hogwarts, já que acreditavam que a escola tinha trapaceado no Torneio Tribruxo.

Os locais das tarefas e solenidades do torneio haviam sido sorteados, e ninguém ficara muito feliz quando a escola foi escolhida para ser o local do baile, mas como foi justo não conseguiram mudar.

A primeira tarefa seria em Beauxbatons, isso agradara bastante a diretora da escola, que disse que adoraria arrumar a escola toda para a prova de abertura, a segunda seria em Durmstrang, que deixou claro que preferiria sediar a tarefa final, a terceira seria em Hogwarts e o baile para a finalização e entrega dos prêmios seria na França.

Depois de acabado o sorteio Durmstrang deixara claro que ficara muito infeliz com o que lhe fora resignado, então haviam decidido que o troféu e os prêmios individuais ficariam lá até o baile de fechamento, quando iriam diretamente para a França. O fato de eles nem chegarem perto de Hogwarts fez com que eles ficassem mais felizes, mesmo que não totalmente.

Depois da chegada das duas escolas, que foram recepcionadas pelo diretor de modo muito formal, todos foram para o Salão Principal para jantar.

Gina olhava nervosamente para Draco, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar. Ele estava conversando animadamente com uma garota francesa, que ele beijara no rosto para dar oi. Não sabia por que, mas algo parecia se sacudir em sua barriga enquanto observava os dois conversando, eles pareciam tão íntimos.

Disfarçou a incomodação conversando alegremente com Harry, ou pelo menos fingindo, já que sempre tentava escutar a conversa dos dois, logo percebendo que era inútil, já que eles falavam em Francês, e tudo parecia estranhamente sexy. Talvez aquilo fosse uma característica da língua, fazer com que qualquer conversa rotineira se tornasse estranhamente sexy aos ouvidos de quem não entendia o que era dito, só podia ouvir as palavras.

Amaldiçoou-se por não ter tomado aulas de francês quando seu tio lhe oferecera, naquela época lhe parecia besteira aprender a língua, agora lhe seria extremamente útil. Continuou ouvindo por mais alguns minutos, mas depois desistiu, aquilo não estava ajudando nem um pouco seu nervosismo.

No dia anterior ao baile a escola praticamente parou, os professores mal conseguiam falar com tanto alvoroço entre os estudantes, e logo a maioria desistia de dar suas aulas, para se juntar a conversa dos alunos. É óbvio que alguns professores jamais admitiriam algo como a aula ser interrompido por conversas em função de um baile, então a aula de poções foi tão maçante quanto em qualquer outro dia.

- Não pensem que o fato de suas cabeças estarem avoadas por causa do baile vai livra-los da minha aula! - falou Snape ao entrar na sala de aula, onde os alunos estavam divididos em grupinhos conversando excitadamente - Hoje eu quero uma Poção do Esquecimento, os ingredientes e as instruções estão no quadro. - ele fez um gesto com a varinha e o quadro negro se encheu de palavras - Não esqueçam de nada! - acrescentou com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Gina fazia a poção calmamente, mas ela, ao invés de ficar transparente, ficava cada vez mais escura, quase chegando a um tom bordô. Tentava concertar mexendo novamente e acrescentando mais ingredientes, mas nada parecia adiantar.

Nessa hora alguém bateu na porta, e ela virou para ver quem era, só para então constatar que aquele não podia ser um bom dia, já que quem entrou na sala foi a garota francesa que não saia de perto de Malfoy e sua trupe.

A garota parou ao seu lado, esperando que Snape viesse até ela, então deu uma espiada no caldeirão de Gina, que agora se encontrava verde néon.

Enquanto o professor parecia procurar alguma coisa em sua mesa a garota sorriu para Gina e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho encima da classe, depois de bater nele com sua varinha uma só vez colocou-o discretamente perto da mão da ruiva, logo sendo chamada pelo mestre de poções.

Gina olhou para o pequeno bilhete sem chamar atenção para si, nele dizia "Coloque duas lágrimas de unicórnios". Duvidou muito que aquilo pudesse leva-la a algum lugar, já que esse ingrediente nem estava escrito no quadro, mas ao olhar a situação em que se encontrava sua poção resolveu que não faria mal tentar, pelo menos se a garota fosse tão doce quanto aparentava, alguém com um jeito assim não poderia fazer mal a ninguém.

Pegou um pequeno frasco e adicionou as lágrimas, olhando para o professor em seguida, a garota francesa olhava para ela, e então fez um movimento com as mãos como se dissesse para mexer a poção. Gina fez isso, e em alguns segundos ela estava exatamente da cor que deveria estar. Gina sorriu e olhou para a garota que começava a se retirar da sala, tentava dizer obrigada com o olhar, e pareceu a ela que a outra entendeu, pois sorriu de volta mostrando seus lindos dentes brancos.

Snape deslizou até a mesa de Gina, para onde estava indo quando Nicole chegara, vira algo como um brilho néon no caldeirão da garota, e não podia perder a oportunidade de tirar alguns pontos da Grifinória, mas para seu total desapontamento, ao chegar lá descobriu que a poção estava perfeita. Virou as costas e trotou mal humorado para o outro lado da sala.

Draco recebeu uma encomenda na manhã do dia anterior ao baile, era uma caixa de madeira não muito grande e que não chamava muita atenção, mas que carregava uma fortuna dentro dela.

Guardou-a em sua mochila para que ninguém tentasse pegá-la, cuidaria daquele assunto naquela noite.

Só faltava uma coisa para que tudo ficasse perfeito, inspiração para escrever sua carta, mas isso tinha certeza que não faltaria uma vez que tinha duas garotas como melhores amigas, e que eram com certeza muito românticas, e jamais se negariam a ajuda-lo.

Com essa preocupação de lado deixou a caixa de lado em seus pensamentos, tomando algumas preocupações como mais imediatas, por exemplo, onde estava Nicole?

Gina chegou ao seu quarto a noite, já exausta, mal podia esperar para tomar um banho e cair na cama, agradecia a Merlin, e a Dumbledore, que no dia seguinte não haveria aula, pois não agüentaria passar por outra daquelas aulas de poções.

Pensar nisso trouxe de volta a lembrança da garota que a ajudara durante sua aula, o por que ela fizera isso era um total mistério para Gina, que antes daquele momento realmente não gostava da garota, simplesmente por ela andar sempre com Draco. Por mais tolo e sem sentido que fosse aquele ciúme. Desde quando sentia aquilo? Não tinha fundamento nenhum, estava namorando outro garoto, Harry Potter, o homem de seus sonhos, o homem perfeito para ela.

Sacudiu a cabeça para não ter que começar uma discussão consigo mesma, estava cansada demais para aquilo. Levantou da cama onde tinha se atirado e tomou um banho rápido, saiu do banheiro já sonhando com uma boa noite de sono.

Mas quando se aproximou de sua tão desejada cama viu algo estranho encima dela, uma pequena caixa de veludo e um envelope. Pegou-o e abriu, seu queixo caindo em seguida.

N/A: Oláááá!

Mais uma vez eu tenho que pedir desculpas pela demora, eu meio que travei, mas estou aqui de volta, postando novamente e prometendo que não vou demorar tanto para postar o próximo!

Esse capítulo com certeza não é o melhor, mas no próximo as coisas começam a ficar realmente interessantes, afinal teremos a confissão de Pansy, a carta do Draco e O BAILE!

Que capítulo ocupado, não é mesmo?

hehehehehhehe

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse também, apesar de não acontecer muita coisa.

Alguma idéia do plano do Draco? E o que foi aquele segundo pedido? Alguém tenta adivinhar?

Agradecimentos:

**Ane Malfoy:** Olááá!

Ainda bem que tu gostou do modo como as suas partes foram usadas, as conseqüências serão muitas! (mais ou menos)

hehehehhee

Espero que tu goste desse capítulo que demorou demais para sair, e que está sendo escrito quando eu deveria estar estudando português, o que talvez me ajude a não depender tanto de uma beta, mas...

Beijos!

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy:** Olááá!

O Draco mandou a carta! Agora será que ela sabe? O que será que ela diz? O segredo da Pansy será assim tão horrível? Tudo no próximo capitulo, sorry...

Muito obrigada pela review!

Beijos!

**laura:** Oláááá!

Foi um ótimo comentário querida...

hehehehehhe

Você estava escrevendo tarde, e eu sei que às vezes escrever assim tarde pode ser difícil, só por isso eu não te bati depois que li ele...

Espero que goste desse novo capítulo, que demorou bastante, eu sei, mas eu não pude evitar...

Beijos!

**Tatiizinha:** Oláááá!

Que bom que você está gostando da fic! O Plano do Draco não ficou claro ainda, mas no próximo capítulo vai ficar!

Tomara que você goste do novo capítulo!

Beijos!

Agora eu termino o meu N/A, que ficou maior do que normalmente...

Desculpem pelos erros, estou sem beta, se alguém quiser betar me avisa que eu vou amar!

Até logo!

Beijos


	11. O Colar

N/A:Desculpem pelos erros!

_  
Querida Gina,_

_Deve ser tão estranho pra você ler esse bilhete quanto está sendo para mim escreve-lo, talvez até mais já que ultimamente eu não tenho te tratado com, o maior cavalheirismo, na verdade eu tenho sido um pouco grosso, por isso, peço desculpas._

_Eu sei que naquela noite você me disse para esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, mesmo que não tenha sido muito, você me disse pra deixar pra trás porque na realidade não significara nada, mas a sensação que tenho é que tem algo de muito errado nesse seu julgamento do que nós vivemos._

_É difícil admitir isso para mais alguém, mas eu acredito que se eu não falar agora ficara para sempre pairando no ar a incerteza do "se", a agonia do desejo de saber o que poderia ter acontecido, da duvida que estará sempre presente, e eu acho que mão poderia viver com isso._

_Talvez eu devesse deixar de lado, assim como você disse, e eu não hesitarei de faze-lo se sua resposta for negativa, se você ler o que eu digo, pensar e ainda assim manter sua decisão, continuar a insistir que aquilo não significou nada, que estamos melhor assim, separados._

_Deixe sua mente de lado agora, deixe que seu coração sinta as palavras que saem diretamente de minha alma para o papel, que dizem tudo o que eu sinto, tente fazer isso, se por nada mais, pra poder ter certeza que as duvidas ficaram pra trás, que você já pode dizer que fez tudo que podia por isso._

_O pouco tempo que passamos juntos parece ser uma eternidade, mas estranhamente eu não quero que acabe, eu quero mais e mais, a cada dia mais e se você me aceitasse, mesmo que por um dia, eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo, e tenho certeza que poderia te fazer feliz, só porque eu não pouparia esforços para isso._

_Mas sabendo que me quer distante, e talvez com razão, talvez tudo isso que faço, todo meu esforço, seja um grande erro, mas eu não me importo. Para mim isso parece perfeito, e pode ser que eu tenha razão, exploda-se tudo! Eu quero você e só você._

_Tome meu presente como o símbolo do meu amor eterno, mesmo que ele não seja retribuído.Mas, se você quer tentar, se pensa que esse grande erro pode se tornar no maior acerto de uma vida, use-o amanhã à noite, como um sim mudo, um código único, e então já não restarão mais dúvidas, tudo se resumira em nós dois._

_Com todo o amor, D.M._

Gina sentou pesadamente em sua cama, aquilo era o que parecia? Porque se fosse o que ela achava algo de muito errado estava acontecendo, Draco Malfoy mandando cartas de amor? Cartas de amor para uma Weasley? Não, tinha uma coisa muito errada naquilo tudo.

Talvez Malfoy tivesse mandado aquilo para a pessoa errada, ou então fosse uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, perfeita para o sonserino.

Releu a carta, só então se lembrando da pequena caixa de veludo que estava ao seu lado. Encarou-a um pouco desconfiada, o que poderia pular dali? Será que aquilo era uma peça? Se fosse com certeza tinham gastado algum tempo nela, nada parecia errado. A não ser o fato de Draco Malfoy escrever algo bonito e mandar para Gina Weasley, é claro.

Colocou a caixinha na palma de sua mão, parecia tão inofensiva, além disso, tinha algo nela que atraia Gina, como um brilho especial que não permitia que ela tirasse os olhos dela.

Abriu-a devagar, preparando-se para ser atingida por algo como tinta, mas nada aconteceu. Olhou o conteúdo da caixa, abrindo um sorriso de surpresa.

Nunca vira um colar tão lindo, tocou o coração de prata, era gelado, mas pareceu se aquecer ao entrar em contato com sua pele. Tirou-o da caixinha e andou até o espelho, fechou o fecho do colar e então se observou. Estava com uma camisola branca, e o colar parecia se destacar mais ainda. Suas esmeraldas brilhavam, mesmo com a fraca luz que as velas produziam, tocou novamente o pequeno coração, agora quente, e sentiu algo estranho, como um beijo em seu pescoço. Olhou desconfiada para a própria imagem, o que estava fazendo?

**Desperate for changing**

Desesperado por mudar

**Starving for truth**

Ansiado pela verdade

**Closer to where I started**

Eu estou mais perto de onde comecei

**Chasing after you**

Perseguindo atrás de você

Acordou na manhã seguinte com movimento no quarto, tinha sido uma noite infernal, daquelas que nós preferimos esquecer. Aquela carta e aquele colar só tinham servido para deixa-la nervosa, nenhuma resposta, em compensação nunca tivera tantas dúvidas.

Colocou as pernas para fora da cama, observando as garotas que corriam de um lado para o outro com os cabelos bagunçados, Natalia estava com um creme azul no rosto e pulava de um lado para o outro reclamando de ter batido o pé em algum lugar, teve que rir da cena parecia que aquele seria um dia divertido.

A porta se abriu inesperadamente e duas das garotas gritaram, mesmo sabendo que garotos jamais fossem entrar ali. Mione entrou no quarto olhando curiosa para as duas que pareciam ter levado o maior susto de suas vidas, andou até a cama de Gina, onde a mesma ainda se encontrava de pijama.

- Você não vai se arrumar?- perguntou ela com as mãos na cintura.

- Não!- falou voltando a deitar, mas ainda olhando a amiga - Ainda é cedo Mione, o baile é só a noite!

- Não para o baile!- falou Mione com uma cara incrédula - Para encontrar seus pais! Você esqueceu que eles vêm para o baile?

- Meus pais? - Gina ficou sentada com uma expressão perdida, parecendo meio boba, enquanto vasculhava sua mente atrás de qualquer informação sobre o assunto, então pareceu ter uma luz - É mesmo! Como eu pude me esquecer?

Levantou-se e correu para o banheiro, passando na frente de uma das garotas e sendo xingada. Mione riu e foi separar uma roupa para a ruiva. Pegou uma calça jeans e estava procurando uma blusa quando viu uma pequena caixinha de veludo verde colocada bem no canto, escondida. Foi vencida por sua curiosidade e então a abriu.

Admirou o colar por alguns segundos antes de ouvir o barulho de alguém saindo do banheiro, então largou a caixa, com o colar, onde ela estava e pegou uma blusa verde escuro, fechando o malão em seguida.

- Ainda aqui? - Gina perguntou quando viu Mione, a garota que Gina tinha passado para trás bateu forte a porta do banheiro fazendo com que as duas pulassem - Por Merlin, vê se toma mais cuidado!

- É, eu quis separar uma roupa pra você, sabia que demoraria mais ainda se você tivesse que escolher o que vestir.- andou até a janela, ainda pensando no colar, seria um presente de Harry? Mas ele não tinha dito nada. E se fosse, porque Gina estaria escondendo?

- Mione! - pulou ao ouvir a ruiva gritando seu nome - Você está de volta ao nosso mundo?

- Sim, desculpe, o que você estava dizendo?

- Eu só queria saber porque tanta pressa em ver meus pais.

Mione ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça.

- Nada, eu só não queria que você se atrasasse. - falou ela mais vermelha que os cabelos de Gina

- Ah não! Agora você tem que contar! - falou Gina com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Está bem, mas antes - num movimente rápido abriu o malão e pegou a caixinha, sob o olhar horrorizado de Gina - você me diz de quem você ganhou isso!

- Mione, como você achou isso? - gritou Gina tentando pegar a caixinha da mão da outra - Isso é meu, me devolve!

- Devolvo, quando você me disser quem te deu, isso não é só caro, é uma jóia de família! - estava encima de uma cadeira, com o braço estendido pra cima, enquanto a outra pulava e tentava abaixar sua mão.

- Como você pode saber isso? - falou Gina, parando de pular e encarando Mione de baixo - Como você pode saber que é uma jóia de família?

- Pela maneira como ela é feita, além de ser muito antiga. - olhou desconfiada para a ruiva, como se esperasse que ela pulasse e derrubasse ela - Então, quem te deu?

- Não te interessa! - voltou a pular, segurando o braço da amiga - Foi um presente, pra mim, você não pode mexer nas minhas coisas dessa maneira!

Mione entregou a caixinha para Gina, que abriu e olhou o colar, se certificando que ainda estava ali. Olhou para a amiga e viu que ela implorava com os olhos para que ela contasse.

Guardou o colar em seu malão e então voltou a se arrumar. Com certeza estaria brava com Mione se não estivesse louca para falar com alguém sobre aquilo, será que deveria contra para ela? Ou então esperar para falar com a Ana? Mas ela estava estranha ultimamente, meio avoada, elas estavam se distanciando sem que Gina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir.

Respirou fundo quando terminou de passar a maquiagem, era agora ou nunca, deveria ou não contar para Mione?

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

Estou cada vez mais me apaixonando por você

**Letting go of all I've held onto**

Deixando tudo que eu havia conquistado

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

Estou aqui parado até que você me mova

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

Estou aqui esperando por um momento com você

Draco andava pelos corredores, desde a noite passada que não conseguia relaxar, sabia que agora estava além do seu alcance, não podia fazer mais nada além de esperar, e isso o estava matando.

Tinha que encontrar sua mãe dali a poucos minutos, e tinha que estar o mais normal possível, ela perceberia se ele desse um passo em falso, ninguém o conhecia tão bem quanto sua mãe. Agradecia a Merlin que ela passaria o dia todo com as garotas se aprontando para o baile, não poderia fingir durante muito tempo.

Johanna pedira para encontra-lo antes da chegada de sua mãe, não podia imaginar do que ele queria falar. Apertou os dedos quase machucando a palma da mão, porque estava tão nervoso?

Entrou em uma sala de aula vazia, olhou para os lados a procura da garota, estava tremendo. Tinha quase certeza de que se algum infeliz resolvesse lhe dar alguma notícia ruim, não conseguiria se controlar e acabaria batendo na pessoa.

A porta abriu e ele virou rapidamente, todo aquele suspense em um dia não muito próprio para ele não faria bem nem a pessoa mais calma do mundo, quanto mais a ele. Johanna entrou com um sorriso no rosto, seguida de Pansy, que parecia mais nervosa do que feliz.

- Você pediu par se encontrar comigo porque tinha algo a me dizer, e ai? - disse ele mexendo as mãos compulsivamente, se repreendeu, parecia um viciado em recuperação.

- Calma Draco, - falou ela olhando torto para o garoto - a Pansy que tem algo a lhe dizer, não é mesmo? - ela olhou para a garota ao seu lado encorajando ela a falar logo.

- Sim...É...Não...É...- a garota andara alguns passos para frente e olhava para o chão enquanto mexia nas mãos, parecendo tão ou mais nervosa que Draco.

- Fala logo Pansy! Você está me deixando nervoso! - ele estava claramente nervoso, já que falou isso em um grito. Johanna estava perto da porta, escorada na parede, observando a cena.

- Eu fiz uma coisa Draco, mas antes que eu fale, eu preciso que você me prometa que não vai ficar muito bravo.

- Eu não posso prometer nada sem saber o que você fez Pansy, agora fale logo que eu não tenho o dia todo.

- Eu te dei uma poção do amor. - a garota falou rapidamente e se encolheu em seguida, esperando que Draco a atacasse.

Parecendo prever a mesma coisa Johanna se desencostou da parede ficando com um olhar desconfiado grudado em Draco, ele estava mais nervoso que normalmente naquela manhã.

- VOCÊ O QUE? - a voz de Draco soou como um trovão na sala.

Gina encarou Mione por um momento, a garota ainda tinha a mesma expressão de suplica. Não tinha certeza se deveria fazer aquilo, mas tinha que conversar com alguém, do contrário jamais tomaria uma decisão a tempo.

Sabia que a outra estava se remoendo de curiosidade, também estaria no lugar dela, ainda assim não se sentia pronta para partilhar aquilo com mais alguém. Em compensação talvez Mione pudesse olhar para aquilo com olhos puros, sem tomar um partido, era bom ter a opinião de alguém de fora, quem não está vivendo a situação sempre parece conseguir ver com mais clareza.

Olhou-se no espelho uma última vez, respirando fundo, passou mais uma vez todas suas opções enquanto mexia nos cabelos. Por fim virou, dando direto com os olhos cor de mel de Hermione.

- Eu vou te mostrar uma coisa, mas você tem que jurar que não vai contar para ninguém, não interessa o que você achar do que vai ver.

- Eu juro.- Mione tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam, cada vez mais curiosos.

Gina foi até sua cômoda e pegou seu diário, abriu-o com um toque da varinha e tirou a carta, voltando a fecha-lo em seguida.

- Isso vai te dizer o suficiente, mais tarde nós nos falamos.

Entregou a carta para ela e saiu quase correndo do quarto, enquanto Mione olhava para o pergaminho cor de pérola, hesitando diante das coisas que poderia encontrar ali.

**Forgetting all I'm lacking**

Eu estou esquecendo de tudo

**Completely incomplete**

Completamente incompleto

**I'll take your invitation**

Eu levarei o seu convite

**You take all of me now**

Você levará tudo de mim

- E você sabia disso? - Draco andava rapidamente de um lado para o outro da sala, Pansy tinha saído correndo depois de cinco minutos ouvindo aqueles gritos dirigidos a ela, mas Johanna não teria tanta sorte. - Você sabia e não me contou?

- Eu não podia contar!- falou encarando-o séria - É um feitiço complicado, se eu contasse nada aconteceria!

- Algo aconteceria, eu ficaria sabendo! - ele parara e olhava nos olhos da garota que estava sentada em uma mesa, batendo as unhas no ar acima da mesa, para evitar o barulho.

- Se você se acalmar e me deixar falar eu posso explicar exatamente porque não teria adiantado nada! - ele levantou a voz em um tom, ela era a única pessoa que conseguia aclama-lo, a não ser sua mãe talvez, por isso andou até a mesa na frente da garota puxou a cadeira e se sentou, olhando para ela.

- Muito bem, fale.

- Ótimo. A Pansy veio falar comigo um tempo depois que vocês já tinham terminado, me fazendo umas perguntas estranhas como se eu sabia se você estava apaixonado, ou se nós estávamos tendo alguma coisa. Eu percebi que tinha algo errado ali ela nunca falava comigo tão calmamente, então eu fiz ela me contar. Foi um pouco depois que você me disse que estava apaixonado por alguém. - ela se ajeitou na mesa - A Pansy me falou sobre o feitiço, ele é mais complicado do que normalmente, mas numa forma simples é assim: quando ela lhe lança o feitiço você se apaixona pela primeira pessoa que beijar, óbvio que ela esperava que fosse ela, mas foi numa noite que vocês dois brigaram.

- Muito bem então, eu me apaixonei pela primeira pessoa que beijei, isso ainda não em diz porque você não podia me contar!

- Espere! Muito bem, para o feitiço ser quebrado a pessoa que lançou o feitiço deve contar para o enfeitiçado, só então ele sai do efeito dele. Por isso eu não podia ter contado, eu não lancei esse feitiço em você!

- E se você sabe a tanto tempo porque não fez com que ela me contasse antes?- falou Draco depois de alguns segundos, Pansy deveria ter lançado o feitiço nele na noite que teve que dar a detenção para a Weasley, então quando eles se beijaram, puf, ele enlouquecera!

Ela abaixou a cabeça e quando voltou a olhar o garoto ele pode ver um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

- Eu tentei, mas depois eu vi como aquilo podia ser...

- Divertido?- completou. - Você achou que me ver sofrer por uma garota podia ser divertido?

- Não! - falou ela indignada - Eu achei que ver você se apaixonar por uma garota seria divertido, e eu quero dizer além do feitiço, uma coisa que vem de você mesmo. Um feitiço não é capaz de fazer alguém agir como você tem agido e você deve saber disso.

Ele sabia, sabia muito bem e só por isso não ficou tranqüilo, se aquilo fosse só coisa de um feitiço saberia como lidar era simples, mas aquilo já tinha ido além estava em um lugar que ele não conhecia, além da razão.

Saiu sozinho da sala estava encima da hora para ver sua mãe, só saberia se aquilo que sentira estava dissolvido quando voltasse a encontrar a Weasley, quando colocasse seus olhos nos dela ou então a visse junto do Potter, só então saberia se aquilo era somente do feitiço ou se havia algo mais. Parou na porta da sala combinada e respirou fundo já mais calmo do que pela manhã, abriu a porta e entrou.

Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto quando viu sua mãe, ela parecia um pouco incomodada com sua vizinhança, que era nada mais nada menos do que toda a família Weasley, pelo que podia ver.

- Olá mamãe! - deu um beijo em seu rosto, recebendo um sorriso de volta - Fez boa viagem?

- Boa. - falou sem se animar muito - Eu preferiria ter vindo de lareira ou qualquer outro modo rápido, mas o diretor disse que todos tínhamos que vir de trem. - ela fez uma expressão de nojo quando disse a palavra - Mas pelo menos eu pude conversar com a Mandy Zabini, você se lembra dela? Nós éramos tão amigas.

- Pelo menos a viagem valeu pra voltar a ter contatos com amizades gastas. - falou ele em conclusão. Viu que a ruiva entrava na sala então virou de costas para porta, ficando também de costas para a família Weasley.

- Nós podemos ir Draco? Esse lugar está me fazendo mais mal do que aquelas cabines apertadas.- falou Narcisa torcendo o nariz para os barulhentos ruivos ao seu lado.

Draco fez um movimento de pegar a varinha para levar a bagagem de sua mãe, mas ela segurou seu braço e fez que não com a cabeça. Estalou os dedos e apareceram três pequenos elfos que correram para pegá-las.

Draco observou enquanto os elfos que sua mãe tinha "contrabandeado" para dentro do colégio pegavam as malas dela e então os dois saíram da sala, indo em direção a Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

- A senhora sabe que só vai ficar aqui por um fim de semana, não é mesmo? - perguntou Draco olhando os elfos andando apressados atrás dos dois.

- Claro que sei querido, e se você está se referindo a minha bagagem eu só tenho uma coisa pra dizer, uma mulher deve estar preparada para qualquer ocasião. - ele sorriu ao ver a cara dele. - Então, quem vai ser sua companhia para o baile? - perguntou quando estavam chegando a entrada do salão.

- Eu vou com a Johanna, você lembra dela não é mesmo? - perguntou dizendo a senha logo em seguida.

- Claro que me lembro! - Narcisa sorriu - É ela a garota pra quem você vai dar o colar?

- Não mãe. - falou seco, esperançoso que isso cortasse o assunto ali.

- Tudo bem. - ela olhou Draco que mostrava aos elfos onde levarem as malas - Eu acho que vou me juntar as garotas que já estão se arrumando, essa sempre é a melhor parte dos bailes, a preparação.

Draco sorriu e Narcisa lançou-lhe um beijo antes de desaparecer nas escadas.

O dia foi típico de um baile, ver garotas fora de seus dormitórios era bastante raro, já que todas estavam trancadas em grandes grupos se arrumando uma fazendo o cabelo da outra, ajudando na maquiagem, últimos ajustes na roupa...

No dormitório da grifinória não era nada diferente, mas duas garotas, com seus cabelos no meio da preparação, ainda com grandes rolos e papéis, se distanciaram da multidão indo se esconder no quarto do primeiro ano que estava vazio devido as suas habitantes estarem em casa para o natal.

-Aqui nós podemos conversar. - falou Mione fechando a porta depois de olhar para os dois lados e se certificar de que ninguém estava ouvindo. - Agora nós temos que conversar.

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

Estou cada vez mais me apaixonando por você

**Letting go of all I've held onto**

Deixando tudo que eu havia conquistado

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

Estou aqui parado até que você me mova

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

Estou aqui esperando por um momento com você

Gina estava sentada em uma das camas de pernas cruzadas, vestia uma calça de moletom e um casaco que fechava com zíper, não sentia frio devido ao novo sistema que Dumbledore colocara no colégio, algo muito parecido com a calefação.

- Eu sei, eu estava esperando que você viesse falar comigo. - ela abaixou a cabeça, encarando o chão.

Um silêncio se instalou no quarto, a morena parecia estar buscando as palavras certas, mas sempre parava antes de começar a falar.

- Eu fiquei bem espantada com aquele bilhete. - falou finalmente, sem achar outra maneira de começar a conversa. - Mas eu não tenho certeza se eu entendi o que significa.

Gina olhou para cima, encarando os olhos cor de mel da outra.

- D.M. quer dizer Draco Malfoy? - perguntou receosa, Gina fez um movimento que sim com a cabeça. - Uau. E agora eu preciso saber, como isso aconteceu?

Gina suspirou e começou a falar, contou sobre a detenção e o beijo e então sobre tudo que viera depois, que fora pouco, mas seus sonhos tinham sido muitos. Falou de como se sentia e de como até mesmo seus pesadelos com Tom tinham sumido, só conseguia sonhar com ele, não que tivesse qualquer poder sobre si mesma nesse departamento. Falou de como se sentia quando seus olhos se encontravam ou então eles se esbarravam nos treinos. Então falou da garota francesa misteriosa e do modo como eles pareciam se entender além da amizade. Por fim colocou para fora tudo que viera com aquela carta, todas suas dúvidas e como não sabia o que fazer.

Mione ouviu tudo em silencio e quando a ruiva terminou de falar pegou sua mão e ofereceu a ela um olhar amigo.

- Eu tenho que decidir tudo hoje Mione, e eu estou encima da hora. - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas - Eu tenho que decidir entre o colar do Draco e o do Harry, o que e faço?

A garota agora chorava e soluçava no ombro de Mione, que parecia estar assimilando a história rapidamente, agora só tinha que tomar a decisão.

No Salão Comunal da Sonserina vários garotos estavam sentados, parecendo impacientes. Estavam todos em seus lindos e caros trajes a rigor e todos tinham o mesmo objetivo: esperar pelo par.

Draco estava em uma cadeira muito confortável, suas vestes negras se confundindo com o estofado. Olhava para a escada que vinha do dormitório feminino, batia o pé num ritmo sempre igual, mostrando sua impaciência.

Finalmente alguém aparece, uma garota que é muito nova pára ir ao baile, mas que ficou no colégio por alguma razão. A menina encarou todos os garotos e pareceu vacilar, mas então voltou a sua missão especial e pigarreou para chamar a atenção de todos.

- Aqui estão as lindas Damas da Serpente. -falou com um sorriso.

Por trás dela começaram a aparecer várias garotas, cada uma sorrindo mais, cada uma mais linda. Draco se levantou para esperar por Johanna e sua mãe. Jo foi a primeira a aparecer, ela usava um longo vestido azul marinho, trançado nas costas, seu cabelo estava arrumado em uma trança e sua maquiagem era leve, a não ser pelo batom vermelho.

Ela caminhou até Draco que sorria tanto quanto ela, todos os garotos pareciam meio abobados, perdoando as garotas pelo seu atraso.

Narcisa demorou cinco minutos para aparecer, ela usava um longo vestido bege, que deixava todas suas costas de fora, caindo pelas suas costas brancas estava uma espécie de corrente de prata com uma esmeralda na ponta, ela tinha o cabelo preso em um coque e usava uma maquiagem meio marrom.

Fez uma cara um pouco fechada quando ela se aproximou, falando em seguida.

- Eu não acho que papai vá ficar muito feliz de saber que você vestiu algo assim. - tinha uma expressão de reprovação.

- Não de uma de ciumento Draco, sua mãe está linda! - disse Johanna dando um leve tapa em seu braço.

- Eu sei, o problema pe que todos os outros garotos também sabem. - falou carrancudo.

As duas riram. Johanna enlaçou seu braço no de Draco e eles saíram, seguidos por Crabbe e Goyle com suas acompanhantes, Blaise, que iria encontrar seu par no salão e Narcisa e Mandy, que vinham atrás como as duas mais lindas mães da festa.

**I'm living for the only thing I know**

Eu vivo pela única coisa que eu sei

**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**

Eu corro e não tenho bem a certeza para onde vou

**And I don't know what I'm diving into**

E eu não sei onde estou me metendo

**Just hanging by a moment here with you**

Apenas estou esperando um momento aqui contigo

Ficou junto com Johanna no hall, perto da porta do salão. Deveriam entrar depois, todo o time junto para uma dança, cada escola de uma vez, se apresentando para todos ali. Ouviu uma voz conhecida, parecia que o cicatriz tinha chegado. Respirou fundo, a hora da verdade estava tão próxima que lhe tirava o ar, se ele estivesse com o colar ele sabia que teria uma chance, e isso seria como felicidade eterna, se ela não estivesse tinha Johanna para se apoiar, mesmo que não tivesse idéia do quanto aquilo poderia atingi-lo.

Johanna parecia tão nervosa quanto ele, talvez pensasse a mesma coisa, e se tudo aquilo tivesse acabado quando o feitiço foi revelado? Ele só saberia quando olhasse para a ruiva, mas não tinha muita esperança de que deixaria de sentir tudo o que sentia antes. Sentia em seu peito um alivio, parecia estar mais leve do que nos últimos dias e com certeza estava menos obcecado pela garota, agora, ao pensar no que escrevera em sua carta, percebia que aquilo era um efeito do feitiço, estava hipnotizado, mais que isso, estava viciado, e como um viciado sem sua droga estava entrando em colapso. Agora se sentia como Draco Malfoy novamente, e adorava isso.

Nicole andou até eles com passos rápidos, parecia emocionada com tudo que estava acontecendo. Usava um vestido vermelho com um decote não muito grande e um colar de diamantes que mantinha seus olhos brilhando por minutos depois que você conseguia, finalmente, tirar os olhos dele.

- E então?- perguntou quando chegou perto o suficiente para ser ouvida - O que ela fez?

- Eu não sei ainda, Draco está um pouco nervoso para olhar, só mais alguns minutos e ele perde isso e então nós saberemos. - falou Johanna.

- Eu estou aqui sabia? - disse Draco sério - Eu só estou me preparando para qualquer possibilidade, só isso, eu não quero ser pego desprevenido.

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, Draco olhando para o chão, Johanna mordendo a bochecha nervosamente e Nicole batendo o pé no chão e as unhas contra sua perna.

A última quebrou o silencio colocando as mãos na cintura e falando num tom de irritação nervosa.

- Mais um pouco e eu vou começar a roer as unhas, se você não olhar agora eu vou fazer isso Draco!

Ele levantou o rosto olhando para ela e então, parecendo se render as ordens da garota, começou a se virar para olhar Gina que estava bem atrás deles, junto com o Potter.

Exatamente na mesma hora Madame Pomfrey, que estava encarregada de arrumar os alunos para entrarem no Salão segurou os ombros de Draco e puxou ele para perto da porta, Johanna seguiu os dois pendurada no braço dele. Logo atrás deles foram colocados os outros casais, e Gina e Harry ficaram pra trás, além do alcance dos olhos de qualquer um dos dois.

Johanna olhou para Draco, que olhou para ela, e quando seus olhos se encontraram os dois começaram a rir. O nervosismo todo saia naquelas risadas, os dois passaram a se sentir mais leves, todos olhavam, curiosos para o casal, mas ninguém os repreendia, talvez por ser Draco Malfoy, talvez porque os dois pareciam precisar daquilo, e sua risada quase chegava a contagiar os outros.

Quando a musica começou a tocar e foi anunciado que eles entrariam eles se obrigaram a parar de rir, e quando entraram no salão já estavam completamente recompostos, como se aquilo jamais tivesse acontecido.

Durante toda a música eles esqueceram de todas as preocupações, os passos ensaiados saiam naturalmente e os dois sorriam genuinamente um para o outro, como velhos amigos que se vem depois de muito tempo e tudo parece nos lugar novamente.

Quando os últimos acordes se fizeram ouvir os dois se separaram e se cumprimentaram, seguindo para a mesa do time, para ver a próxima escola se apresentar. Sentaram-se na mesma ordem que tinham entrado, e Draco não conseguia ver Gina, mas algo lhe dizia que tudo estava correndo perfeitamente bem, e que isso não seria exceção.

Depois de algumas horas o baile já estava parecendo menos oficial, as pessoas estavam se soltando cada vez mais ao som de uma banda que ele não conhecia, mas que não era nada ruim, tinha dançado um pouco, mas ainda não conseguira dar uma boa olhada em Gina, o que deixava seus pés tão pesados quanto seu coração, e o impedia de dançar mais.

Johanna estava sentada ao seu lado, observando a pista, Draco estava muito preocupado com suas coisas para perceber, mas ela tinha uma expressão diferente no rosto, como uma dor oculta. A garota, sabendo que ninguém olhava, deixara a mascara de lado por alguns segundos, mas quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome colocou-a automaticamente, completando com um grande sorriso.

- Olá Nicole! - falou para a garota que chegava e se sentava em uma cadeira perto dos dois - Como está a festa?

- Ótima vocês que parecem não estar curtindo o suficiente, o que aconteceu? A garota disse não?

- Nós não sabemos. - falou Draco um pouco seco demais - Eu ainda não consegui ve-la.

Ela sorriu e olhou ao redor, em seguida agarrou a mão dele e saiua andando pelo salão com o passo apressado, até que chegou perto de Gina, então se pôs de costas para ele e deixou Draco parado em sua frente.

- E então? - perguntou com um grande sorriso.

**There's nothing else to lose**

Não há mais nada a perder

**There's nothing else to find**

Não há mais nada a encontrar

**There's nothing in the world**

Não há nada no mundo

**That could change my mind**

Que possa mudar a minha idéia

**There is nothing else**

Não há mais nada

**There is nothing else**

Não há mais nada

**There is nothing else**

Não há mais nada

Draco olhou além do ombro da amiga, lá estava ela, conversando com a sangue ruim, seus olhos passaram por seu rosto e desceram até seu peito descoberto. Lá estava ele, seu colar, seu estomago deu saltos, seu coração soltou fogos de artifício, seu corpo parecia festejar junto com ele, e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era "Ela está usando o colar, ela está usando o colar!"

Passou as mãos pelas costas de Nicole e saiu dançando com ela pelo salão, fazendo que a garota gargalhasse, ao mesmo tempo em que adivinhava o que tinha acontecido.

Soltou a garota quando chegaram perto de Johanna, só para abraça-la e mostrar o quão feliz estava, sua vida não poderia esta mais perfeita.

Olhou mais uma vez em direção a ruiva, só pra ter certeza que aquilo não tinha sido uma ilusão, e então viu sua mãe, ela olhava para GIna, mais especificamente para o colar que ela usava. Sentiu uma virada no estomago quando viu a mãe sair do salão com passos hesitantes.

Saiu de perto de Johanna e Nicole e caminhou até a porta de saída, olhou para os lados e supôs que sua mãe tivesse saído do castelo, conjurou uma capa mais grossa e saiu para enfrentar o frio. Avistou sua mãe perto do lago.

- Olá mamãe. - falou baixo.

- Você deu o colar de sua avó para ela? - perguntou ela um pouco ressentida, ele notou então que ela tinha um cigarro apagado em uma das mãos e encarava-o considerando o que fazer - Você deu o colar que sua avó julgava bom demais para mim, para uma Weasley? Por favor, diga que eu estou enganada Draco.

- Desculpe mamãe, eu não posso fazer isso. - ele falava quase num sussurro.

Um silêncio incomodo se impôs, enquanto Narcisa apertou seu casaco de pele contra sua pele e guardou o cigarro de volta na bolsa, decidindo mantê-lo assim.

- Eu não queria desaponta-la mamãe. - disse Draco quando já não agüentava mais aquilo - Eu só fiz o que você disse pra eu fazer durante toda a minha vida, eu segui meu coração, e pela primeira vez eu me sinto bem.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e perguntou.

- Você a ama Draco? Você a ama com todo o seu coração?

Ele pensou durante alguns instantes.

- Eu não sei, eu só sei que nunca me senti assim com ninguém. A minha única certeza é que ela não é como as outras, ela é algo mais.

Narcisa o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu só quero que você seja feliz.

Então entrou no castelo e seguiu para as masmorras.

Draco voltou a entrar no salão quando uma música calma tocava, ele andou até Johanna, que estava sentada olhando para o nada e sentou-se ao lado dela. Permaneceu em silencio por alguns segundos e então disse.

- Jo, você pode pedir pra Gina me encontrar lá fora, perto do lago? Nós precisamos conversar.

A garota sorriu e se levantou, andando até Gina, que estava sentada, nesse meio tempo Draco levantou e se encaminhou para os jardins.

**Desperate for changing**

Desesperado por mudar

**Starving for truth**

Esfomeado pela verdade

**Closer to where I started**

Eu estou mais perto de onde comecei

**Chasing after you**

Perseguindo atrás de você

N/A: Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem

Desculpem mesmo pela demora!

Muito obrigada LolitaMalfoy, Lika Slytherin, Laura, Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy e karen pela reviews, me desculpem pela demora!

Eu volto a postar assim que o próximo estiver pronto, no mesmo dia!

Por favor, reviews!

Se alguém tiver como me pressionar para escrever eu agradeço, eu sou o tipo de pessoa que trabalha melhor sobre pressão...

PS: A música é Hanging by a Moment, do Lifehouse.


	12. Gina e Draco, Johanna e

_AH! A ANGÚSTIA, a raiva vil, o desespero _

_De não poder confessar_

_Num tom de grito, num último grito austero _

_Meu coração a sangrar!_

_Falo, e as palavras que digo são um som Sofro, e sou eu._

_Ah! Arrancar à música o segredo do tom_

_Do grito seu!_

_Ah! Fúria de a dor nem ter sorte em gritar, _

_De o grito não ter_

_Alcance maior que o silêncio, que volta, do ar _

_Na noite sem ser!_

Fernando Pessoa

Draco viu Gina sair do castelo, e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ela o seguisse, ali havia muita gente e com certeza chamariam atenção, mesmo no meio de adolescentes se agarrando um Malfoy e uma Weasley conversando civilizadamente era percebido.

Andou devagar pelas margens do lago, pensando no que diria, mas nada vinha a sua cabeça, tudo que tinha certeza era que queria vê-la, queria senti-la, ter certeza que aquilo tudo não era um sonho, para ele isso era o suficiente pra voltar a dormir bem a noite.

Chegou a um lugar um pouco mais afastado, escondido por arbustos, lembrou-se que tinha visto a garota ali uma vez, logo que ela começara a namorar Potter, ele tinha dito algo como um incentivo para ela, algo pelo que se condenou por algum tempo.

Mas agora não passava de um lugar, um lugar onde poderiam conversar, ou não.

Parou perto dos arbustos e olhou além deles, Gina vinha andando devagar, com aquele vestido que tocava no chão ela parecia flutuar, flutuar como um lindo anjo, seu lindo anjo.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela por mais que tentasse, não que estivesse fazendo muito esforço. Ela parecia serena e nervos ao mesmo tempo, uma combinação estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo magnífica algo que ele jamais vira antes.

Conforme ela se aproximava ele percebia que não sabia o que dizer, sua voz se negava a sair, como se não julgasse necessário ser usada naquele momento, então, quando a garota finalmente estava parada a sua frente, tudo o que pode fazer foi pousar sua mão no rosto dela e encarar aqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

Uma música suave saia das janelas do salão e se fazia ouvir no jardim, o único som no silencio. Draco lentamente passou seu braço pelas costas de Gina, conduzindo-a no ritmo. Ela tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito e ouvia as batidas do coração do garoto, que voltavam devagar ao normal.

Com suas mãos unidas e corpos colados dançaram uma música após a outra, nenhum dos dois dizia nada, nervosos demais para falar ou então com medo de quebrar aquele momento mágico em que se encontravam, na verdade parecia que até mesmo um movimento brusco poderia faze-los voltar a realidade.

Então o delicado momento foi bruscamente interrompido quando uma voz conhecida soou não muito longe de onde estavam.

- Gi? Você está ai? - Harry falou parado a alguns metros dali, os dois, ocultados pela escuridão, nem se mexiam com medo de serem descobertos. Harry olhou ao redor e virou de costas, indo em direção ao castelo.

Draco e Gina se encararam, com os narizes quase se tocando e a respiração pesada, olharam-se fundo nos olhos, como se assim pudessem ver suas almas, e então, com um beijo que não passou de um toque de lábios, a garota foi embora.

- Oi Gi!- Harry levantou de uma mesa onde estava sentado com Rony e Hermione - Onde você estava? Eu te procurei por todos os lados!

- Eu estava por ai, precisava sair um pouco daqui... - Gina sentou-se pegando um copo da mesa e tomando um grande gole, Hermione parecia olhar para ela nervosa.

- Eu teria ido com você, também não agüento mais essa música. - falou Harry sentando-se ao lado dela e sorrindo.

- Não tem problema...Vamos para os dormitórios? A maior parte das pessoas já foi.

Eles saíram o salão quase vazio e subiram as escadas em direção da torre da grifinória.

Draco seguiu para seu dormitório sem passar pelo salão, não queria ter que encarar o cicatriz e Gina. Não sabia como faria aquilo, também, não tinham conversado nada! Onde estava a sua voz naquela hora? De férias na Bulgária?

Era complicado demais, não podia fazer mais nada a não ser esperar a próxima oportunidade de conversar com a garota, e torcer para que quando isso acontecesse pudesse falar ao invés de só dançar com ela. Mas como tinha sido bom dançar com a pequena ruiva, sentir sua respiração no seu pescoço, sentir a pele quente dela contra sua pele gelada.

Respirou fundo antes de entrar no salão comunal, pensando em quem teria que encarar. Ao passar pela passagem sua surpresa foi grande ao se deparar com um lugar vazio, tão silencioso quanto uma tumba.

Se havia um lugar em Hogwarts onde jamais se encontrava esse tipo de silencio esse lugar era o salão comunal da sonserina, a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite havai alguém ali, independente do dia. Por isso que desconfiou que algo estava errado quando entrou ali e não viu ninguém.

Tirou a varinha da capa e começou a vasculhar todo o local, não estava com animo para aquilo, queria ir para cama e dormir, a dias que não conseguia dormir. Foi então que ouviu algo, parecia um riso. Uma mulher estava rindo e a voz não era nem um pouco desconhecida. Draco guardou a varinha e andou até uma cortina, puxando-a rápido.

Deu de cara com uma cena que estava cansado de ver.

- Oi pai, o que o senhor faz por aqui? - Lucio sorria ao olhar o filho, e Narcisa parecia muito aborrecida pela interrupção.

- Eu vim visitar você e sua mãe! - ele estava sentado em uma cama enfeitiçada para não aparecer para quem olhava de longe, por isso estava escondida atrás de uma cortina.

- Porque vocês insistem em sempre ficarem juntos em lugares que eu tenha acesso? Nesse caso que qualquer um tenha acesso. - Draco perguntou olhando para a sala para se certificar que não havia ninguém ali.

- Não é qualquer um que pode nos ver na verdade é só você, e porque o senhor continua ai parado ao invés de ir dormir e nos deixar em paz? - disse Narcisa olhando torto para o garoto.

- Desculpem.- ele largou a cortina e a cama voltou a desaparecer - Falo com vocês amanhã!

Então virou as costas e foi para o seu dormitório, a cabeça novamente muito longe dali.

Johanna observou um a um todos deixarem o salão principal, mas antes que alguém pudesse manda-la para cama se esgueirou para os jardins. Estava frio ali, mesmo assim não tinha vontade de entrar, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Nunca ficava assim, muito mais por causa de um garoto, só se preocupava consigo mesma e com seus amigos, nada de preocupações com alguém que significa algo mais, pelo menos não na plataforma de seus sentimentos.

Sempre aceitara o que sentia, nunca lutava contra si mesma, e até aquele momento isso funcionava muito bem, mas agora era diferente, não sabia o que sentia e era isso que a estava deixando daquela maneira.

"Tanto tempo ajudando Draco a descobrir e aceitar o que sentia e agora sou eu que estou presa neste limbo!" - pensava andando perto das paredes para que se alguém tivesse a brilhante idéia de olhar pela janela não a visse.

Parou com as costas contra a parede encarando o nada, sentia-se perdida, e parecia que seu coração estava espremido dentro de seu peito. Isso só podia significar duas coisas: ou estava com uma doença muito grave ou estava apaixonada.

Preferia acreditar na segunda hipótese, mas ao analisar com cuidado as duas parecia que a segunda era, de alguma forma, menos complicada.

Olhou para o lago, passava tanto tempo lá ultimamente, mas fazia tempo que não observava tudo ao seu redor. Tinha que voltar a fazer isso tinha que voltar a não se preocupar tanto, só viver, já estava ficando parecida com o Malfoy de tanta preocupação.

Andou até a margem do lago e sentou, olhando para a lua ao longe, devagar seu corpo foi descendo e ela acabou deitada na grama, com os olhos mal conseguindo se manter abertos. Pensava nele, em quem mais? Haviam sido tantos momentos, lembrava de quando haviam começado a se entender, de quando começou a conversar com ele.

Seus pensamentos voaram para algum lugar além, nada mais por ali podia incomoda-la, apertou o chale contra sua pele para espantar o frio e ficou ali parada com medo que ao se mexer tudo se dissiparia.

FLASH BACK

Os clubes de duelos eram uma tradição antiga que as pessoas achavam divertido manter, era a oportunidade de mostrar que se era bom em algo, e até ser respeitado por isso. Era o momento daquela rivalidade saudável, ou não tanto, mas que mantinha as pessoas animadas e afiadas em feitiços. Alguns chamavam, naqueles tempos de guerra, de treinamento e recrutamento, mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma prova disso. Naquele dia estavam reunidos jovens para aquela antiga tradição, jovens que talvez nem soubessem que aquilo que faziam ali podia ser usado para outra coisa, que só estavam interessados em competir e, é claro, em ganhar.

Para Johanna clubes de duelo não eram grande coisa, na verdade várias vezes achava que eram um completo desperdício de tempo, mas ainda assim estava sempre lá, para provar a si mesma, a seus amigos e inimigos e principalmente a seu pai, que era ótima.

Entrou em uma ampla sala e olhou ao redor tentando achar uma cabeça loira, mas não conseguiu, Draco não estava em nenhum lugar por ali. Amaldiçoou-o um milhão de vezes, ele disse que estaria ali e agora tinha largado ela sozinha. Olhou ao redor procurando alguém com quem pudesse conversar. Viu muitos rostos conhecidos e sorriu para todos que a cumprimentaram de longe. Vasculhou o lugar mais uma vez quando viu uma pessoa com quem valia a pena conversar, começou a andar em sua direção quando sentiu uma coisa bater em si e foi arremessada no chão.

Sentiu sua cabeça pesada e ouviu passos se aproximando rapidamente. Sentiu alguém ajoelhar ao seu lado e segurar sua cabeça afastando ela do chão, sentia-se um pouco tonta, sentiu uma coisa gelada tocar sua bochecha e uma voz doce falar:

- Abre os olhos, vamos lá, por favor...- sentiu uma certa urgência na voz masculina.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a mínima luz que entrava pelas pequenas frestas que conseguia abrir era o suficiente para que se sentisse cega, então apertou os olhos. O garoto continuava falando, mas ela não reconhecia sua voz, respirou fundo e abriu os olhos levando a mão para frente de seu rosto rapidamente, depois de alguns segundos o encarou.

Era com certeza o garoto mais lindo que ela já tinha visto, seus olhos eram verdes, mas um verde escuro e bem perto da pupila eles eram um pouco amarelos, como um raio de sol ao redor do preto.

- Tudo bem? - ele abriu um pequeno sorriso mostrando seus dentes brancos e sua expressão era de alívio.

- Sim...- tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e caiu para trás, sendo aparada pelas mãos do garoto.

De repente reconheceu o garoto, era a única pessoa da sonserina com quem não conseguia trocar nem duas palavras, simplesmente por que não tinham sobre o que falar! Pelo menos era o que ela pensava, afinal o que teria para falar para alguém tão galinha? Ele era o único garoto que saia com mais garotas que Draco Malfoy, e isso era alguma coisa, porque Draco não era o que se podia chamar de monogâmico, pobre Pansy.

- O que me acertou?

Ele olhou para o chão e falou hesitantemente, escolhendo cada uma das palavras com calma.

- Bom, é que nós estávamos treinando para os duelos de mais tarde e ele - apontou com a cabeça para um outro garoto parado perto deles - desviou do meu feitiço...

Ela olhou-o com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, analisando a expressão no rosto dele, ele parecia um pouco ansioso pelo que viria depois daquela revelação, então ela falou devagar.

- Então eu já sei com quem eu terei que duelar hoje.

Ela sorriu para ele, que mesmo parecendo meio surpreso com a resposta sorriu de volta galantemente. A garota finalmente conseguiu se levantar e então viu parado no meio da multidão que se formara ao redor dos dois uma cabeça tão loira que quase parecia branca.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Draco logo que conseguiu chegar até ela.

- O seu amigo ali - ela olhou para Blaise que os observava de longe - me acertou um feitiço, mas vai ter volta, você pode ter certeza que vai...

- Você realmente acha que pode vencer o Blaise em um duelo?- ele levantou uma sobrancelha e abriu um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Você acha que eu não posso?- perguntou ela num tom de desafio.

- Eu não sei...- falou ele passando a mão nos cabelos -Mas eu posso te dizer que o Zabini é um grande duelista, ganha até de mim muitas vezes.

- Eu sei disso, quando eu era mais nova eu freqüentei aulas de duelo com ele, e eu nunca venci... - constatou ela com uma expressão pensativa.

- E o que te faz pensar que pode vence-lo agora?- ele tinha um sorriso cúmplice, como se esperasse que ela revelasse um plano diabólico ou algo assim.

- O que me faz pensar que eu posso vence-lo agora é o simples fato que nós dois crescemos, e eu hoje sou uma duelista tão boa quanto o meu pai.- ela olhou para o garoto a sua frente e terminou - E isso não é pouca coisa.

- Eu imagino...Mas, se a senhorita permite que eu de a minha opinião, você parece estar confiante demais, e isso com certeza pode ser um ponto negativo, se é que vocês vão duelar mesmo...

Ela simplesmente sorriu para ele, dando as costas logo em seguida e indo em direção a um grupo de garotas que conversavam animadamente enquanto observavam Blaise e um outro garoto treinarem.

Mais tarde naquele dia as pessoas ali presentes se acomodaram nas arquibancadas, os duelistas já se preparavam nos bastidores, aquilo era mais do que uma competição, era um show. As regras ali eram claras, a primeira pessoa que caísse e permanecesse no chão por mais de dez segundos era a perdedora do duelo, a outra passava para a próxima fase. Simples fora isso tudo era permitido, tudo menos maldições imperdoáveis é claro, ali estavam todos entre "amigos".

Era uma competição de "mata-mata", você perdeu você esta fora, venceu vai para a próxima etapa, no final apenas dois competiam pelo prêmio de cem galeões, não que qualquer uma das pessoas ali presentes precisasse realmente do dinheiro, era simplesmente um fator de motivação.

Os primeiros seriam Blaise Zabini e Charles Turow, os dois bons duelistas, cada um com seu estilo.

Johanna se escorou na porta para olhar o duelo, eles eram reproduzidos em um tipo de telão na sala dos duelistas, mas ela preferia ver assim.

Os dois garotos se cumprimentaram educadamente, andaram três passos para trás e ficaram em posição, Blaise deu um grande sorriso e então atacou o outro fez um escudo e ele voltou a atacar. Os dois se encararam por um momento e Charles atacou, o outro desviou do feitiço e falou decidido.

- _Ferístera! _

Então o outro flutuou à alguns centímetros do chão com uma expressão aterrorizada, até que foi arremessado longe, caindo semi inconsciente no chão.

A platéia aplaudiu o moreno que levantava as mãos no ar como se já tivesse ganhado o premio. Johanna bateu palmas calmamente enquanto ele vinha em direção a porta, o outro tinha sido levado por alguns medibruxos para uma outra sala, e então falou:

- É esse o melhor que você pode fazer? - entrou na sala a sua frente e foi se arrumar, depois do duelo seguinte seria sua vez.

O duelo seguinte foi vencido por Felícia Crash, uma garota sem muitos amigos, e de quem a maioria das pessoas tinha medo só de olhar.

Agora chegara sua vez, respirou fundo e encarou Blaise por um segundo antes de entrar, seu duelo seria contra Todd Flydd, um completo idiota que se achava capaz de vencer qualquer um.

Encarou o garoto nos olhos enquanto o cumprimentava, os olhos dele soltavam faíscas, como se desejasse essa vitória mais do que tudo, a garota mantinha seus olhos calmos, e transmitindo a maior doçura que podia, queria fazer com que ele acreditasse que era "inofensiva".

Preparou-se sem tirar seus olhos dos dele, o garoto torceu a boca e gritou.

- _Gargági!_

Desviou com um feitiço e uma pessoa da platéia foi atingida, tento algo parecido com uma convulsão. Os olhos dele faiscaram mais ainda, mas desta vez de raiva e ele voltou a atacar.

- _Kárnia!_

A garota conjurou um escudo e ele deu um passo para frente, como se fosse pular encima dela, ele deu alguns passos para o lado, como se estivesse escolhendo um ponto de onde não poderia errar, Johanna analisou seus movimentos e então, quando ele chegou exatamente onde ela queria que ele chegasse proferiu seu feitiço.

_- Falerdáia!_

O garoto levou as duas mãos a garganta e caiu de joelhos no chão, em seguida soltou um grito bastante alto e caiu inconsciente no chão. A platéia explodiu em aplausos e a garota se curvou levemente agradecendo, e com um grande sorriso no rosto se retirou do peque no palco e foi até a sala dos duelistas.

Ao chegar lá logo encontrou aqueles olhos verdes a encarando, ela sorriu para ele e foi ver quem seria seu próximo adversário. Draco, que estava parado ao lado de Zabini tinha uma leve expressão de surpresa no rosto, nunca tinha visto a garota duelar, mas quando ela estava lá encima parecia que fazia isso a vida toda. Ela parecia incrivelmente poderosa, como se nada pudesse toca-la.

Os duelos passavam rapidamente, um competidor caindo depois do outro, alguns demorando mais, outros menos. Os medibruxos tinham bastante trabalho para cuidar das pessoas que perdiam, porque muitas vezes eles ficavam inconscientes ou tinham uma loucura momentânea, ou então tinham grandes marcas na pele, isso quando não tinham sido transformados em outros seres. Mas felizmente até aquele ponto da competição todos tinham recebido tratamento e estavam bem.

Finalmente chegaram aos quatro finalistas, os vencedores das duas batalhas que viriam agora seriam as duas pessoas a competir diretamente pelo prêmio, os duelos seriam sorteados.

- E o primeiro duelo é entre...Blaise Zabini - a platéia aplaudiu alto, principalmente as garotas que pareciam hipnotizadas pelo garoto - e... Felícia Crash. - a platéia soltou um muxoxo dessa vez, as garotas pareciam horrorizadas com a possibilidade da outra destruir a perfeição do rosto do garoto, tentando falar mais alto que a multidão o "apresentador" continuou - E na seqüência Johanna Cross e Draco Malfoy!

Johanna e Draco se encararam e saíram do palco, os dois ficaram escorados na porta para ver o duelo, nenhum dos dois pareceu querer falar nada.

Blaise e Felícia se cumprimentaram, os dois pareciam tranqüilos, apesar da garota ter um brilho estranho nos olhos e ter falado só mexendo os lábios "Agora eu vou te esmagar". Johanna acreditava que Blaise estava mais nervoso do que aparentava, mas torcia silenciosamente para que ele ganhasse, assim eles poderiam finalmente duelar.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, como se desafiassem o outro a atacar. A garota foi a primeira a responder a provocação e gritou.

- _Largnama!_

Blaise fez um feitiço para desviar o feitiço, que atingiu o chão longe dele. Sorriu para a garota que tinha os dentes arregalados, como se quisesse assusta-lo e então gritou.

- _Muractara!_

A garota tentou desviar do feitiço só mexendo o corpo, mas ele acertou seu pé, que começo a afundar no palco, como se fosse um fantasma, então ela gritou.

_- Garacva!_

Blaise foi atingido na mão esquerda e seu braço começou a se transformar em um tipo de galho de árvore, ele olhou horrorizado para ele e depois encarou a garota que se equilibrava num pé só, viu que ela ia atacar novamente, mas foi mais rápido.

- _Homandila! _

A garota caiu de bunda no chão quando uma grande planta puxou-a pela cintura, por mais que ela se debatesse a planta não permitia que ela se mexesse, então quando a planta apertou seus braços forte e a garota gritou de dor um sinal tocou alto, fazendo com que Blaise encerrasse seu feitiço sob uma salva de palmas da platéia enquanto os medibruxos corriam para acudir a garota que mal conseguia se mexer.

- Que cena horrível! - falou Johanna observando a garota ser carregada em uma maca - Eu juro que quando acabar com você lá encima eu vou te deixar com um pouco de dignidade...

- Quem disse que você vai acabar comigo? - perguntou Draco com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Eu disse...- respondeu ela se virando para ele - Afinal agora a única coisa entre o meu duelo com o Zabini é você, e eu não estou a fim de perder a oportunidade...

- Muito bem...- falou ele achando graça da determinação dela em vencer o outro - Mas, só para você saber, não existe derrota com dignidade...

Ela riu enquanto os dois se encaminhavam para o palco. Blaise já estava com seu braço curado e observava os dois subirem do mesmo lugar onde ela vira todos os duelos.

Os dois se cumprimentaram com sorrisos nos rostos, aquilo com certeza seria divertido, os dois eram amigos a muito tempo, e conheciam as fraquezas um do outro, óbvio que não seria muito nobre usar esse conhecimento em seu favor, mas eles não se importavam com isso, eram sonserinos e não um bando de grifinórios bobos. Por isso que sabiam exatamente o que o outro iria usar, e não ficariam bravos por isso, quando saíssem dali seriam exatamente a mesma coisa, nada daquilo faria danos a amizade.

Posicionaram-se e Draco logo atacou no lado esquerdo, o lado mais lento da garota.

- _Felarus!_

Ela se defendeu com alguma dificuldade e sem esperar atacou o garoto na altura do abdomen, sabia que ele gostava de encarar os olhos das pessoas e um ataque no meio termo entre alto e baixo seria perfeito.

- _Galarta!_

O feitiço passou de raspão rasgando a roupa no outro e tocando a pele, que ficou vermelha e escamosa além de parecer bastante dolorido. Draco fez uma cara de dor e voltou a encarar a garota já atacando.

- _Rewarta! _

A garota tentou desviar, mas foi atingida no ombro e soltou um grito de dor quando ele começou a adquirir uma cor arroxeada e pulsar. Ela levantou a cabeça decidida a usar o golpe mais baixo, quando encarou os olhos cinzas de Draco chorava. Ele se desarmou completamente, ela sabia que ele não conseguia ver uma mulher chorando sem se sentir mal, então, aproveitando o momento de distração dele falou:

- _Jarmah! _

Então ele foi arremessado longe enquanto dava gargalhadas, ela começou a rir também contagiada pelo riso dele. Um sinal tocou alto em algum lugar do salão e ela acabou com o feitiço e andou até Draco para ajuda-lo a se levantar.

- Dois golpes baixos, - falou ele assim que ela chegou perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo - mas você me paga!

Ela riu e estendeu a mão para ele, que se levantou e andou com ela até a sala dos medibruxos.

O último duelo, momento decisivo da competição, as apostas estavam feitas e os duelistas em posição. Os dois com brilhos quase obsessivos nos olhos, como se a vida deles dependesse do resultado do duelo. Olhos faiscando encarando olhos em chamas, todos estavam tensos, a situação passava isso.

Dando um passo a frente o garoto começou, com uma voz segura e um meio sorriso:

- _Garacva! _- o feitiço atingiu o chão ao lado da garota, e de lá começou a nascer uma grande árvore, que vinha em direção dela.

A garota colocou um pé encima de um galho e quando esse cresceu ficou sentada nele, acima da cabeça do garoto.

- O que foi feito do cavalheirismo? _Largma! _- gritou antes que ele pudesse responder.

O feitiço passou ao lado da orelha do garoto e atingiu a parede ao longe. As pedras começaram a escorrer em forma de uma lava cinzenta e que soltava fumaça. O garoto olhou para trás e então pulou na árvore, onde Johanna ainda estava sentada.

- O que foi aquilo? _Vapuore! _- tanto a lava quanto a árvore desapareceram, a garota caiu de bunda no chão, soltando um ganido e logo se pôs de pé.

O duelo já se estendia por meia hora quando Blaise deu uma risada alta a escapar de um feitiço e, mesmo estando de costas, atacou com um feitiço que ainda não havia sido usado naquele dia.

Um grande trasgo saiu do chão, sorrindo maldosamente e atacando Johanna com seu bastão de madeira, a garota desviou da primeira vez e da segunda, mas o trasgo não agia como os normais, parecia mais inteligente, parecia calcular seus movimentos.

Foi então, na terceira vez que investiu seu bastão contra a garota, que ela vôou pelos ares, rolando por toda plataforma. O trasgo veio em sua direção, a garota, meio cambaleante ainda tentou ataca-lo, mas ele já estava muito próximo.

Quando o monstro voltou a levantar seu bastão, tendo uma garota que mal se agüentava em pé a sua frente, algo estranho aconteceu, um feitiço roxo veio rápido acertar direto a cabeça do trasgo, que virou pó. Em seguida Blaise correu para perto de Johanna, que, logo que ele chegou ao seu lado, caiu desmaiada em seus braços.

Tudo depois disso foi como um borrão, medibruxos, gritos e exclamações de preocupação. Lembrava-se de ouvir a voz de Draco, gritando, seguida pela voz de Blaise, desculpando-se, mas então nada mais lhe vinha a memória sobre aquele dia, pelo menos não até o momento que acordou.

Abriu os olhos, tudo era muito branco ao seu redor, "Um hospital?", pensou confusa, em seguida pode ver um rosto familiar. Draco encontrava-se sentado em uma confortável poltrona ao lado de sua cama, quase dormindo.

- Você deveria procurar uma cama, dormir assim sentado pode te dar torcicolo. - sussurrou assim que achou sua voz, mesmo num tom tão baixo foi o suficiente, no silencio que estava o lugar, para chamar a atenção não só de Draco, mas também de alguns medibruxos, que não tinha visto estarem ali.

Depois de convencer a todos que estava bem, algumas horas mais tarde, finalmente lhe explicaram o que havia acontecido, era bastante incomodo saber que tinha sido vencida por um trasgo, mas ainda assim era bom saber que era um trasgo especial, mais inteligente do que os outros.

- Você tinha que ver a cara do Blaise quando aquele monstro te acertou, acho que eu nunca vi ele tão assustado! - falava Draco entre gargalhadas agora que estavam sozinhos no quarto, antes, quando os médicos estavam ali, ele parecia bem mais sério - Ele acabou com ele e então saiu correndo para ver se você estava bem, - agora ele parara de rir e segurava sua mão com força - eu quase morri quando ele chegou perto de você e a srta simplesmente caiu inconsciente nos braços dele.

- Eu estou bem Draco! - falou apertando a mão dele de volta - Não se preocupe, foi só um susto.

O quarto ficou em silêncio, mas não um silêncio desconfortável, o tipo de silêncio que há entre as pessoas que se conhecem tão bem que não precisam conversar para estarem a vontade uma com a outra.

Saiu da ala médica da mansão onde ocorria o clube no fim da tarde, acompanhada por Draco que perguntava a toda hora se estava tudo bem, ao que ela sempre respondia que sim e ria da cara de preocupação dele.

Foi então que alguém pigarreou, fazendo com que ela se virasse. Lá estava ele, Blaise, com um saco de couro em uma mão e um pequeno troféu na outra.

- Que bom que você já esta bem. - falou hesitante, então andou até ela, entregando o troféu e o saco - Para a verdadeira ganhadora, o que eu fiz não foi legal, me desculpe.

Não disse nada, algo impedia que falasse, o toque, o mínimo toque da mão dele na dela fez com que sentisse como um choque por todo o corpo, algo que jamais havia sentido. Então limitou-se a sorrir, um sorriso que foi devolvido na hora, fazendo com que seus joelhos falhassem e ela quase fosse parar no chão novamente.

Blaise passou o braço por suas costas e riu, dizendo algo que ela não entendeu, então a acompanhou até a carruagem que levaria ela e Draco para a Mansão Malfoy, onde ficaria para que seu pai não a visse naquele estado.

Observou Blaise se distanciar conforme a carruagem deixava o chão.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Fora naquele momento que seu coração disparara por alguém, o único alguém. Desde então tentara esquecer, fazia de tudo para superar aquilo, mas nada adiantava, tornaram-se cada vez mais amigos, cada vez mais próximos, e seus sentimentos foram deixados de lado, atrás de sorrisos forçados, conselhos amorosos e aulas de dança.

Blaise andava pelos jardins com sua corvinal quando viu alguém deitado perto do lado, a pessoa parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar. Ao se aproximar percebeu que quem quer que fosse a garota tinha algo de errado com ela, parecia tremer demais, quis se aproximar, mas Raquel segurou seu braço, dizendo "Você vai me trocar por outra?". Continuou andando, ouvindo a garota falar até que ouviu a garota no chão dizer algo. Sua voz era mais que familiar, já tinham passado bastante do local onde ela estava caida, mas olhou para trás, só então reconhecendo o vestido. Soltou o braço de sua acompanhante e saiu correndo.

- Se você me deixar aqui sozinha agora não vai mais voltar! - ela gritou, mas ele já não escutava mais.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Johanna, ela estava gelada, apertava seu fino chale contra a pele tremula. Tirou sua capa e colocou sobre ela, pegando-a no colo e correndo para a enfermaria. Ela falava palavras desconexas, entre elas ele distinguia frio, Blaise, aulas, e algo sobre choques.

- Bom dia Draco! - falou uma voz calma e forte.

Draco abriu os olhos devagar, dando de cara com seu pai que tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto. Nem queria pensar no que tinha acontecido na noite anterior para uqe seu pai estivesse com um sorriso daqueles na cara.

- Bom dia pai, não é muito cedo para me acordar? - falou se acomodando na cama de modo que o sol não batesse em seu rosto.

- Cedo? - Lucio olhou para seu relógio - São dez horas da manhã!

- Eu sei, - continuou Draco sentando na cama ao perceber que ele não o deixaria em paz - mas não tem aula, então eu pretendia dormir até mais tarde.

- Não seja tão preguiçoso Draco! Levante logo, todos os seus colegas já levantaram!

- Isso é porque o senhor entrou aqui, eles jamais ficariam no caminho de Lucio Malfoy.- explicou Draco levantando da cama e se encaminhando para o banheiro - Porque o senhor acha que não tinha ninguém no salão comunal ontem?

- Eu só achei que vocês fossem diferentes da minha época, talvez uma geração mais calma, que não fica o tempo todo acordada...- falou Lucio olhando pela janela com uma cara confusa.

Draco saiu do banheiro já vestido e arrumado, então parou escorado na cama e ficou encarando o pai, o que estaria ele fazendo ali? Não podia ser só por sua mãe, poderia?

Passaram-se alguns momentos até que um deles se se pronuncia.

- Você deve saber que eu não estou aqui para uma simples visita não é mesmo Draco? - Lucio virou e ficou encarando o filho.

- Eu imaginava, mas estava agora mesmo me perguntando o que exatamente você poderia querer aqui, o senhor vai me esclarecer? - estava com os braços cruzados e mantinha uma expressão vazia, como seu pai tinha lhe ensinado "não confie nem mesmo em seus aliados" ele dissera.

- Estamos muito satisfeitos com o sucesso do plano e com o modo como se livrou de qualquer encrenca, soube que enrolou direitinho os professores. - ele sorria orgulhoso, como se tudo o que ele ensinara finalmente começasse a valer a pena.

- Eu não me livrei completamente, quer dizer, eu ainda tenho que fazer parte do time idiota de Hogwarts, e dessa eu percebi que não vou poder me livrar tão fácil, e acredite, eu tentei. - falou Draco sentando-se na cama.

- Mas isso é muito bom Draco! - falou Lucio.

- Como assim? - Draco encarava Lucio com uma expressão que dizia claramente " você enlouqueceu?".

- É óbvio que isso é bom Draco, você pode ficar de olho no Potter sem chamar atenção, essa era a chance que nós precisávamos! - novamente aquele brilho maníaco se instalava em seus olhos. - Eu vim aqui para dizer que o Lord das Trevas está muito feliz com você, e para te entregar isso.

Ele tirou um pequeno pacote da capa e entregou-o a Draco, que o abriu devagar. Lá dentro havia uma pequena cobra de prata, bastante pesada.

- Quando eu precisar me comunicar com você vou mandar um bilhete por ela, é só checar todos os dias, e se você precisar falar comigo é só colocar o pergaminho na boca dela e ela vai saber aonde ir.- então virou para a porta, com a capa esvoaçando, antes de sair virou para trás e disse - Carregue-a sempre com você.

Então foi embora, deixando um Draco muito cansado para trás.

N/A: Olá todos! Dessa vez eu consegui postar mais cedo, eu já comecei o próximo capítulo entõa acho que não ou demorar...

O que vocês acharam do capítulo? Não teve muito D/G, mas acho que já deu pra matar um pouquinho das saudades dos dois, agora, aparentemente, tudo começa a funcionar para os dois...

A volta do Lucio! Sim, porque ele não podia ficar longe por muito tempo, ele é muito importante para isso...

hehhehehhehhe

Meus agadecimentos a Karen, Laura(comentario gigante!), Musa-Sama, Ane Malfoy e CahMJ's pelos comentários, eles são muito importantes para mim, talvezmais do que vocês imaginam!

Até mais para todos, beijos!

COMENTEM!


End file.
